


Les chiens d'Hadès

by Astanir



Series: Les loups d'Hadès [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astanir/pseuds/Astanir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La femme en rouge virevolte, danse puis s’effondre sur le sol.</p><p>Le Corbeau annonciateur de malheur s’envole. Un battement d’ailes maladroit l’éloigne péniblement de ses assaillants. A ses trousses, les chiens du Maître grognent, hurlent et rêvent de déchiqueter ses ailes péniblement retrouvées.<br/>Mais les loups veillent, rôdent silencieusement et encerclent Hadès, prêts à bondir. Leurs colliers brisés, leurs chaînes fracassées, ils défient leurs Maîtres, les crocs en avant, les griffes sorties et le poil hérissé.<br/>Au milieu des chiens et des loups, entre la femme en rouge et le Corbeau, l’Aigle aiguise ses serres. Pour son oisillon, il se battra bec et ongle, quitte à y laisser des plumes.</p><p>Cela a commencé avec une mort pour se terminer dans un bain de sang.<br/>Derrière les apparences, derrière le beau monde, dans les ténèbres du pouvoir et de l'argent, Hadès règne en Maître. Il libère ses dociles chiens sur les proies désignées par des contrats.<br/>Mourir ? Il y a pire : se faire détruire.<br/>C'est la dure leçon de ceux qui survivent dans le beau monde et qui plongent brutalement dans les ténèbres d'Hadès.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue nouvelle version

 

 

Trois robots s’entassaient dans le coin le plus poussiéreux de la cave. Accolés aux murs de parpaings bruts, derrière une poubelle, les circuits à l’air libre, leur créateur les délaissait.

Seul un quatrième, l’ouvrage issu de ses plus vieux souvenirs trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait voulu son apparence la plus fidèle possible au modèle d’origine. Havran avait poussé le détail jusqu’à installer de longs cils bruns et une robe écarlate. Il contemplait souvent la chevelure artificielle et les billes des yeux, qu’il avait voulues aussi fidèles que celles de la véritable jeune femme.

Devant son établi de bois, il soudait des composants électroniques. Après les caméras et les micros miniatures, une micro-puce espionne s’ajoutait à son catalogue. Ses doigts noueux reposèrent les différents éléments. Il passa une main décharnée sur son front, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais la minutie qu’exigeait son travail d’orfèvre mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il était plus de minuit. Il était le seul des deux occupants de la maison à être encore réveillé. Havran n’avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Les larges poches noires et violettes sous ses yeux en témoignaient aisément. Aussi fatigué que borné, il s’entêtait à continuer son labeur, refusant de se laisser aller à un sommeil qu’il craignait. Il tint encore une heure avant de s’effondrer sur l’établi, endormi. Profondément enfoncé dans ses songes et déconnecté de la réalité, le robot s’effaça pour laisser place à une jeune femme pleine de vie.

 

Si les premières heures de repos furent paisibles, ses doigts se crispèrent rapidement. Les cauchemars étaient récurrents chez lui. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants avant de reprendre, plus rapide et saccadée qu’auparavant. Il déglutit. Un hurlement imaginaire lui vrilla les tympans. La jolie danse de la jeune femme se mua en mouvements endiablés. Il entrapercevait au milieu de l’effervescence la délicate cheville recouverte de la sangle grenat des chaussures à talons.

La jeune femme s’effondra sur le sol carrelé. Sa chevelure brune dévala ses épaules nues. Elle tendit la main, geste désespéré pour stopper l’arme blanche qui fusait vers elle.

 

« Pas mon fils ! Je vous en supplie, pas mon fils ! »

 

Les supplications réveillèrent Havran en sursaut. Après plus d’une dizaine d’année, ces mots s’étaient inscrits dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à les oublier. Emporté par son cauchemar, il voyait les gouttes écarlates rouler le long de ses doigts épais, dégouliner sur la paume puis s’écraser par terre. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que la lumière blanche éclairait ses mains sales, grasses, tâchées mais sans once de sang.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il finit par se redresser et effectuer quelques pas, davantage pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée que pour délier ses muscles, endoloris par la position inconfortable de sa courte nuit.

La respiration rapide, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos, il tentait vainement d’éloigner de lui ces flashs de souvenirs. Sans succès. Il n’était jamais parvenu à se détacher de la jeune femme de son rêve et de sa tenue éblouissante. Elles l’obnubilaient et la moindre teinte rougeâtre attirait son attention.

 

Comme pour chasser ses souvenirs, Havran couvrit son visage malingre de ses mains squelettiques. Ses mèches de cheveux noirs retombèrent en tas épars, dévoilant de grandes oreilles décollées. Ses yeux bleus se heurtèrent aux murs de parpaings de la cave qui, soudainement, lui sembla oppressante. Autant pour fuir la pièce que ses souvenirs, il tituba vers l’escalier. Son pied cogna la première marche étroite. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe avant que son genou ne subisse le même sort. Il finit de gravir l’escalier tant bien que mal. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de s’affaler sur le sol.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il se retrouva dehors, sur le perron de la maison de rangée qu’il habitait. Sans chaussure ni chaussette, vêtu d’un simple t-shirt éliminé qui ne convenait guère à la saison, ses pas le menèrent machinalement d’une rue à l’autre. Son esprit embrouillé toujours fixé sur la jeune femme, il ne prêtait pas attention au nom des rues ou aux croisements qu’il prenait. Par moments, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il avait alors l’illusion qu’elle se tenait devant lui. L’hallucination disparaissait quand il tentait de l’attraper, le laissant aussi désemparé qu’un nourrisson.

 

 

 

Il revoyait ce jour où la robe rouge s’est effondrée sur le sol, mortellement frappée. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de se remémorer cette chute au ralenti, détaché et presque étranger à la scène, comme s’il regardait un film en arrêt sur image.

Il revoyait le long couteau si familier décrire un arc de cercle pour venir se ficher dans un buisson, jeté et abandonné là. Avec l’habitude, il pouvait décrire jusqu’à la sensation de la garde sous sa peau. Ces armes là, il en avait eu accrochée à la ceinture tant de temps qu’il ne parvenait plus à le compter.

Il revoyait le sang couvrant ses mains et ses vêtements. A vrai dire, il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler quand cela avait commencé. Il avait juste l’impression d’avoir toujours eu les mains dégoulinantes de gouttes collantes et écarlates.

 

 

Pourtant, Havran ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait précédé l’assassinat ni de ce qui l’avait suivi. Le nom de la femme lui restait inconnu malgré ses efforts désespérés pour se le remémorer.

Ses pas rapides le firent s’avancer dans cette ville qui lui était toujours aussi inconnue. Malgré une année passée là, il ignorait que le chat qui venait miauler chaque matin près de son soupirail était à sa voisine de droite, que la gare était à trois rues de là ou que la commune comptait deux collèges et une maternelle. Reclus dans sa cave, il n’avait cure de ce qui se passait au dehors.

Il n’avait jusqu’alors rencontré pas âme qui vive. L’heure matinale y était pour beaucoup. Pourtant, au détour d’une ruelle, à moitié dissimulé derrière un muret, deux hommes en tabassaient un troisième. Un peu à l’écart, un dernier larron inventoriait une dizaine de sachet. Il les ouvrait au fur et à mesure pour en vérifier le contenu.

Connaisseur, un seul coup d’œil suffit à Havran pour comprendre la situation. Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin. Un règlement de compte entre dealer ne le concernait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, un des agresseurs l’aperçut. Craignant un témoin, les hommes de main quittèrent leur victime en piteux état pour se diriger vers lui.

Comme Havran ne se préoccupait pas d’eux, les prenant pour du menu fretin inutile, les dealers le rattrapèrent sans difficulté. L’un d’eux emprisonna son bras, l’empêchant de fuir. Bien mal leur en prit. Assassin chevronné, quatre coups suffirent à neutraliser ses ennemis : un sous le menton et un au plexus par dealer. Le chef, partagé entre le risque que présentait un témoin et le risque de se faire démolir, préféra la fuite.

 

Le couteau gisait sur le sol. Surplombant les corps étalés sur le bitume, Havran gardait les yeux fixés sur la lame brillante de l’arme. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il n’avait plus de couteau à lui depuis plusieurs années. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une arme à feu et quelques armes de poing que, sur le coup, il avait oublié de prendre avec lui. Son regard passa de la lame aux hommes inconscients. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de laisser des vivants derrière lui. Longtemps, il n’en avait pas eu le droit, d’ailleurs.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la garde. Au contact froid du métal contre sa paume, une irrépressible envie de tuer monta petit à petit en lui. Il savait que les exécutions étaient rapides et faciles à faire pour en avoir commises bon nombre. Il avait une préférence pour trancher la gorge des victimes : même des secours professionnels n’y pouvaient rien. A plusieurs reprises, il avait aussi comprimé des carotides ou tranché des artères.

Presque délicatement, il apposa le bout de la lame sur la gorge du premier des dealers. La lame transperça la peau délicate. Une goutte écarlate perla. La gorge d’Havran s’assécha. Ses prunelles ne quittaient plus la bille sanguine. Le sang exerçait un attrait particulier sur lui. Il le trouvait aussi magnifique que détestable.

Au dernier moment, alors qu’il allait sectionner la trachée du dealer, une dernière réserve le retint. Il n’avait pas l’autorisation de tuer. Il ne l’avait plus depuis deux ans. L’envie ne lui manquait pas, pourtant. Havran fantasmait déjà sur les giclées de sang qui suivaient inéluctablement une telle blessure. Seulement, il aurait des ennuis s’il commettait un nouveau meurtre sans autorisation.

Lentement, il glissa la lame sur le torse de l’homme, de l’épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Il n’appuya pas, si bien que le blouson de cuir ne fut même pas égratigné. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua seulement plus tard que la jeune femme était morte à cause d’une profonde entaille, débutant de l’épaule gauche et courant le long du torse jusqu’à la hanche droite. La tentation de répéter une fois de plus ce geste, cette fois en appuyant de toutes ses forces, s’empara de lui. Il trouvait cette façon de tuer particulièrement séduisante et avait hâte de la mettre en pratique.

Alors que la lame était déjà enfoncée de quelques centimètres dans la chair, Havran se ravisa. Il essuya machinalement ses empreintes sur la garde. Cette habitude ne l’avait jamais quitté : il nettoyait jusqu’aux manches des couteaux de cuisine. L’assassin déposa ensuite le couteau à proximité avec de quitter la scène.

 

Il se rendit vite compte qu’il était perdu. Les rues lui étaient inconnues et la ressemblance des maisons de ville l’empêchaient d’identifier son domicile. Au hasard, il prit la première rue sur la droite. Elle n’avait rien de particulier mais il commençait à craindre pour lui. Le soleil n’était pas encore levé malgré les sept heures du matin. Les premières voitures démarraient déjà tandis que quelques habitants sortaient des maisons, parfois avec un chien.

La paranoïa d’Havran lui faisait imaginer un assassin caché dans chaque habitant, prêt à lui régler son compte. Il regretta de ne pas avoir conservé le couteau.

 

 

Une voiture freina devant lui. Méfiant, Havran s’immobilisa, rassemblant machinalement ses poings au niveau de la ceinture, prêt à frapper. Il mit quelques secondes à l’identifier, tant la figure rubiconde de rage et l’absence de coiffure laquée tranchait avec la bonhomie habituelle de la quinquagénaire.

La conductrice l’attrapa par l’épaule pour le secouer sans douceur.

« Havran, pauvre crétin d’égoïste de… »

La liste de noms s’enchaîne, il n’y fit pas attention. La nounou, comme la surnommait ridiculement le Doc, s’emportait toujours rapidement. Employée pour prendre soin de lui, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour quand elle avait constaté le matin même sa disparition.

C’est bien la première fois qu’Havran voyait son visage grassouillet de pré retraitée avec un semblant de plaisir.

« Et j’aurais fais quoi, moi, si il t’avait arrivé un truc ? continuait-elle justement. T’y as pensé avant de ficher le camp ? Tu sais même pas faire marcher un micro-onde, prendre le bus, utiliser une machine à laver, aller chercher du pain… et tu t’en vas sans prévenir ! Toute une journée que je te cherche seule, la police n’a pas voulu lancer un avis de recherche !

— Ma survie est pas une condition de validité du contrat... »

Ses propos furent suivis d’une gifle retentissante qui laissa la joue d’Havran rougie, sans qu’il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« Rentrons, » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Une dernière fois, l’assassin se retourna, pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas suivi. Les ombres impénétrables des hauts bâtiments l’intimidaient et l’inquiétaient, tant il craignait qu’un chien d’Hadès ne lui saute à la gorge.

 


	2. Le Corbeau annonciateur de malheurs

**Chapitre 1 : le corbeau annonciateur de malheurs**

La main experte versa d’un coup le contenu de la casserole dans la passoire. Des volutes de vapeur s’élevèrent puis disparurent. Christine, tantôt cuisinière tantôt garde-fou, hésita un bref instant et se retourna vers la fillette qui attendait, assise à la table.

« Tu veux tes pâtes à quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Pas encore des pâtes !

— Il faut bien que Havran puisse réchauffer quelque chose… »

Le soupir désespéré de l’adulte énerva la fillette. Pour s’occuper avant l’arrivée de son repas, elle attrapa son verre plein d’une main et la télécommande de la télévision de l’autre.

« Pff, y’a rien ! maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

— Alors laisse moi les infos, je ne les ai pas encore vues, réclama Christine.

— Mais va y avoir mes dessins animés !

— Lucie !

— Tu dois appeler Havran pour venir manger ? »

Malgré sa faible tentative de détournement de conversation, la fillette mit quand même la télévision sur la chaine numéro une. Justement, le jingle du journal débutait.

« Pff, c’est vraiment nul, geignit Lucie alors qu’un fait divers occupait le petit écran posé à l’extrémité de la table, tu peux mettre…

— Non. Tu as tes dessins animés tout l’après-midi, pas en plus le midi. Je te signale que ta mère ne veut pas que tu regardes trop la télé. »

La fillette se contenta d’amener le contenu de sa fourchette à sa bouche. Du coin de l’œil, elle vérifiait en même temps l’horloge accrochée au mur. Midi et demi passé, elle devrait attendre jusqu’à cinq heures pour que sa mère revienne la chercher. Elle soupira, se replongea dans la contemplation béate de la télévision.

Cette fois, il s’agissait d’un appel à témoin de la police. Si Lucie ne s’intéressait pas à ce genre d’histoire du haut de ses six ans, elle s’intéressa en revanche aux personnages qui passaient à l’écran, filmés par un téléphone portable. L’image était de basse qualité mais suffisamment claire pour que l’un des protagonistes lui paraisse familier.

« Heureusement qu’Havran sort jamais, pouffa-t-elle.

— Il est sorti il y a trois jours. 

— Sérieux ? »

Lucie observa un moment sa nourrice sans savoir si elle se moquait d’elle. Havran ne sortait jamais. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir puisque la dernière fois qu’il y avait eu la foire, il avait refusé de l’y emmener uniquement pour ne pas quitter la maison. Pour vérifier, elle quitta la cuisine en direction de la cave.

Une fois les escaliers descendus quatre à quatre, elle se retrouva dans la pièce éclairée seulement par des ampoules. De longues tables collées au mur supportaient le travail d’Havran. Des pièces de mécanique étaient étalées sur l’une, des mini caméras au milieu d’elles, tandis que sur deux autres des outils permettaient la construction de divers objets. Lucie savait que l’un était un poste à soudure mais ignorait le but des autres machines. Elle les savait seulement nécessaires aux constructions.

Justement, Havran était occupé à terminer l’assemblage d’une petite caméra. Armé de deux fines pinces, il plaça les deux pièces en contact, les noua à l’aide d’un fil conducteur puis les intégra à la structure finale. Pour dégager ses yeux, il avait attaché ses cheveux gras trop longs en une queue de rat disgracieuse qui pendait dans son dos.

Pendant tout le temps qu’avait nécessité ce travail de précision, Lucie était restée immobile. Elle savait qu’il ne fallait pas le déranger. Mais quand le téléphone portable et sa caméra espionne intégrée furent reposés sur la table, elle ne se gêna pas.

« Ça te fait pas mal à ton bras ? A cause du couteau ? »

Havran ne répondit pas à sa jeune amie. Il retira uniquement l’élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux pour que ceux-ci lui retombent sur la figure puis il attrapa le téléphone pour le ranger délicatement avec d’autres de ses productions. Un stylo muni d’une puce traçable lui sembla comporter une imperfection.

« Havran ! » s’impatienta la fillette.

Il attrapa le stylo, le positionna sous une loupe. Effectivement, un fil dépassait à peine. Il lui faudrait tout remettre en ordre : il savait qu’un échec du matériel pouvait causer l’échec d’une mission. Il le posa sur la table.

« Qui c’est qui t’a dit pour mon bras ? finit-il par demander sans se retourner.

— Ah, je savais qu’c’était toi !

— Tu savais pas ?

— C’était mal filmé. Mais c’est génial que tu sortes ! s’enthousiasma Lucie. Ah, mais tu vas avoir des problèmes avec la police. ‘Parait qu’ils te cherchent ! »

Havran haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement suivre bêtement les instructions des notices pour créer des mouchards ou d’autres gadgets de ce genre. En revanche, l’occupation manuelle et l’attention nécessaire qu’elle requérait l’empêchait de penser. C’était tout ce qu’il désirait.

Il avait terminé depuis longtemps les rectifications de son stylo et se concentrait à présent sur l’élaboration d’un brouilleur d’onde quand Christine descendit le voir. Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré à la vue du t-shirt crasseux et du jean délavé.

« Tu es censé prendre une douche tous les jours. Même ça tu ne le sais pas ? Oh et puis fait comme tu veux, abdiqua-t-elle d’emblée. Nous devons aller au commissariat. Dépêche-toi de te rendre présentable.

— Je sortirai pas.

— Bon sang, arrête un peu, c’est la police dont on parle ! Tu sais, pénal-crime-prison ?

— Aucune importance. Ils peuvent rien faire, lui assura Havran sans porter davantage d’attention à sa gouvernante. Je suis occupé.

— Tu es vraiment cinglé ! Je te préviens, je leur dirai que c’est entièrement ta faute ! Il n’est pas question que je trempe dans quoi que ce soit à cause de toi ! »

Alors que la femme quittait furieusement l’habitation pour se diriger vers le commissariat, Havran attrapa le gros dictionnaire précairement posé sur une pile de manuels.

« Cinglé…cinglé… » murmura-il en recherchant ce mot qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Son doigt rachitique s’arrêta au milieu de la page.

« Ah, c’est pas un compliment, découvrit-il sans que sa voix ne puisse trahir un quelconque sentiment.

— Havran, j’m’ennuie ! Tu viens jouer ? réclama impatiemment Lucie. Christine est partie, on est qu’à deux !

— Je suis occupé. Je dois terminer ça.

— Non c’est pas vrai. Hier tu as dit que t’avais plus les machins. »

Havran vérifia rapidement. C’était vrai, il lui manquait un composant. Il porta sa main à son front et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau qu’il utilisait la plupart du temps. Il n’avait pas dormi depuis trois jours et cela commençait à devenir préoccupant. Il savait qu’il devrait bien s’assoupir tôt ou tard mais il était terrorisé à la simple pensée de se retrouver avec ses cauchemars.

« Tu peux pas jouer seule ?

— Pas marrant ! Allez, viens ! On a qu’à faire un cache-cache. Tu comptes ou c’est moi ? »

Suite au silence de son ami, Lucie insista encore et encore. Finalement, elle abandonna. Plutôt que le cache-cache, elle préféra amener un jeu de société. La boite dans les mains, elle redescendit dans la cave. Elle comprit que c’était peine perdue dès qu’elle vit que le robot s’était avancé au centre de la pièce. Identique à celles qui accueillaient régulièrement les clients dans les magasins haut de gamme, les fonctions de la machine, prononcer des phrases préenregistrées et bouger, en faisaient l’un des robots les plus avancés qui existaient. Havran avait personnalisé ses traits artificiels pour le métamorphoser en une jeune femme ravissante vêtue d’une robe d’un rouge éclatant. Il était encore une fois en train de taper sur l’ordinateur relié au robot pour moduler les paramètres.

« Non, pas mon fils. Je vous en supplie, pas mon fils.

— Pas ça, marmonna Havran en modifiant un paramètre.

— Non, pas mon fils. Je vous en supplie, pas mon fils, répéta le robot d’une voix à peine plus aiguë.

— Toujours pas. C’est jamais ça ! »

Lucie allait lui répliquer que c’était très bien ainsi quand du bruit à l’étage attira son attention. Elle allait le faire remarquer à Havran quand la porte de la cave s’ouvrit pour dévoiler Christine et deux policiers en uniforme.

« Voilà, c’est lui Havran, leur présenta la gouvernante. La fillette est la fille des voisins que je garde en journée. Havran, ces messieurs Rayguel et Lastier sont des policiers.

—   Vous avez un très joli surnom monsieur Corbeau, apprécia Rayguel avec un léger sourire charmeur avant d’ajouter pour s’expliquer, j’ai fait quelques années de slovaque. Un surnom peu fréquent, n’est ce pas ? »

Le silence buté du concerné ennuya un peu le policier. Il avait espéré finir tôt cette histoire pour ne pas faire d'heures supplémentaires. Les réticences d'Havran contredisaient ses espérances.

« Acceptez-vous de vous rendre au commissariat avec nous, monsieur ? reprit poliment et fermement le policier tandis que son acolyte gardait les yeux rivés sur le robot.

— Je sors pas.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, s’excusa Christine, je vous avais prévenu qu’il était… mentalement un peu dérangé.

— Je sortirai pas, réaffirma Havran en continuant ses modifications sous l’œil attentif de Lastier.

— Il va avoir des problèmes ? s’inquiéta tout de même la gouvernante.

— Il en aurait eu quelques heures plus tôt mais nous avons retrouvé la victime. Les agresseurs sont aussi passés aux aveux…bien malgré eux d’ailleurs. Ils étaient si occupés à vous incriminer qu’ils ont oublié de se taire sur les conditions dans lesquelles vous vous étiez rencontrés, détailla Rayguel avec un léger sourire. Faites nous un témoignage, présentez vous devant le juge lors du jugement et tout devrait bien se passer.

— La vidéo plaide en ta faveur, Havran ! s’enthousiasma la gouvernante. C’est un cas de légitime défense, n’est ce pas ?

— Ça l’est, confirma Rayguel avant d’ajouter pour la précision, dans le cas où la défense est proportionnelle à l’attaque. Vous avez eu de la chance, monsieur. Vos victimes s’en sont bien sorties. La première fois que j’ai vu la vidéo, j’ai pensé que vous alliez les trucider. »

La confirmation fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à Lucie. Elle était attachée à Havran et ne voulait pas qu’il se retrouve en prison. Pourtant, malgré l’apparente facilité de la situation, l’entretien dura presque deux longues heures. A cette occasion, Havran dut signer de multiples papiers, tantôt pour la déclaration, tantôt pour d’autres utilités qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Puis, enfin, les officiers de police repartirent.

Aussitôt qu’il posa le pied dans sa voiture de fonction, Rayguel se retourna vers son coéquipier.

« Toi qui a la langue aussi pendue, tu me fous royalement la paix, remarqua-t-il en sous-entendant plus ou moins subtilement qu’il y avait anguille sous roche.

— Le robot, je le connais. »

Sa voix s’étrangla, il fit une pause. Rayguel se garda bien de reprendre la parole. Il avait le pressentiment que, s’il le faisait, il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l’histoire. Il se contenta de s’emparer d’une bouteille d’eau déposée dans la boite à gant depuis longtemps et de la présenter à son ami.

« C’était quand je travaillais encore à Paris, à la police judiciaire, finit par reprendre Lastier, la femme d’un député avait été retrouvée baignant dans son sang dans son salon. Je n’oublierai jamais cette affaire…Elle avait été découpée par un grand couteau de l’épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Un véritable carnage ! »

Rayguel sursauta. Pour avoir étudié avec une précision inégalable la vidéo de l’attaque des trafiquants, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer la similitude entre les dires de son acolyte et la menace silencieuse de Havran. Le lien se fit immédiatement dans son esprit de policier aguerri.

« La seule chose que nous avons retrouvé du gamin est une tache de sang derrière sa mère et sur l’arme. Pas de corps. Pas non plus de réponse.

— Pas de réponse ? Tu veux dire, pas moyen de mettre la main sur le meurtrier ?

— Entre autre. J’étais sur une piste quand l’affaire m’a été retirée. Pas moyen de savoir pourquoi.

— Et qui ?

— Non plus. Toujours est-il que l’enquête a été classée deux mois après ça. Pas de suite, pas de suspect. »

Lastier serra les poings. Cette absence de solution le hantait encore parfois, lui qui avait un sens de la justice si développé. Il plongea son regard dans la contemplation du paysage urbain qu’il connaissait bien. Rayguel comprit le message et démarra sans attendre ni demander plus d’explication. Son désintéressement de cette affairée oubliée de presque tous n’était pas feint. Il considérait avoir assez de travail sans pour autant replonger dans les cas classés. Pour autant il soupçonnait que son coéquipier n’allait pas tarder à fouiner du côté de Havran et, lui, serait par conséquent concerné qu’il le veuille ou non. Il espéra tout de même pouvoir y échapper.

 

 

 

Havran quitta la fenêtre. Il avait observé les deux agents quitter son domicile avec une gêne qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Le regard insistant de Lastier qui ne l’avait pas quitté un seul moment n’y était pas étranger. Par une étrange coïncidence, le regard du policier lui en rappelait un autre, sans qu’il ne puisse parvenir à se souvenir à qui il appartenait. Il haïssait les yeux bleus.

Rapidement, il revint dans sa cave bien aimée. D’un geste habituel, il chercha du regard son robot à la robe rouge. Il ne fut satisfait que quand il le trouva, bien rangé au fond de la pièce. Il resta à le contempler quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’une pile de papier attira son attention sur les planches en bois qui lui servaient de plan de travail. Christine y avait déposé les documents et convocations. L’évocation de ses futurs ennuis judiciaires ennuya Havran. Il se savait en tord. D’un geste rapide, il alluma son ordinateur.

Une fois qu’il fut devant l’espace réservé aux mails, il hésita. Bien que deux ans plus tôt il avait reçu l’ordre de rester discret et d’avertir en cas de problème, il ne savait pas s’il devait signaler les récents événements. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Havran se mit à pianoter sur le clavier. Ses doigts allaient lentement d’une touche à l’autre, prouvant inutilement sa faible expérience à une machine qui était depuis longtemps un élément essentiel de la vie courante. La version qu’il possédait datait d’à peine un an. Pourtant, elle était presque désuète. L’ordinateur ne comprenait en tout et pour tout qu’un petit boîtier à peine plus grand qu’une carte bancaire. Il projetait devant lui un écran tactile et un clavier sous forme d'hologramme. Dans le coin, plusieurs icônes permettaient d’accéder aux fonctionnalités. Encore une fois, le doigt d’Havran traversa une touche. Il appuyait trop. Sur l’écran, la lettre s’était inscrite trois fois.

« Suffit de régler les options de saisie, expliqua Christine du haut de l’escalier. Tu veux quelque chose ?

— Non. »

La réponse brève de son protégé découragea la surveillante de rester. D’ailleurs, elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l’éducation de Havran pour se contenter du ménage et des soins strictement nécessaires.

Il appuya sur la touche envoi. Il se demanda un instant si avoir encore transpercé la touche allait inonder la boite de réception du destinataire.

Une heure après avoir envoyé le message, une petite musique l’informa d’une réponse. Il posa le doigt sur le mail concerné en prenant bien garde de ne faire que l’effleurer. Automatiquement, le courriel s’ouvrit.

 

Havran,

Par mesure de précaution, nous t’avions fait suivre ces derniers jours. Le rapport nous a informés de tous ces malencontreux événements.

Des solutions ont déjà été prises et le seront encore. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter à ce sujet. Pour éviter davantage d’ennuis, prend garde à ce que tu fais.

Orpheo   


Le message rassura Havran sur son sort. Il s’était attendu à se faire réprimander pour son imprudence. Il se vautra dans le fauteuil de bureau pour lâcher un soupir satisfait. Il savait que ce n’était que partie remise, que tôt ou tard il aurait des problèmes. Sa fatigue s’abattit sur lui d’un seul coup. Si occupé avec les policiers, il n’y avait pas pris garde. Le rappel était brutal. Dès qu’il ferma les yeux, des images passées le firent se redresser en sursaut.

Plus pour s’occuper l’esprit que par envie de travailler, il tira deux éléments d’une caisse en bois fraîchement livrée. Après avoir étudié une notice de montage, il identifia une caméra miniature. D’un geste alourdi par la fatigue, il s’empara d’un petit tournevis et d’autres pièces minuscules.

Il s’entêta à souder, coller et assembler les divers objets selon le plan. En une dizaine de minutes, ses mains se firent plus lentes, ralenties par l’épuisement consécutif aux trois jours passés éveillé. Encore dix minutes plus tard, il laissa échapper une lime qui vint riper sur la coque de protection et s’enfoncer légèrement dans le bois de la table. Havran se frotta les yeux et réprima un bâillement. Soulevant la petite caméra, il compta deux fils tranchés. Il était occupé à les retirer quand ses paupières se fermèrent. Sa tête se posa sur son bras tandis qu’il laissait échapper le fruit de son labeur.

  
  


Les dossiers s’empilaient sur la table encombrée. D’un bout à l’autre, les policiers s’occupaient de leurs affaires. Par moment, un agent emmenait un inconnu dans une salle en face des bureaux séparés par de minces cloisons. Plusieurs pièces regroupaient différents agents, entassés dans des bureaux exigus d’un petit commissariat, visibles du couloir par la vitre transparente. Ce jour là, les locaux étaient remplis d’hommes et de femmes bruyants qui n’hésitaient pas à s’interpeller à travers la pièce.

Rayguel anticipa des ennuis au simple silence de la salle. Précautionneusement, il pencha la tête pour épier la porte. Le lieutenant de police était entré. La simple apparition de l’homme cintré dans son uniforme presque trop étroit pour son ventre avait fait taire les agents. Parallèlement, sa venue les avait détournés de leur travail.

Seul Lastier persévérait au milieu de ses piles bancales de paperasserie. Il étudiait chaque feuille avec une ferveur rare. C’était à cette attitude que Rayguel avait identifié l’affaire de son collègue : en partie l’agression des dealers, en partie l’assassinat de la femme du député, devenu par la suite sénateur.

« Adrien, décolle un peu, le pressa l’agent. Sois au moins attentif aux sermons du patron ! »

Le reproche ne produisit pas l’effet escompté. Rayguel n’eut pas le loisir de s’en formaliser puisque le lieutenant Ludovic Bailett se dirigeait vers leur box. Au geste machinal de l’homme qui le faisait se gratter la moustache en cas de nervosité, le policier craignit pour son poste.

« J’aimerais vous parler de votre affaire en cours, annonça de but en blanc Bailett de sa voix rauque.

— Notre affaire ? répéta Lastier. Je vous avais prévenu qu’il me fallait encore faire quelques recherches sur ce Havran avant de rendre notre rapport.

— Justement. Vous ne vous occupez plus de ça. »

La nouvelle stupéfia Lastier. Même Rayguel qui se gardait bien de tout zèle haussa les sourcils tandis qu’un mauvais pressentiment lui faisait regretter ce travail en moins. En face d’eux, Bailett passa une main nerveuse sur sa moustache.

« Qui s’en occupera alors ? interrogea rapidement Lastier. J’ai plusieurs pistes…dont une sur une affaire classée non résolue.

— Je n’en sais rien. Personne d’ici en tout cas. L’enquête est retirée, vous avez interdiction de continuer à mettre votre nez dedans et l’ordre ne venait pas d’en bas. Vraiment pas d’en bas, insista le lieutenant en baissant tellement la voix que ses deux interlocuteurs l’entendaient à peine.

— Très bien, chef. Un dossier en moins. »

L’acceptation trop rapide et trop certaine de son coéquipier fit lâcher un juron à Rayguel. Depuis cinq ans qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait appris à le connaître. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent dès que Bailett tourna le dos à ses hommes pour repartir. Lastier darda son regard bleuté vers son partenaire, résolu, guère prêt à lâcher un os savoureux.

Cette fois ci, songea Rayguel, il n’était pas prêt d’échapper au travail supplémentaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée de août 2014


	3. L'os du bouledogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée de août 2014

**Chapitre 2 : l’os du bouledogue**

 

De la même manière que la veille, les documents s’entassaient sur le large bureau d’Adrien Lastier. Loin d’avoir obéi à l’ordre de son supérieur, il s’était entêté dans ses recherches. Son visage plus pâle que d’ordinaire, les coins de la bouche agités de tics nerveux, il furetait au niveau des actes de naissance depuis l’aurore. La pièce presque vide témoignait d’un dimanche après midi habituel, au détail près que pour la première fois, un policier s’était proposé pour être de garde. A cette occasion, le lieutenant Ludovic Bailett s’était méfié mais avait fini par accepter la proposition.

Profondément plongé dans son ancien dossier nouvellement retiré, Lastier accumulait les irrégularités. La première avait été l’impossibilité de retrouver le nom complet de Havran. Il était allé jusqu’à se renseigner en personne auprès de la gouvernante, la brave Christine Perrot, qui lui avait fourni la photocopie d’une pièce d’identité. Lastier avait longuement étudié la photographie affichée dessus, indécis. Il avait aussi demandé l’avis d’une de ses vieilles connaissances. Le résultat était édifiant, quoique peu surprenant. Le cliché était faux, retouché à l’ordinateur à de nombreux endroits. Avec les puissants logiciels de photomanipulation apparus ces dernières années, le policier n’en était pas étonné. C’était devenu un classique des faux papiers pour tout trafiquant. Lui-même s’était fait prendre au piège lorsque, pour vérifier s’il n’avait aucune aventure extraconjugale, sa femme avait retouché une photo de lui pour lui ajouter une galante compagnie. Il avait fait la connaissance du canapé pendant un mois.

Là où Lastier avait commencé à flairer le réseau organisé fut lors de sa recherche sur Rémi Pullan, le nom inscrit sur la carte. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci était doté d’un fichier informatique lui conférant une existence solide et incontestable. Pourtant, quand le policier avait envoyé ces mêmes documents à son contact des fraudes, il avait reçu trois jours après une réponse courte, rapide et inquiétante : tous les papiers étaient faux, le seul Pullan qui existait se prénommait Stanislas et avait près de quatre-vingt ans.

Lastier se redressa, passa sa main sur ses yeux. Cette affaire l’obnubilait. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait pu la rattacher à l’assassinat de la femme du sénateur, sauf à considérer que la ressemblance entre un robot et une épouse morte était un lien. Il sortit un lot de photographies, prises par la gouvernante, qu’il avait fait développer le matin même. Havran apparaissait sur chacune dans différentes positions. Là encore, il fut pris d’une hésitation. Il ne savait pas quoi déduire de ce visage décharné, des poches noires sous les yeux bleutés et de ces cheveux hirsutes qui tombaient dans le dos de l’homme en paquets disgracieux. Le policier sépara les clichés en deux et en lança un sur le bureau voisin, dérangeant son coéquipier dans sa rêverie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Il est pas sain, ce gars, marmonna Rayguel. Tu as vu sa tête ? Et pas que ça, il est minuscule et on voit tous ses os…

— Mais son âge ? insista Lastier. Ses papiers sont faux, nous n’avons aucune indication. Ni âge, ni lieu de naissance et je ne te parle même pas de sa filiation !

— A peu près vingt-cinq ou trente ans, je dirais. Il n’a pas tellement de rides, il est plus…Disons… _creusé_.

— Ca ferait treize ans... Un assassinat à treize ans, c’est jeune, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Pas trop, j’ai déjà attrapé un gamin tueur de neuf ans », marmonna Rayguel.

L’homme grimaça. Cette affaire restait encore trop présente dans son esprit et, sans nul doute, il s’agissait là de la pire affaire de sa vie. Appelé pour un cambriolage par un vieux voyeur qui passait son temps à surveiller ses voisins, il était arrivé sur une scène de crime, un enfant surplombant les corps troués, un couteau à la main.

« Non, ce qui me gêne surtout, c’est le professionnalisme dans l’assassinat de Maryse Deworken, poursuivit Rayguel. J’ai étudié ton dossier. Si c’est bien ce Havran, ce qui ne fait pas de doute, alors il est probable qu’il n’en soit pas à son coup d’essai. »

Troublé, Lastier acquiesça de la tête. L’idée d’un tueur en série l’avait déjà effleuré. Elle n’avait rien de réjouissante, d’autant qu’il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le coincer.

« Monsieur Lastier, intervint une jeune recrue encore en stage, un homme prétend avoir été victime d’une tentative de vol de téléphone.

— J’arrive. »

Le temps de dissimuler les papiers qu’il n’aurait jamais dû détenir et le policier se dirigea vers l’accueil. Là, un jeune homme attendait nerveusement, les mains dans les poches. Les regards hésitants qu’il lançait aux nouveaux venus intriguèrent l’agent.

« Bien, je m’appelle Adrien Lastier, se présenta le policier. Avant toute chose, sachez que déclarer comme un vol un téléphone portable perdu, oublié ou accidentellement détruit pour en récupérer un chez l’opérateur s’appelle un faux témoignage et vous expose à des poursuites judiciaires. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Il a vraiment été volé ! S'offusqua le jeune en reprenant confiance en lui. Un téléphone dernière génération…Je suis sûr qu’il coûtait autant que votre paye.

— Tu l’as pas volée, celle là, se moqua un policier du fond de la pièce.

— Dans ce cas, suivez moi, je vous prie, accepta docilement Lastier. Nous allons mettre un peu d’ordre dans votre histoire. Ceci dit, mon avertissement tient toujours. »

  
  


L’absence de bruit dans la maison n’était pas inhabituel à cette heure avancée de a nuit. Au contraire, le silence prenait ses aises et s’étalait, pièce par pièce, jusqu’à recouvrir paisiblement toute l’habitation. Les murs en étaient en grande partie responsables, épais comme tous ceux des anciennes bâtisses. Cette nuit là, ils tâchaient de sauvegarder encore une fois le doux silence.

Au sous-sol, Havran était profondément endormi, de ce sommeil qu’il redoutait tant. Il était affalé sur son plan de travail, encore habillé, depuis quelques heures lorsque son visage se contracta douloureusement. Plus que le sommeil, il haïssait ce que certains appelaient rêves et qui se transformait chaque fois chez lui en cauchemar. Les mouvements de ses globes oculaires sous ses paupières closes augmentèrent. Comme d’habitude, il se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant, à peine une heure plus tard. Sa chaise renversée sous le coup de son mouvement brutal, il s’était retrouvé sur le sol. Son maigre t-shirt ne protégeait guère son dos du carrelage glacial mais il s’en moquait. Bien qu’éveillé, il était incapable de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il revivait encore des épisodes de son passé. Au lieu des murs blancs d’une cave sécurisée, il se retrouvait dans une pièce sombre à l’odeur infecte avec pour toute lumière que celle qui passait sous la porte. Il ne reposait pas sur un carrelage propre et froid, il gisait dans son sang. Ce jour là, ses blessures s’étaient rouvertes. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans son dos meurtri.

Peu à peu, le souvenir s’effaça devant la réalité. La respiration trop rapide d'Havran s’apaisait petit à petit tandis qu’il clignait des yeux pour identifier ce qui l’entourait. Le rouge de son sang se superposa un long moment au blanc des murs. Il ne se releva que bien plus tard.

Ses yeux hagards partiellement cachés par de grosses mèches grossières de cheveux foncés se posèrent sur l’escalier. Il craignit d’avoir dérangé sa gouvernante avec ses hurlements nocturnes. Allait-il être sanctionné ? Il l’ignorait mais son sang se glaçait à la seule perspective d’une punition.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente alors que le spectre de ses cauchemars s’éloignait. Havran savait ne pas pouvoir leur échapper. Pour éviter de se rendormir, il reprit son tournevis pour s’occuper et les éloigner temporairement par son activité intensive. Il était à peine trois heures du matin et il recommençait inlassablement les mêmes gestes répétitifs de construction. Il eut encore deux micro nuits comme celle là.

A huit heures, Christine descendit dans la cave. Elle tenait d’une main une tasse de café, de l’autre un panier en osier rempli de petits pains et de croissants. Elle ne porta aucune attention particulière aux cernes affreuses de son protégé ni à son teint blafard, s’y étant habituée depuis un an.

« Tu devrais manger, conseilla-t-elle en posant la tasse sur un coin de l’espace de travail, et te reposer un peu.

— Pas besoin. Pas envie.

— Au pire, j’ai des somnifères. Ça te fera dormir une bonne nuit.

— C’est pas interdit ?

— Si, normalement, confirma la gouvernante les lèvres pincées, mais ta tête me fait trop peur. Si tu acceptais d’aller chez le médecin…

— Pas question ! coupa Havran.

— Ou alors chez le psy ! »

Exaspérée, Christine avait lâché la phrase qu’elle retenait depuis des mois. Elle le regretta, craignant que son interlocuteur ne se vexe. Il n’en avait pas l’air et se contentait d’observer sa gouvernante. A cause de ses cheveux longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, la femme ne s’en rendit pas compte.

« C’est quoi un psy ? finit par interroger Havran.

— Une personne qui aide les…petits problèmes psychologiques des gens, répondit Christine après un silence stupéfait, regarde dans le dictionnaire si tu veux savoir plus en détail. Allons, tu sais que tu es un peu dérangé comme personne ? Tu peux t’améliorer… probablement…peut-être. Il faut juste un peu d’aide…beacoup... »

Havran baissa la tête et attrapa le dictionnaire pour aller voir la définition. La discussion ne l’intéressait pas. Elle était trop courante pour comprendre autre chose de nouveau que le terme de psychologue. En outre, il savait que la gouvernante n’insistait que par acquis de conscience puisque, dans le cas où il se comporterait comme n’importe qui, elle perdrait son travail avantageux.

« Va au moins prendre une douche, lui ordonna Christine. Je t’ai mis des vêtements propres sur la chaise, laisse ceux là dans le bac à linge sale. »

Le hochement de tête docile de Havran passa inaperçu. Il se leva vivement pour se rendre à l’étage. Comme annoncé, une chemise neuve encore dans son plastique de protection et un pantalon à la coupe droite semblable à un de costume, lui aussi neuf, l'attendaient. Leur nouveau propriétaire rapprocha cette absence de jean trop grand et de tee-shirt malencontreusement troué par la possible audience devant le juge. Malgré ses refus multiples, il n’avait pas été écouté.

Havran se débarrassa de ses habits et les laissa en boule dans le petit bac gris qui servait à recueillir le linge sale. Il se hâta d’avancer dans la douche. Lorsque l’eau coula sur lui, il ferma les yeux de contentement. Un instant, il en oublia sa hantise de se retrouver nu. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour vérifier que personne n’était entré dans la pièce. Une fois savonné, rincé puis essuyé grossièrement, il s’empressa d’attraper les habits et de les enfiler à une vitesse impressionnante.

Au moment où il redescendit à sa cave, après s’être emparé au passage d’un petit pain dans le panier remonté dans la cuisine, une petite musique retentit. Simultanément, l’écran de l’ordinateur s’était projeté sur le mur. Un mail encore non consulté venait d’y apparaître. Il cliqua dessus. Le message s’afficha devant ses yeux.

 

Prend garde à toi. Certaines personnes fouillent dans ton passé. Ne sors pas, fais toi oublier.

Orpheo

 

Le message troubla profondément Havran. Son passé, il l’avait cru définitivement enterré. Seuls ses cauchemars et son robot témoignaient de ce qu’il vivait encore deux ans auparavant. D’ailleurs il se souvenait de l’assurance du Doc quand ce dernier lui avait garanti qu’il ne risquait pas de voir revenir ses vieux démons, avec cet air grave et presque triste qui le caractérisait tant. Pourtant, le contraire était en train de lui arriver.

Il hurla.

  
  
  
Le message de rappel, dur et menaçant, gisait sur le bureau, sous les yeux marron du lieutenant Bailett. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. En fait, il n’arrivait pas à croire que quelqu’un osât le menacer aussi franchement et par écrit. Il avait d’abord pensé que son interlocuteur n’était qu’un imbécile. Il s’était ravisé en considérant que ledit interlocuteur était assez intelligent pour avoir eu connaissance de la transgression des ordres. La mine sombre, il passa sa main sur son menton fraîchement rasé. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Ce message était officiel. Il se saisit d’une copie de la feuille de papier et traversa le couloir pour se retrouver dans la salle de ses agents. Là, il trouva son meilleur homme en train d’étudier une liasse de paperasse. De temps en temps, celui-ci prenait des notes, de sa belle écriture qui paraissait presque être de la calligraphie.

« Lieutenant Bailett, le salua immédiatement le subordonné.

— Sur quoi tu travailles ?

— Une affaire…une affaire de vol de téléphone.

— Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais que tu t’entêtais encore sur l’affaire des dealers qui t’a été retirée… »

L’expression gênée du policier fut assez pour faire comprendre à son supérieur qu’il avait visé juste.

« Écoute, je suis le premier à dire que tu as ta place à la PJ et pas au milieu des contraventions mais tu dois bien comprendre que cette histoire ne concerne plus personne ici. Ce que tu fais est illégal !

— Un double meurtre, lieutenant ! s’entêta encore le policier. Laissez-moi une semaine…non, seulement quelques jours et j’aurais assez pour…

— Ça suffit agent Lastier ! gronda Bailett. Cette histoire me déplaît autant qu’à vous, elle empeste les manigances et les manipulations mais entrez vous dans le crâne que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Rien faire du tout ! Même dans le cas où vous seriez capable de trouver le fin mot de l’histoire, vous ne pourrez rien faire ! »

Le regard fuyant de Lastier ne rassura pas son supérieur. Il était de ces indécrottables idéalistes qui ne lâchent pas avant d’avoir exhumé la vérité, quels que soient les ordres. Pourtant, le lieutenant Bailett savait ce qui risquait d’arriver à force de fouiner quand on ne devait pas.

Le claquement d’une porte retentit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Rayguel s’avançait, un gobelet de café brûlant à la main. Il n’avait pas encore revêtu son uniforme réglementaire et son survêtement rouge et noir se démarquait nettement de la veste grise de ses collègues.

« Bonjour lieutenant ! scanda l’arrivant. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Si vous étiez arrivé à l’heure, vous le sauriez ! Lastier vous racontera. Vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions temporairement.

— Quoi ? s’exclama Lastier sans parvenir à y croire.

— Super ! Mais pourquoi ? interrogea seulement Rayguel.

— Parce que je vous sauve la mise. Si vous vous entêtez encore, ce ne sera pas une simple sanction administrative mais beaucoup plus que vous prendrez, se justifia le lieutenant. Alors vous rentrez chez vous, vous vous changez les idées et vous vous occupez de tout sauf de ce Havran. Suis-je assez clair ? »

L’exclamation joyeuse de l’un et des plus réservée de l’autre ne surprit guère Bailett. A leurs manières, les deux agents étaient excellent, l’un par son acharnement, l’autre par son soutient inconditionnel à l’adage : « peu mais bien » que certains appelaient seulement de la fainéantise.

A l’annonce de leur suspension, Lastier attrapa son manteau. Il avait tendu sa main vers ses papiers mais un coup d’œil désapprobateur de son supérieur l’y avait fait renoncer.   
  


« Je te ramène chez toi, proposa aimablement Rayguel une fois que tous les deux furent dans le parking.

— Pas la peine, j’ai ma voiture.

— Non, je te ramène chez toi. »

Lastier ne comprit l’insistance de son ami qu’une fois qu’ils furent dans la voiture et un peu éloigné du commissariat.

« J’ai aussi fait ma petite enquête, annonça sérieusement Rayguel, pas sur Havran comme toi mais sur le sénateur Deworken. Alors…Il n’y a pas grand-chose si on n’y fait pas attention mais mis bout à bout certains détails sont assez troublants.

— Lesquels ?

— Je vais y venir. Mais pour ça, il faut en revenir à plusieurs dizaines d’années avant l’assassinat de sa femme. Brillant étudiant, Amaury Deworken croise à la fac de Paris deux personnes, Paul Brulain et Thomas Duroy. Ils vont devenir inséparables : mêmes idées, mêmes projets, mêmes caractères... Deworken et Brulain se sont tourné vers le Parlement, Duroy vers les ministères puis la présidence.

— Tout le monde sait ça ! coupa Lastier, pour qui les racontars politiques n’avaient que peu d’intérêt.

— Au moment de l’assassinat de Maryse et du jeune Maximus Deworken, reprit Rayguel sans se formaliser de l’interruption, le président Duroy en était à la seconde année de son mandat et il avait placé Brulain au ministère de l’intérieur. C’est là que ça devient intéressant. Douze octobre deux-mille-soixante-trois, double assassinat. Huit jours après, l’enquête est retirée à la police judiciaire. Une heure plus tard, des témoins ont raconté avoir vu débouler le sénateur Deworken dans le cabinet présidentiel. S’en est suivi une dispute qui a fait trembler jusqu’aux murs. A la suite de ça, Deworken n’a plus jamais adressé la parole à Duroy mais il continuait à voir Brulain. Ma question est donc quel pouvoir avait notre ancien président que n’avait pas le ministre de l’intérieur ?

— Le pouvoir hiérarchique ? Non, se reprit brusquement Lastier, si ç'avait été le cas, il en aurait aussi voulu à Brulain. Non, je ne vois pas. Le président a beaucoup de pouvoir mais sur la police, pas plus que le ministre…

— Parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la police. Le Président de la République est le chef des armées. L’enquête a été confiée à une section de l’armée plutôt qu’à la police judiciaire, voilà ce qui a rendu fou de rage Deworken.

— Elle n’a pas ce pouvoir, objecta Lastier avant d’ajouter pris d’un doute, enfin je ne crois pas.

— En général, elle ne l’a pas. Mais l’Unité Nationale de Sauvegarde l’a. Cette même Unité dont le directeur a rencontré, à l’époque, le Président Duroy entre le moment de l’assassinat de Maryse et Maximus Deworken et le retrait de l’enquête. Tu crois aux coïncidences ? »

Les conclusions effarantes de l’enquête de Rayguel donnèrent beaucoup à réfléchir à l’agent Lastier. Plus celui-ci tentait d’entr’apercevoir les limites à ce qui lui paraissait comme une machination de très grande envergure, plus il doutait de sa capacité à mener au bout son ancienne affaire. Ce ne fut qu’au bout de longues minutes de réflexion dans un silence troublé par le seul bruit de moteur qu’il remarqua que sa maison n’était qu’à quelques rues du commissariat.

« Où allons-nous ?

— Oh, tu as enfin remarqué ? Pour un flic, ton flair laisse à désirer ! se moqua sans vergogne le propriétaire de l’auto.

— Lucien… ?

— Continuer l’enquête en interrogeant un témoin clef.

— Le sénateur ? 

— Tu vois quand tu veux ! Finalement, heureusement que Bailett nous a donné des vacances, j’aurais eu horreur de faire des heures supplémentaires. »

La conclusion de l’agent si représentative de sa personnalité tira un sourire à son ami. Lastier profita du long voyage qui le conduirait un peu plus bas que la capitale pour noter toutes leurs conclusions sur un calepin électronique tiré de sa poche. Le gadget, très prisé pour le travail en extérieur, était roulé autour du stylet lorsqu’il n’était pas utilisé. Ensuite, il suffisait de le dérouler et l’étirer à la taille voulue et il se rigidifiait automatiquement. Il ne restait plus qu’à l’utilisateur d’écrire ce qu’il désirait après avoir déterminé le type de papier et, si besoin était, le dossier. Le stylet glissait sur la surface tactile de l’engin quand la main de Lastier s’arrêta.

« Je suis en train de noter toutes les questions que nous devrions poser, expliqua-t-il, mais l’une me trotte dans la tête sans que je puisse y trouver de réponse. Si l’UNS a empêché l’enquête sur l’assassinat et qu’il couvre l’assassin, que pourrons-nous faire ? Nous allons remuer beaucoup de souvenirs pour rien. Je ne suis pas certain que…

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a toujours moyen d’arriver à ses fins. 

— Tu comptes faire quoi ?

— Laisser ça à un sénateur et sa meute de journaliste si le directeur de l’UNS n’est pas assez intelligent pour nous permettre de rouvrir l’enquête. »

  


Quand, enfin, la voiture s’arrêta, Lastier fut le premier à bondir hors du véhicule. A force de ressasser cette affaire dans son esprit, il n’en pouvait plus. A ses côtés, l’agent Rayguel ne se pressait pas. Il observait les bâtisses de la rue, recherchait celle du sénateur. Son regard rencontra une maison de maître dont la porte cochère impressionnait d’emblée. Avant même de lire le numéro, il sut que c’était celle là.

« J’espère qu’il sera là, marmonna Rayguel de mauvaise humeur après deux heures de voiture.

— Parce que tu ne l’avais pas prévenu ?

— Comment j’aurais pu savoir qu’on allait se faire suspendre ! J’ai profité de l’occasion, c’est tout.

— Et s’il n’est pas là ?

— Mais j’en sais rien ! Oh et puis, sonne comme ça on sera fixé. »

Mortifié par l’absence totale de sérieux et de prévoyance de son collègue, Lastier appuya trois fois sur la sonnette. Il commençait à désespérer de trouver quelqu’un dans l’habitation lorsqu’une femme leur ouvrit la porte. Son sourire aimable renforçait l’impression de gentillesse qui se dégageait d'elle. Une robe moulante en tissu ocre cintrait un corps mince sans formes et reprenait vaguement la couleur de ses cheveux qui descendaient en cascade jusque dans le bas de son dos. Une ceinture brune rappelait ses grands yeux marron. Ses atours étaient complétés par une paire de boucle d’oreille et un collier tape-à-l’œil. C’était une de ces blondes fades qui passaient inaperçues, trop polies pour s’imposer, pas assez audacieuses pour se faire remarquer mais avec un bon sens à toute épreuve. Mariage d’argent après un mariage d’amour, le sénateur avait su s’intéresser à une jeune personne sans caractère ni ambition particulière mais avec un solide patrimoine.

« Bonjour Madame Deworken, la salua aimablement l’agent Rayguel. Nous aimerions parler à votre mari.

— Il est assez occupé ces temps-ci avec le prochain vote de la loi et les commissions… Est-ce vraiment urgent ?

— Ça l’est, assura Lastier.

— Vous savez, chaque personne qui désire parler à mon mari dit que c’est urgent, qu’il s’agit d’un sujet de la plus haute importance. Qu’est ce qui me prouve que c’est effectivement le cas pour vous ? interrogea doucement l’épouse non sans intelligence.

— Nous sommes policiers et nous venons voir le sénateur à propos de l’assassinat de sa première femme et son fils. »

L’explication succincte de Lastier suscita un vif étonnement de Cécile Deworken. Ses yeux marron un instant écarquillés se fermèrent quelques secondes. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, aucune hésitation ne transparaissait dans ses gestes. Elle les fit entrer rapidement pour refermer la porte derrière eux.

« J’ignore ce que vous voulez à Amaury mais sachez que ce sujet est des plus délicats. La blessure ne s’est jamais refermée. Si vous voulez en parler, soyez sûrs de vous, » conseilla-t-elle en les dépassant pour aller chercher son mari.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Sûrs d’eux ? Ils l’étaient assez pour risquer leurs places. Maintenant, sûr de ce à quoi ils faisaient face, c’était autre chose.


	4. L'impunité du Corbeau

**Chapitre 3 L’impunité du corbeau**

 

Le bureau dans lequel les policiers venaient d’être introduits était relativement grand. Meublé d’un secrétaire en bois massif qui semblait ancien, d’une bibliothèque et de plusieurs fauteuils de bonne facture, il impressionna grandement les visiteurs. Sur la totalité du mur gauche, une photo agrandie représentait Maryse et le petit Maximus alors âgé de trois ans. Sur un autre mur, un nombre impressionnant de photographies représentait les défunts à tout âge.

Droit devant sa table de travail, Amaury Deworken toisait ses invités avec une étincelle méchante dans ses yeux d’un bleu profond. Sa nouvelle femme qui se tenait encore à ses côtés lui avait chuchoté une brève phrase à l’oreille quelques instants auparavant. Cependant, les traits de l’homme se radoucirent lorsqu’il identifia l’un des policiers.

« Officier Lastier ? interrogea-t-il pour confirmer ses soupçons.

— Lui-même, sénateur, à ceci-près que je ne suis plus officier. Voici mon collègue, le policier Rayguel.

— C’est étrange de vous revoir tant d’années après…après ce qu’il s’est passé. Veuillez excuser mon attitude à votre arrivée. Lorsque Cécile m’a prévenu que des gens voulaient me parler de ma femme et mon fils, j’ai pensé à des journalistes. Depuis que je me suis remis à la politique, ils se plaisent à m’interroger sur le sujet. Mais asseyez-vous donc, messieurs. »

Les deux policiers suivirent l’invitation et s’installèrent dans un fauteuil. En face, le sénateur en faisait de même. Les yeux aiguisés de Lastier ne pouvaient s’empêcher de comparer cet homme proche de la cinquantaine avec celui qu’il avait connu, douze ans auparavant. L’agent ignorait si c’était à cause du temps ou des drames mais le visage de son interlocuteur le frappait par son expression lasse et fatiguée autant que par les rides qui semblaient lui donner plus d’années qu’il n’en avait. Les yeux d’un bleu éclatant rehaussaient admirablement la couleur de ses cheveux autrefois noirs et à présent gris. Il était grand mais avait perdu en musculature ce qu’il avait gagné en ventre. Sur son visage, ses pommettes ressortaient sur des joues un peu rebondies. Quoi qu’il en fût, malgré les changements intervenus en une dizaine d’années, le sénateur était toujours aussi remarquable par son allure et sa prestance.

« Quelle raison vous amène à me rappeler la mort de ma famille ? reprit le sénateur après un court silence.

— Des questions sans réponse. Après avoir été retirée à mon ancien service, est ce que l’enquête à été confiée à l’UNS ? Pardon, à l’Unité…

— …Nationale de Sécurité ! coupa furieusement Deworken. Ça, pour être de leur faute, ça l’était ! Ces fumiers !

— Ils ont mal enquêté ? conclut Rayguel après avoir constaté la colère de son interlocuteur.

— Je n’en sais rien. Vous m’aviez tenu au courant, monsieur Lastier, mais eux, rien. Rien non plus dans le dossier sinon ce que vous m’aviez déjà dit ou des évidences. Aucune déclaration à la presse. J’y suis allé, directement dans leur service, pour demander des explications. Pendant toute ma visite, le directeur n’a cessé de me répéter que tout était en marche, que tout suivait son cours et qu’ils auraient le fin mot de l’histoire, que je ne devais pas m’inquiéter mais que pour l’instant il n’y avait pas d’avancée significative. Dès qu’il y en aurait une, ils me tiendraient informé !

— Et ils ont classé l’affaire, comprit Lastier. De quoi être furieux, en effet.

— Si vous vouliez me demander ce genre de chose, vous auriez pu le faire par mail ou téléphone, remarqua le sénateur, pourquoi être venu en personne ?

— A cause d’une affaire récente. »

Le temps de rassurer le sénateur sur l’absence d’assassinat et raconter rapidement leur affaire, du bruit se fit entendre dans l’entrée. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un petit garçonnet blond pénétra dans le bureau. La porte poussée sans ménagement claqua contre le mur. Âgé de presque deux ans, le blondinet venait de rentrer de la maternelle avec sa sœur, d’un an son aînée.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Deworken. A la colère d’être interrompu au cours d’une importante affaire succéda la mélancolie puis la tristesse. Cet enfant, ce fils qu’il avait eu d’un second mariage, lui rappelait par sa seule existence son fils disparu.

Le sénateur quitta le bureau et appela sa femme, la sommant de s’occuper du garçon aux mains barbouillées d’un mélange de terre et de peinture.

« Veuillez excuser cette interruption, dit le propriétaire des lieux. Normalement, les enfants n’ont pas le droit de venir ici. Je suppose qu’ils ont dû échapper à la vigilance de leur mère.

— C’est un bel enfant que vous avez, souffla Rayguel en pensant flatter leur hôte.

— Ce n’est pas Maximus. N’allez pas croire que je ne m’occupe pas d’eux ! Je les aime. Mais rien n’a jamais été pareil après… _après_. »

La voix de l’homme s’éteignit doucement. Son regard s’était fixé sur les photographies. Grâce à elles, il pouvait retracer la vie de son premier fils, de sa naissance à sa disparition brutale. Il avait aimé plus que tout cet enfant tant attendu, tout comme il avait profondément aimé sa mère. A présent, il se concentrait sur sa carrière professionnelle et l’éducation des deux enfants revenait à leur mère. Il partageait de temps à autre des activités avec eux mais sans s’investir comme il l’avait fait avec son aîné tant regretté. Une part de lui craignait que ses cadets ne disparaissent également, une autre part de lui reprochait leur existence quand Maximus n’était plus. Quelle que soit la raison, bonne ou mauvaise, il n’avait pas tissé de lien particulièrement fort avec les petits. Il les aimait, à sa manière : distante et parfois empreinte de dureté.

« Concernant notre affaire, reprit lentement Rayguel, connaissez vous quelqu’un du nom de Havran ? Ou alors Rémi Pullan ?

— Non, jamais entendu parler. Havran, c’est étranger ?

— Slovaque ; il semblerait que ce soit son surnom.

— Quel rapport avec ce Slovaque et ma famille ? 

— Nous ne savons pas qui il est vu que ses papiers sont faux, nuança Lastier, mais certains éléments troublant m’ont porté à croire qu’il est l’assassin que nous recherchions à l’époque. A tout le moins, il connait des détails troublants sur cette affaire que seul le véritable tueur pourrait connaitre. »

La surprise tétanisa Deworken. Il s’attendait à bien des choses en abordant ces sujets mais certainement pas à ce qu’on lui dise avoir retrouvé l’assassin honni ! Et après tant d’années ! Pris au dépourvu, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ne sachant s’il devait se précipiter et hurler vengeance ou attendre un procès.

« Nous n’avons aucune preuve, précisa Rayguel pour prévenir tout reproche, mais comme l’a dit Adrien, certaines ressemblances sont troublantes.

— Le problème est que cette affaire là aussi m’a été retirée, continua Lastier, j’ignore par qui mais je penche pour l’UNS.

— Où est-il ? siffla le sénateur en se relevant d’un coup et penchant finalement pour la fureur noire. Où est ce monstre que je lui fasse regretter ce qu’il a fait !

— Attendez, c’est à la justice de s’en occuper, s’écria vite l’ancien officier de police judiciaire, il ne s’agit pas d’une vengeance privée ! Alors nous allons accumuler des preuves contre cet homme puis nous ferons en sorte d’obliger l’UNS à rouvrir l’enquête et la mener conjointement avec la police judiciaire.

— Mais pour ça, il faut une preuve solide ou les juges nous riront au nez, ajouta Rayguel, il ne faut pas se précipiter. Imaginez que vous lui donniez des coups avant d’avoir une preuve contre lui. C’est vous qui seriez condamné pour coups et blessures ! »

La solution ne semblait pas au goût du sénateur mais, conscient qu’il ne connaissait de ce Havran que le nom, il n’avait pas le choix. En quelques heures, leur projet fut terminé. En sortant du bureau, l’attention de Rayguel fut captée par de petits éclats de rire. Alors que le sénateur discutait de détails avec Lastier, perfectionniste, l’autre agent se pencha pour observer les deux enfants qui jouaient avec leur mère dans le salon. Cependant celle-ci s’avança vers son époux pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu’on lui raconta ce qu’il s’était passé, elle fut effrayée, s’accrocha au bras de son mari.

« Amaury, cette vengeance ne peut rien apporter de bon, murmurait-elle doucement. Oublie ça. Je t’en prie, laisse le passé où il est. Laisse le reste aux policiers. Tu as souffert, tu dois faire ton deuil. Occupe toi plutôt de tes enfants et laisse les morts en paix ! »

Lastier n’était pas contre l’avis de Cécile Deworken, surtout s’il pouvait lui épargner une revanche personnelle embarrassante et un esclandre ennuyant pour le dossier. Pourtant, le sénateur se dégagea de l’emprise de son épouse avec une rudesse peu adaptée à l’inquiétude de sa compagne. Sans un seul regard pour elle ni leurs enfants qui s’étaient avancés vers eux, obnubilé par l’affaire, il sortit son téléphone et s’isola.

Une heure après, quatre journalistes, deux de chaînes de télévision incontournables et deux de journaux papiers réputés, suivaient la voiture du sénateur qui suivait lui-même celle des deux policiers.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les hommes habitués au bruit d’une métropole se crurent arrivés dans une de ces multiples communes qu’on disait trop petites. Toutefois la ville était de belle taille avec ses près de vingt-cinq mille habitants. Ils s’étaient garés dans le centre et les policiers les menèrent à l’écart, dans un dédale de petites ruelles sombres, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’arrêtent devant une bâtisse ridiculement petite. Ils y entrèrent sans mal. Une fois que la gouvernante s’aperçut de la présence d’un sénateur et de quatre journalistes, elle bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et les laissa entrer.

L’homme qu’ils recherchaient était encore dans la cave, les renseigna-t-elle. Elle avait noyé cette information tant attendu par un flot de paroles ininterrompues que les journalistes, dans l’ignorance de ce pourquoi ils avaient été invités, avaient notés brièvement.

Le sénateur Deworken avait à peine posé le pied sur le carrelage que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Là bas, dans le fond de la pièce, un robot arborait le visage de sa défunte femme avec une ressemblance si flagrante qu’il avait presque eu l’impression d’être réellement en face d’elle. Il s’avança vers la seule personne présente, l’homme aux cheveux noirs qui travaillait attentivement, dos face à eux. Il fut solidement retenu par Rayguel qui ne tenait pas à avoir de débordement.

« Monsieur Pullan » appela Lastier pour capter l’attention.

La voix plus que le nom qui lui était presque étranger fit se retourner Havran. Il resta bouche-bée devant le nombre de personne qui se tenait devant lui avant de s’en inquiéter car c’était contraire aux directives reçues plus tôt. Machinalement, il recula de quelques pas.

Deworken prit son geste pour un aveu de culpabilité et tenta de s’avancer encore mais les officiers de police le repoussèrent en arrière.

« Nous aimerions vous parler de cette femme, annonça directement Lastier en montrant le robot. Nous la connaissons.

— Vous la connaissez, répéta Havran, vous la connaissez.

— Très bien même. Le problème…

— Son nom ! coupa brutalement Havran. Dites moi son nom ! Maintenant ! Je veux son nom !

— Maryse Deworken, lui répliqua sèchement le sénateur. Elle était ma femme. »

Les journalistes, comprenant un peu la raison de leur présence se mirent à observer un peu plus précisément la pièce et ses occupants puis à se déplacer.

Havran secoua la tête, se la prit entre les mains.

« Pas ça. Menteur. Menteur. Pas son nom. C’est pas son nom ! Menteur !

— Je ne mens pas ! siffla le sénateur en se défaisant de l’emprise de Rayguel. Son nom de jeune fille était Brabant mais elle a prit le mien jusqu’à sa mort. Et vous le savez très bien ! Comment la connaissez vous ? Pourquoi avoir construit un robot à son effigie ?

— Mort, répéta encore Havran en esquissant un sourire horrible, mort, mort, mort. Elle est mort, mort, mort !

— Morte, corrigea instinctivement Christine avant d’ajouter confuse, je suis désolée de vous interrompre. Je suis censée faire son éducation sur ce genre de chose…Il est un peu simplet.

— Simplet ? Que voulez-vous dire par simplet ? rugit le sénateur.

— Eh bien, il est complètement fou. Il ne connait pas des mots usuels comme football ou ordinateur. Il ne se lave pas sauf quand on le lui ordonne. Il oublie de manger. Et il a des cauchemars. Tous les soirs il hurle dans la cave… »

Deworken en fut atterré. Il voyait déjà le procès s’éloigner, l’assassin de sa femme et de son fils non condamné pour irresponsabilité pénale, lui échappant en fin de compte, pile au moment où il avait pensé avoir mis la main sur lui et toutes les réponses qu’il cherchait depuis tant d’années.

Entre temps, Havran s’était rapproché du sénateur. Il continuait inlassablement à répéter les mêmes mots, obnubilé par la mort de Maryse Deworken. L’annonce de son décès n’était pourtant pas nouvelle pour lui, il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps ! Seulement, cette confirmation brutale anéantissait tous ses espoirs. Ses souvenirs lacunaires lui avaient finalement fait espérer que, peut-être, la femme en rouge pouvait encore être en vie.

Havran se figea. Tout à coup, à présent qu’il avait connaissance du sort de celle qui hantait ses pensées, sa mémoire lui revint. Le sang, surtout, s’imposa à lui.

Hébété, il s’immobilisa puis se tourna vers le petit groupe. Les yeux écarquillés, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il s’avança vers eux sans vraiment les voir. Une fois à proximité du sénateur, il tendit la main. Son index se posa sur l’épaule gauche de l’homme. Il le fit glisser jusqu’à la hanche droite.

« Mort, mort, mort comme ça ! mort, mort, mort…Et le sang…partout…mort… »

Il s’interrompit un instant. Dans la pièce, seul le souffle des hommes brisait le silence pesant qui s’était installé. Christine, impressionnée et effrayée, s’interrogeait de plus en plus sur son protégé qu’elle connaissait finalement très peu. Comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu parler de l’assassinat de la femme du sénateur Deworken. A l’époque, ça avait fait grand bruit. Les journalistes ne manquaient pas un seul mot de l’échange. Leur flair affûté sentait le scoop qui pouvait changer leurs carrières. Le sénateur, livide, gardait les yeux rivés sur le frêle assassin. Il ignorait encore s’il finirait par étrangler cet homme qu’il s’était mis à haïr plus que tout ou s’il laisserait la police faire son travail, quitte à ce qu’Havran ne soit jamais jugé par un tribunal. Pour le moment, il voulait savoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Juste savoir ce qui s’était passé, avoir des réponses. Il avait encore à retrouver le corps de son fils.

Ses tempes s’étaient couvertes d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Il dissimulait ses mains serrées en poings compacts dans ses poches pour que personne ne s’aperçoive de leurs tremblements. Plus que tout, le sénateur voulait rencontrer ces yeux qu’il imaginait brillant de méchanceté, de haine et de vices. L’assassin était juste devant lui, à peine à trente centimètres mais avec son mètre cinquante et sa maigreur, Deworken ne voyait que la chevelure noire corbeau.

Havran reprit, plus doucement, à peine plus qu’un chuchotement : « Pas mon fils…Je vous en supplie, pas mon fils… Le gâteau sur la cuisine… le cadeau par terre…Non, trois…Trois cadeaux…Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri…Joyeux anniversaire mon Maxy… »

Le cœur du sénateur se serra à cette comptine si souvent chantée les jours de fête. Il aurait dû fêter le troisième anniversaire de Maximus ce jour là. Il avait été retenu pour une réunion de dernière minute sur un projet important. Quand il était rentré chez lui, la maison était pleine de monde, tantôt des policiers, tantôt des journalistes, tantôt d’autres personnes. Ce matin là, il avait chanté la chanson traditionnelle au dessus du lit de son fils avant d’aller travailler car il ignorait s’il serait présent à temps pour le dîner. Son cœur fit un bond, Havran finissait le chant. Les coins de ses yeux s’humidifièrent mais, étrangement, ses mains cessèrent de trembler et se raffermirent.

« Joyeux anniversaire… Le couteau, large comme ça, long comme ça…Et des stries, sur la lame…près de la garde…trois…Trois marques sur la lame…Trois, trois, trois…Et au bout de la garde…Au bout de la garde…La fourche d’Hadès. Avec le _H_ …Le joli H avec les jolies courbures aux branches. Le couteau d’Hadès…Le H…Chut ! Faut pas en parler…Faut pas parler du H…

— La presse, murmura lentement l’agent Lastier, n’a jamais eu connaissance des trois marques ni de la gravure. Comment pouvez-vous connaître leur existence ? C’était un meurtre sans témoin. Comment pouvez-vous en connaître le déroulement ? »

C’était la preuve qu’ils attendaient, celle qui montrerait au juge qu’il fallait rouvrir le dossier. Deworken n’y croyait pas. Après tant d’années ! Mais il n’y prêtait plus attention. Devant lui, Havran continuait de raconter les quelques bribes de souvenir qu’il avait encore. Il en était au moment de la chute de Maryse, il décrivait la courbe effectuée par le corps de la jeune femme, le sang qui giclait de la plaie et la tête qui rebondissait légèrement avant de s’immobiliser sur le tapis quand le poing du politicien le percuta violemment au menton. Sans plus porter d’attention aux conséquences, Deworken attrapa l’assassin par le cou. Ses grandes mains serrèrent sans mal la chair délicate, en faisaient le tour, sentaient battre l’artère et se rejoignaient dans la nuque. L’homme sentait vaguement les policiers qui tentaient de le faire lâcher prise. Son attention n’était centrée que sur Havran. Un coup à la tempe l’étourdit et lui fit relâcher sa prise. Ce fut suffisant pour que Lastier le renverse en arrière et lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration et anéanti toute velléité.

Tombé à terre, Havran suffoquait, peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait encore la trace rouge des mains sur son cou. Les yeux écarquillés, les mains portés devant son visage pour se protéger, il restait prostré sur le sol et ne faisait pas un geste pour se relever.

Les journalistes n’avaient pas manqué un seul instant. Ils avaient soit pris tout en note, soit tout filmé. Ils se félicitaient déjà de ces nouvelles étonnantes et formaient des ébauches d’articles dans leurs têtes. A coup sur, les unes du lendemain doubleraient les tirages.

« Un procès, il aura un procès, répétait Lastier pour calmer les envies de vengeance du sénateur.

— Ne vous mettez pas dans une situation compromettante à cause de lui, ça n’en vaut pas la peine, continuait Rayguel. Si vous le faites, il aurait gagné.

— Il ne sera pas jugé ! glapit Deworken. Vous l’entendez, depuis tout à l’heure ? Ce type est cinglé ! Il ne sera jamais jugé ! Il est à moi !

— Il a vraiment tué quelqu’un ? intervint Christine, bouleversée par la nouvelle. Ce n’est pas possible…C’est un cauchemar…

— Où est-il ? rugit alors le sénateur en se débattant. Où est le corps de mon fils ? »

Pendant que Deworken vociférait contre Havran, Rayguel raconta succinctement les événements anciens de treize ans, treize longues années d’incertitudes et de questions. A chaque instant, le visage de la préretraitée s’affaissait tant elle croyait grand le risque qu’elle avait couru depuis un an en vivant sous le même toit qu’un monstre au mental instable. Puis elle se figea dans une expression de pitié et d’affliction que ces mégères affichaient parfois, assises dans un café avec d’autres commères, en train de se raconter les derniers potions de la rubrique nécrologie ou fait-divers.

« Mais qu’est ce qu’on fait de lui maintenant ? questionna Rayguel en pointant Havran du menton.

— On l’embarque, évidemment ! Même si ça ne fait pas plaisir au boss.

— Heu…d’accord mais nous ne sommes pas suspendus ? Avec interdiction de se mêler aux affaires de la police pendant une semaine ?

— Alors appelle le commissariat !  s’impatienta Lastier.

— Arrêté, moi ? comprit Havran en se redressant.

— Parfaitement, monsieur l’assassin. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train d’appeler mes collègues ? D’ailleurs, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à dire.

— Pas le droit. Pas le droit d’être arrêté. La carte dans le tiroir gauche du bureau… à l’étage. »

Le temps qu’un des policiers y aille, cherche dans le tiroir visé et en profite pour jeter un coup d’œil aux autres, les agents du commissariat appelés étaient arrivés. Malgré tout, alors qu’il venait de prouver à tous qu’il avait eu raison, Lastier était loin d’être joyeux en redescendant dans la cave. Il tenait dans sa main toute une liasse de papier.

« On s’en va, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, et sans lui. Ces documents attestent que Rémi Pullan appartient au corps de l’Unité Nationale de Sécurité. Par voie de conséquence directe, leur régime de prérogative pour garantir leur liberté d’action s’applique à lui. Impossible de le condamner par un tribunal pénal tant qu’il en sera membre. »

Les cris outrés et exclamations horrifiées ne manquèrent pas. La nouvelle semblait avoir assommée le sénateur.

« Les membres de l’UNS ne peuvent jamais être mis en cause ? insista Rayguel qui n’y croyait pas ses oreilles. Il doit bien y avoir une faille quelque part !

— Justement, c’est ça, la faille. Un membre de l’UNS ne peut être poursuivi que devant un tribunal militaire spécial qui doit être créé par une loi puis mis en application par des décrets. Il y a la loi, pas les décrets. Donc le tribunal censé juger ce type ne peut pas fonctionner, expliqua rapidement Lastier.

— Et les dispositions provisoires ? Il doit y avoir des dispositions spéciales ! s’affola le sénateur. Absolument, il doit absolument être jugé ou je m’en charge moi-même !

— Il y en a mais…Attendez, je vous les lis :

 

Pour garantir l’impératif d’autonomie et de justice jusqu’à ce que le tribunal militaire spécial soit effectif, les membres de l’Unité Nationale de Sécurité soupçonnés de crime verront leur statut débattu par un conseil administratif comprenant les directeurs de Section de l’UNS.

Le vote clôturant ce débat se fait à la majorité absolue. En cas de décision favorable à une perte du statut, le suspect se voit jugé comme un civil devant les tribunaux de droit commun. En cas de décision non favorable, nulle condamnation ne pourra avoir lieu sinon des sanctions internes à l’UNS. Une réforme du jugement du conseil peut être décidée dans les six mois par le conseil à condition d’éléments nouveaux dans l’affaire.

 

La lecture laissa un blanc dans la salle. Ils comprenaient tous que, déjà protégé par l’UNS, Havran ne risquait pas d’en être renvoyé. Cette faille dans la loi, c’était une immunité.

Havran tendit les mains pour qu’on lui enlève les menottes, passées par un Rayguel empressé de terminer cette affaire qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne souriait pas et avait un air maladif et plutôt triste avec ses cheveux mal peignés et son nez anguleux mais, dans sa haine nouvelle, le sénateur Deworken avait l’impression de le voir s’esclaffer, se moquer de lui, l'humilier encore une fois en toute impunité.

« Qu’allez vous faire ? interrogea un journaliste qui n’avait pas perdu un seul mot de l’échange.

— Ce n’est pas évident ? Nous allons demander à ce qu’il soit jugé pour le meurtre de ma femme et mon fils ! tonna le sénateur en toisant férocement Havran. Et si ce conseil refuse de le livrer à une justice équitable il devra en répondre non seulement à moi mais aussi au peuple tout entier ! Que les journalistes informent et que le peuple juge ! »

Dès les informations du soir, la population ne parlait que de ce double meurtre et ce procès compromis. Des réseaux sociaux aux cafés du coin, l’UNS était le seul sujet de conversation, bien que la plupart découvrent l’Unité pour la première fois et n’en connaissaient pas même les attributions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée de août 2014


	5. L'oisillon perdu

 

Chapitre 4 : l’oisillon perdu

Les policiers avaient fini par quitter la demeure en entraînant avec eux journalistes et politicien. Pour ne pas rester seule avec son protégé, Christine était partie avec eux. Elle avait parlé longtemps avec le sénateur Deworken, l’une désirant savoir en détail ce qui avait mené à la conclusion que Havran était l’assassin recherché, l’autre désirant savoir en détail tout ce qui avait trait à l'Unité Nationale de Sécurité.

Resté seul chez lui, Havran s’était effondré sur sa chaise. La tête entre ses mains, il s’efforçait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à reconstruire la scène en entier, ne se fixait que sur quelques détails qu’il jugeait inutiles et était incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit après la deuxième flaque de sang. Pourtant, il était certain que le nom de la femme en rouge n’était pas Maryse Deworken. Encore et encore, il tenta de se rappeler ce qu’il s’était passé douze ans plus tôt. Finalement, il décida d’envoyer un mail à Orphéo pour raconter les derniers événements.

 

 

 

Dès le lendemain matin, une horde de journalistes et de curieux s’amassait devant la propriété. De peu aux premières heures, ils étaient devenus très nombreux l'après midi.

Havran n’était pas dérangé par tout le remue-ménage puisqu’il ne sortait pas. Bien au contraire, il s’était encore plus réfugié dans sa cave qu’il ne quittait plus. A l’inverse, Christine qui, elle, devait s’occuper des diverses courses que requéraient la maison et ses habitants se trouvait dans l’obligation d’affronter la foule amassée devant la porte.

Elle avait retardé sa sortie autant qu’il le lui était possible mais elle se rendit vite compte qu’il lui faudrait quitter la maison. Elle se maquilla avec soin, se para de ses plus beaux bijoux pour au moins faire bonne impression. Au moment où elle passa la porte d’entrée, elle se retrouva sous le feu des projecteurs. Les micros tendus vers elle, les journalistes beuglaient leurs questions qui devenaient incompréhensibles. L’épaisse gardienne promena son regard sur l’assemblée.

Un journaliste d’une grande chaîne de télévision profita de l’instant pour s’avancer vers elle et devancer ses rivaux. Il avait une apparence de charmeur invétéré, tant de par son allure irréprochable avec sa coiffure soignée et son costume noir impeccable que par la petite lueur dans le fond de ses yeux gris et son attitude de conquérant. Il gardait la tête haute mais pas au point cependant de jauger ses interlocuteur. Jean Solinque ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Il attendit un instant devant Christine, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air affecté, bougea le micro qu’il tendait.

« Allons, madame Perrot, la gronda-t-il sur un ton presque paternel, n’avez-vous donc rien à nous dire ? Quel dommage ! Dire que la France entière attend vos paroles. Et vous la laissez ainsi ! N’avez-vous pas honte ? »

Le journaliste stoppa le flux de ses paroles. Il prit soin d’afficher un air désespéré digne d’un grand comédien. A présent flattée dans son ego et influencée par le nombre de caméra et d’auditeurs, Christine se mordit la lèvre tout en promenant son regard sur la foule, une fois de plus ; Solinque sut qu’il avait gagné.

« Seulement quelques mots, d’accord ? céda-t-elle.

— Mais bien sûr ! s’empressa d’accepter le journaliste tout en esquissant un large sourire. Comment avez-vous rencontré ce Rémi Pullan ?

— C’était l’année dernière. Je recherchais du travail mais vous vous doutez bien qu’à mon âge, il n’y en a pas ! Je vais sur ma soixantaine, vous savez. Je commençais à désespérer quand j’ai reçu un coup de téléphone d’un recruteur. Il m’a dit qu’il s’agissait de s’occuper d’une personne un peu spéciale qui nécessitait une surveillance constante. Vous pensez bien, je me suis méfiée ! Mais comme j’avais rien d’autre, j’y suis allée.

— Allée où ? insista le journaliste.

— Je ne me souviens pas de l’adresse, regretta Christine, mais c’était une grande maison en pleine ville. Tout bien décorée, de superbes meubles…Et il y avait ce type là, Enzo Nivet. Je me souviens bien de lui car il m’a regardé de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de m’autoriser à m’asseoir. Quel manque de savoir vivre ! »

Certaines personnes de la foule s’étaient mises à parler rapidement, sortir leurs téléphones pour vérifier sur les réseaux internet. Le seul Enzo Nivet connu était l’un des directeurs des services de l'UNS.

En voyant l’effervescence qui avait gagné tout le monde, Christine craignit d’en avoir trop dit. Elle qui avait si souvent été derrière la télévision à lorgner sur ces interviews avec envie se retrouvait perdue, déstabilisée à présent qu’elle-même était interrogée. Elle eut envie de retourner dans la maison, les micros l’en empêchèrent.

« Que vous a dit monsieur Nivet? hurla un journaliste à quelques mètres de l’interviewée pour bien se faire entendre.

— Il a dit qu’il avait une place pour moi si j’acceptais de m’occuper de quelqu’un qui avait des troubles du comportement. Sur le coup, j’ai pensé que c’était un de ces riches types qui essaye de cacher un débile mental de sa famille. J’avais pas faux !

— Et vous avez accepté ?

— Évidemment ! Vous comprenez, il n’a pas précisé que Havran était un assassin. Si j’avais su, je serais partie, assura avec ferveur Christine, mais il a seulement donné des recommandations, le genre de chose stupide comme ne pas lui faire boire d’alcool, jamais aller chez le médecin…Ce genre de truc. Ah les enfoirés, ils m’ont bien eue ! Ils savaient que je n’avais pas le choix ! »

Elle se perdit en insultes et en apitoiement de son sort d’ancienne chômeuse sans diplôme. Puis elle reprit son récit, avec de plus en plus de colère au fur et à mesure qu’elle comprenait à quel point la situation avait été dangereuse. En même temps, elle s’interrogeait sur l’image qu’elle donnait, en gouvernante d’un assassin. Alors elle noircit le tableau, fit de Havran un tyran effroyable pour ensuite se poser en victime de la situation. Si les journalistes expérimentés y voyaient un processus classique de certaines personnes qui médisaient pour ensuite mieux se valoriser elles mêmes, les curieux s’inquiétaient, prenaient en pitié cette femme et maudissaient Havran et l'UNS. Certains réclamaient le rétablissement de la peine de mort, comme à chaque fait divers sanglant, ou presque.

Au lieu des quelques questions prévues au départ, l’interview dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Christine s’était montrée des plus prolixes, allant des obligations imposées par Enzo Nivet vis-à-vis de Havran au comportement de ce dernier.

 

Finalement, l’heure se rappela à elle et elle se hâta vers la maison voisine. Elle devait passer y prendre Lucie pour la journée afin de permettre à sa mère d’aller travailler. Cependant, alors que la porte d’entrée de l’habitation venait juste de s’ouvrir, Christine s’aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dès qu’elle vit le visage de Victoire Colin, la mère de la fillette.

« Vous pouvez partir, je ne laisserai pas ma fille à une bande d’assassin ! » hurla-t-elle avant de claquer brutalement la porte au nez de la gouvernante.

Hébétée, surprise qu’on lui reproche les actes de Havran qu’elle avait elle-même découvert la veille, la sexagénaire recula de quelques pas, murmura un vague « mais je n’ai rien à voir avec ça ».

Elle savait qu’elle ne garderait plus la petite Lucie. Cette pensée la troubla beaucoup car elle s’était attachée au babillage incessant de l’enfant et ses jeux surprenants. La garde de la fillette représentait plus qu’un dépannage entre voisin pour Christine : il s’agissait d’une bouffée d’air frais entre les moments où elle devait s’occuper de Havran mais également un lien social car son contrat de travail l’empêchait de quitter la maison plus de deux heures par jour.

Rapidement, ce fut à la colère de prendre le relai et elle maudit Havran tout le temps qu’elle mit à rentrer. La gouvernante se dirigea d’emblée vers l’escalier qui menait à la cave. Là, elle y trouva Havran. Il était dans la même position que quand elle était partie, avachi sur sa chaise de bureau en répétant inlassablement « ce n’est pas son nom, menteur » au milieu d’autres propos qui lui semblaient décousus de sens.

« Je démissionne. »

Sa phrase n’avait pas attiré l’attention de son interlocuteur. Il n’avait pas même semblé se rendre compte qu’elle était là ni qu’elle lui avait adressé la parole.

Christine n’insista pas. Elle savait que quand Havran était absorbé par quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l’en décoller. Pour attester de sa démission, elle laissa un papier en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Ensuite, elle entassa le maximum de ses affaires dans une vieille valise, quitta la demeure, monta dans sa voiture et démarra sans que Havran ne s’en rende compte de rien.

  
  
  


Le bruit de la sonnette ne tira pas Havran de ses pensées macabres, pas plus que le gargouillement de son ventre affamé par les deux jours passés sans rien manger. En revanche, la présence qu’il sentit dans son dos raviva ses vieux réflexes. D’instinct, il bondit en avant pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il se détendit légèrement en constatant qu’il s’agissait d’Orphéo Carsus, reconnaissable aisément à ses yeux vairons et sa chevelure particulière dont les mèches grises s’alliaient à des rousses.

L’homme était égal à lui-même. Son apparence négligée, avec sa barbe de trois jours involontaire et sa chemise froissée, ne parvenait pas à contrebalancer le charisme qui se dégageait de lui. Avec sa haute taille, il surplombait Havran de deux bonnes têtes. Il balaya de son regard la cave, très nettement désapprobateur, si Havran en jugeait par le pincement de ses lèvres.

« Allons dans le salon pour parler sereinement, décida-t-il, ces derniers temps ont été difficiles. »

Havran n’osa pas contredire le Directeur Général de l'Unité mais quand son ventre vide protesta à sa façon, ce fut autour de la table de la cuisine que le face à face eu lieu. Pendant que son subordonné mangeait les tranches de tartine dures qu’il avait dégotées dans un placard, Orphéo examina la lettre de démission de Christine sans grand intérêt. Elle ne lui avait jamais plu et il savait qu'elle avait plusieurs fois été rappelée à l’ordre.

Le directeur général sortit d’une sacoche en cuir un dossier assez volumineux qu’il posa sur la table. Il en enleva deux photos. L’une représentait le robot de Havran tenant dans ses bras un poupon, l’autre une photo de famille où la même femme était enlacée par le sénateur Deworken alors que se tenait devant eux un jeune enfant d’environ deux ans.

« Tu sais ce qui m’amène ? finit par interroger Carsus en délaissant la missive.

— La femme en rouge et l’assassin ?

— Voilà. Le sénateur a fait des pieds et des mains pour nous forcer à te faire juger. Il faut être franc, il s’est très bien débrouillé pour nous mettre au pied du mur, concéda le directeur de mauvaise grâce, mais ne t’inquiète pas. Le conseil est déjà programmé, les réponses aussi. Tu penses bien que nous n’allons pas te livrer. Ces imbéciles ne comprennent rien à rien. Peu importe, tu n’auras pas de procès. D’ici quelques mois, nous te ferons disparaître. Peut-être en Allemagne ou aux Pays-Bas.

— Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur, répétait Havran en pointant du doigt le sénateur Deworken présent sur la photo.

— Est-ce que tu m’as écouté au moins ? »

L’absence de réaction de Havran prouva que non. Le directeur le regretta car le sujet était délicat et important. Il craignait déjà les réactions de Deworken et de Lastier après leur tour de force et il ne tenait pas à mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Il n’a pas menti, assura-t-il pour clore définitivement le sujet. La femme en rouge comme tu l’appelles était bien Maryse Deworken. Havran, tu m’écoutes ?

— Pas vrai... m’en souviens pas... C’était pas ce nom, geignit-t-il en essayant de se remémorer, c’était pas ce nom.

— Maman. Pour toi, c’était maman. »

Le sous-directeur n’ajouta rien, il savait que c’était inutile. Face à lui, il vit le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposer. Cette fois ci, les bribes de souvenir de Havran s’assemblèrent. Il prit l’une des photographies sur la table, observa le visage rond et souriant de l’enfant. La tâche de naissance ovale qui se dessinait derrière l'oreille droite était identique. Il passa son doigt dessus, d’abord sur celle de l’image, ensuite sur la sienne.

Puis, la voix qu’il avait entendu si souvent pendant dix ans s’imposa à lui, évinça l’évidence de la ressemblance entre lui et le garçonnet de la photo. Elle lui disait qu’il s’appelait Havran, le lui rappelait avec force, l’inscrivait jusque dans sa chair.

« Pas vrai, murmura-t-il faiblement, m’appelle Havran…M’appelle Havran… »

Carsus observa quelques instants le conflit interne de son protégé. Il avait été trop vite, il s’en rendait compte. Il avait pensé qu’après une année sous la tutelle directe de l'Unité puis une autre sous celle de Christine, Havran serait prêt à entendre la vérité. L’urgence de la situation avait trop pressé le directeur, son subordonné n’était pas encore prêt à une opposition aussi brutale entre ce qu’il avait été et ce qu’il était devenu. Il se pencha vers lui, lui saisit l’épaule fortement de manière à ce que la légère douleur attire l’attention de l’autre.

« Tout va bien, Havran, assura-t-il avec sa voix grave et calme, Maximus Deworken est mort. N’est ce pas ? »

Le hochement frénétique de la tête de son interlocuteur ne rassura pas le directeur. Celui-ci avait presque l’impression d’une régression de l’adolescent qui lui faisait face. Pourtant il savait qu’éloigner Havran du sénateur ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation, tant la vindicte de Deworken était intense vis-à-vis de l'UNS et de celui qu’il prenait pour l’assassin de sa famille. Parallèlement à ça, Carsus comprit qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser Havran seul tant celui ci était trop instable.

« Je vais voir s’il est possible de détacher ici un passif de l'Unité, proposa le directeur après une longue réflexion, ce sera suffisant pour s’occuper de toi. Et si Hadès se montre…Eh bien, vous devrez vous débrouiller.

— Dans l'Unité.

— Pardon ?

— Je veux être dans l'Unité. Vraiment y être. Pas un passif... Je veux…

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu n’es pas prêt.

— Je suis prêt ! insista avec véhémence Havran. Je peux venir, être utile ! Je veux les tuer, les…les…et les…

— Plus tard.

— Non, maintenant ! Je…

— Non, plus tard, coupa durement Carsus pour mettre fin à la controverse. Pour le moment, tu ne serais qu’un poids. L'Unité est autre chose qu’une histoire de vengeance personnelle. Quand ce sera le cas, tu pourras venir. »

Havran se renfrogna. Depuis un peu plus d’un an, il obtenait inlassablement la même réponse alors qu’il faisait des efforts. Pas prêt à intégrer les agents actifs de l'UNS. Toujours pas prêt, peut-être plus tard...Malgré ses efforts, c'était toujours la même réponse.

Enfin, il jugeait comme des efforts sa manière d’obtempérer à chaque demande de l'unité, ses recherches fréquentes sur la toile ou dans les livres pour apprendre. Récemment, il s’était mis à la géographie. Dans les essais qu’il avait faits, il était parvenu à replacer correctement les capitales de chaque pays d’Europe. Sa grande mémoire exercée par des années dures lui était d’une aide précieuse.

Sa déception était si visible que Carsus tendit la main pour lui serrer le bras, geste de réconfort commun que Havran ne connaissait pas.

« Laissons ça pour plus tard, d’accord ? Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent.

— C’est Christine qui les a fait rentrer dans la maison, les autres. J’y suis pour rien, j’ai obéi, se défendit automatiquement Havran.

— Je m’en doute, elle ne m’a jamais paru très futée. Mais peu importe, il s’agit plutôt du conseil. Nous avons déjà prévu de faire accuser Lee de fuites. Tu aurais eu connaissance de détails du dossier par lui et la veille de l’assassinat en France, tu aurais été envoyé en Russie pour une mission de l'Unité en duo avec Sébastien. Évidemment, aucun moyen de revenir à temps pour tuer Maryse Deworken, nous avons vérifié. Ça te convient ?

— C’est tout ?

— Difficile à dire, nous sommes face à des gens tenaces, déplora le directeur. C’est une qualité que j’admire la plupart du temps mais la plupart du temps, justement, elle n’est pas contraire à nos intérêts. Que penses-tu de Deworken ?

— Menteur…Et il est mauvais…je l’aime pas, murmura Havran, je l’aime pas du tout. J’ai eu envie de le frapper quand il est venu, la fois dernière. Je sais pas pourquoi. »

Le directeur de l'UNS fouilla dans les placards pour en sortir un petit verre et une bouteille d’alcool pour masquer son trouble. Les paroles de son protégé ne lui convenaient pas. Il aurait préféré qu’au contraire le fils et le père se soient reconnus plutôt que ce début de guerre de l’un contre l’autre. S’il lui fallait être honnête, Carsus craignait autant pour chacun des deux Deworken, le connu et le caché. Le contrat que tous deux avaient sur leur tête ne facilitait pas les choses. Il songea un instant à nommer ici un actif de l'Unité au lieu d’un passif mais abandonna l’idée à cause du manque d’effectif.

Le silence s’étalait pendant que l’homme sirotait sa boisson. Il gardait son regard résolument fixé sur la table dans une expression d’intense réflexion.

« Il y a autre chose, finit-il par avouer, tu sais sans doute que les quelques lacunes volontaires des lois font que l’unité a une immunité presque totale en matière pénale ?

— Comme tout le monde.

— Bien. Souviens toi que ce n’est que du pénal. Si jamais, pour une raison ou pour une autre un procès avait lieu sur... disons... une affaire familiale... il échapperait totalement à notre influence. Tu comprends ?

— Une affaire familiale ?

— Ce n’était qu’un exemple, mentit Carsus avant de s’empresser de changer de sujet, tu ne sors pas beaucoup d’après les rapports. Tu n’étais pas censé te réhabituer à une vie normale ?

— Je n’aime pas dehors. C’est… »

Alors que Havran tentait de s’expliquer, faire comprendre à son interlocuteur ce qui le poussait à ne jamais sortir, il s’emmêla les pinceaux dans ses raisons et n’osa pas en dire certaines.

Parce qu’il connaissait bien ces justifications pour les avoir maintes et maintes fois entendues, le directeur en profita pour réfléchir sur ce qu’il ferait. Avec le contrat sur la tête de Havran et des journalistes devant la porte de la maison, Hadès d’ores et déjà où habitait l’adolescent, en plus de sa situation isolée par rapport à l'UNS. D’un côté, Carsus craignait que placer là un des agents passifs de l'Unité ne soit insuffisant. D’un autre, il n’avait pas les moyens humains pour en placer un actif. Il songea un moment à la personne convenable. Elle devrait simultanément protéger Havran et l’éduquer pour en faire un adulte indépendant. Peut-être allait-il détacher ici Blastemare ou Ikkthyus ? Carsus se reconcentra sur la conversation mais il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur se contentait de l’observer, probablement depuis quelques minutes.

Le directeur sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l’alluma. Il étudia encore une fois son protégé. La tache de naissance avait disparu, masquée par une mèche de cheveux sombre. Sous ses yeux, d'immenses cernes noirs et violets s’étalaient, rehaussées par le teint livide de l’adolescent. Il était d'une maigreur effrayante et faisait peur à voir.

« Depuis quand n’as-tu pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ? s’inquiéta le directeur de l'UNS. Je veux dire, sans cauchemar ? »

Il ne récolta qu’un regard incompréhensif, bien assez pour l’informer que les mauvais rêves étaient toujours présents.

« Je vais demander au Doc s’il peut t’arranger un peu ça, proposa-t-il sans grand espoir. Et la nourriture ? Tu flottes dans tes vêtements… »

Malgré ses questions, Carsus connaissait déjà les réponses. Tout ce qu’il voulait était ne pas voir Havran se renfermer sur lui-même, dans ses cauchemars si craints et si destructeurs. Il ne cessait de regretter la baisse des effectifs de l'Unité qui avait conduit à placer l’adolescent dans cette ville qui lui était à présent hostile.

  


A peine une heure plus tard, un bruit de sonnette retentit dans le petit hall d’entrée. Comme les fois précédentes, Havran ne sembla pas l’entendre, trop occupé à couper, assembler et tester ses instruments qu’il fabriquait pour l'Unité. Carsus fronça les sourcils. Il n’attendait personne, ou plutôt personne qui prendrait la peine de prévenir de son arrivée d'une façon aussi... normale. La main dissimulée dans une poche de son manteau, au cas où, il se dirigea vers la porte.

La présence d’un couple de personnes âgées ne l’étonna pas, pas plus que les expressions douloureuses et désespérées. La réciproque était fausse et le couple qui s’était attendu à se trouver en face de Havran se trouva un moment démuni. Ils connaissaient l'homme qui leur faisait face en costume-cravate, élégant bien que négligé, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des années. Leur dernière rencontre avait eu lieu bien des années auparavant, lors de la clôture du dossier de l'assassinat de Maryse Deworken. Sylvain et Lucile Brabant, grands-parents de Maximus, gardaient de ce jour un triste souvenir.

« Pouvons-nous vous parler ? » quémanda la mère de Maryse Deworken en maîtrisant tant bien que mal les tremblements de sa voix.

Orphéo Carsus s’effaça pour les laisser passer. De ce qu’il en savait, le couple ne s’était jamais remis de la mort de leur fille unique ni de la disparition, supposée mort pour tous, de leur petit fils. Le directeur les conduisit dans le salon. Il savait qu’il lui faudrait leur mentir sur Havran et sur l’enquête. Une nouvelle fois. Il haïssait son job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée août 2014


	6. Les rats

Chapitre 5 : les rats

 

Le centre ville assombri par les nuages gris masquant la lumière du soleil était presque désert malgré le mois de juin qui touchait à sa fin. Les rares personnes arpentant les rues passaient, tête baissée, à une allure vive pour quitter l'endroit. Depuis quelques jours, il ne faisait plus bon de se trouver ici, tant la ville avait mauvaise réputation. Partout, les journaux titraient sur l'assassin retrouvé. C'était devenu un sujet de conversation au bistrot du coin, un sujet qui passionnait le public, attisé par les déclarations sulfureuses de certains. La ville, auparavant calme, avaient accueilli tous les curieux et les journalistes du pays entier.

La situation n'était pas inattendue. Il y avait dans cette histoire un bras de fer entre politiques et certains organes administratifs qui, tous, campaient sur leurs positions en attendant de voir dans quel sens la situation allait évoluer.

Seul à ignorer ces intérêts divers bien souvent contraires au sien, Havran avala rapidement les deux tranches de pain qui lui servaient de petit-déjeuner. Quatre autres l'attendaient, il les délaissa. L'année précédente, une affichette lui indiquait quand manger et en quelle quantité. Lorsque sa responsable s'était rendue compte qu'il obéissait aveuglément aux directives, quitte à se rendre malade par la suite, elle l’avait enlevée. Depuis, l'adolescent trop maigre avait perdu les quelques grammes qu'il avait gagnés et les vertiges l'assaillaient de nouveau.

La pause de Havran n'avait durée que quelques minutes et il était déjà en train de retourner dans sa cave. Hors, il se sentait oppressé, menacé. Une sèche apostrophe d'Orphéo Carsus sur son odeur lui rappela l'existence de la douche. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'étage. Il y allait que tous les deux ou trois jours et ça lui semblait déjà bien assez.

La poussière s'étalait sur les meubles et les poignées inutilisées. Sa chambre, affreusement neutre et impersonnelle, était dans le même état que quand il s'y était installé. Les draps du lit, parfaitement tirés depuis deux bons mois, attestaient sans mal qu'il n'y passait pas ses rares moments de sommeil. Dans un coin, une armoire massive aux portes entrouvertes était presque vide. Havran piocha au hasard dans les quelques habits qui y étaient entreposés. Il en retira un pantalon vert bouteille à la coupe immonde qui faisait presque sa taille et une chemise blanche trop grande pour lui. Dans un coin en bas du meuble, une paire de baskets en taille trente-cinq avait été achetée plusieurs mois auparavant dans le rayon enfant. Les rares fois où l'adolescent les mettait, des lumières rouges s'allumaient dès qu'il posait le pied par terre. Havran ne les prit pas : il restait toujours pieds nus dans la maison. L'ensemble ridicule des habits ainsi attrapés ne le dérangea pas et il s'empara d'une serviette de bain pour aller se décrasser.

La pièce immaculée était de loin celle qu'il détestait le plus. S'il avait le droit de détestait bien sur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trop su si c'était le cas. Un miroir avait été décroché du mur. Posé sur le sol, il était recouvert d'un drap. Dans un coin, une petite douche l'attendait. Pendant de longues minutes, l'adolescent dut se forcer à se dévêtir. Il avait été pris plusieurs fois à prendre une douche habillé. Christine avait voulu l'emmener voir un psychiatre à cause de ça. Encore une fois.

Finalement, il se rappela qu'il avait l'ordre d'être propre. Étrangement, s'en souvenir lui enleva ses craintes et il enleva un à un ses habits avant de renter dans la douche.

 

 

Au rez-de-chaussée, le directeur de l'Unité venait de sortir son paquet de cigarette. Il n'avait plus eu de moment aussi éprouvant depuis longtemps. Les grands parents de Maximus Deworken n'étaient partis que depuis une heure après être restés toute la nuit. Pendant un moment, Carsus avait craint que Havran aille quitter sa cave et s'aventurer dans le petit salon. Il ne doutait pas que l'adolescent ne puisse reconnaître ses grands-parents, ce serait impossible, mais il redoutait le contraire : aucune photo de lui n’avait filtré dans la presse. Toutefois, cet aspect là s'était bien passé. Le directeur ne pouvait pas en dire autant des explications qu'il avait dû fournir sur l'assassinat de Maryse et le rôle de l'UNS. A plus d'une reprise, il avait constaté avec tristesse que la douleur de ses interlocuteurs était toujours aussi vive malgré les années passées. Mais ils avaient tenu bon, s'étaient entêtés malgré tout pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur fille unique et leur petit-fils. Ils n'avaient pas cru ses explications.

Carsus tira son briquet de sa poche et alluma sa cigarette. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter légèrement. L'heure matinale, presque cinq heures du matin, l'inquiéta. L'Unité ne dormait jamais mais, quand il se déplaçait à l'extérieur, ses appels se limitaient au plus urgent. L'écran affichait le nom de Markus Bild.

« Quel est le problème ? S'enquit Carsus pour espérer aller droit au but.

– Bonjour à toi aussi Orphy ! Tu as passé la journée aux infos. Bref, on s'est encore mis dans un joli pétrin. Tu as trois convocations urgentes sur ton bureau, l'informa son interlocuteur non sans ironie.

– Donc il n'y a rien de plus que d'habitude ?

– Sébastien s'est fait avoir. Rien de grave, s'empressa d'ajouter Bild, mais l'opération a mal tourné. Si tu comptais sur Blastemare, fais une croix dessus. Deux autres morts aussi. Sébastien va relativement bien mais Doc le garde au moins cette semaine. »

Les nouvelles assommèrent le directeur général de l'UNS. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la situation délicate appelait à son retour dans les bâtiments de son administration. Malgré tout, son départ serait risqué puisque Havran serait livré à lui même. Il ne trouva pas de solution alternative satisfaisante.

« Trouve-moi quelqu'un pour ici, décida le directeur général. Je devrais être rentré dans deux heures. Peut-être trois.

– Parfait. »

Malgré la satisfaction de son subordonné, Carsus ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. L'échec d'une opération amenait systématiquement un surcroît de travail, d'autant plus important que leur meilleur agent restait sur le carreau et que les opérations futures étaient compromises. De fait, dénicher un responsable pour s'occuper d'un adolescent incapable de subvenir seul à ses besoins ne faisait pas partie des priorités.

Dépité par la situation, l'homme se dirigea sans hésitation vers la cave. Du couloir, il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à la table de la cuisine. Deux tranches de pain pour un adolescent qui se contentait de deux repas par jour, c'était insuffisant.

Pour une fois, Havran n'était pas affairé à assembler diverses pièces. Il était effondré sur son fauteuil, endormi. Des cauchemars crispaient sa mâchoire carrée. Sans ses mèches de cheveux noirs, ses joues creuses et son teint cireux étaient révélés. Même s'il allait mieux qu'à son arrivée à l'Unité voilà deux ans, il ne tenait pas une forme olympique : maigre comme un clou, il ne pesait qu'un peu plus de trente kilos pour un petit mètre cinquante. Ce grave handicap résultait de carences importantes dans son alimentation provoquait régulièrement des troubles chez lui.

 

Le directeur de l'unité connaissait bien les mouvements involontaires que Havran faisait dans son sommeil. Il en connaissait également les suites. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que le cauchemar prenne fin de lui même. Il secoua l'épaule de son protégé qui, surpris autant que paniqué, fit un bond en arrière. Le fauteuil se renversa et l'adolescent se cogna contre le carrelage. Reprendre ses esprits lui demanda plusieurs minutes. Quand il se remit debout, un léger vertige l'obligea à tenir la table pour assurer son équilibre.

« Je dois te laisser seul. Tu seras capable de rester en vie ? interrogea Carsus.

— J'ai des armes, je saurai me défendre contre Hadès.

— Ah. Oui. Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça. Enfin, si, entre autre. Je parle de prendre soin de toi. Cela inclut te préparer à manger. D'après les rapports que j'ai eu, ce n'est pas ton fort. Comment as-tu fais pour faire brûler de l'eau ?

— Vous allez me punir ?

— Non ! Je ne faisais que te taquiner, soupira le directeur. Peu importe. Je t'ai laissé assez d'argent pour une bonne semaine. Il y a un café en face. Vas-y si tu ne sais rien préparer toi même. Mais fait attention à toi. N'oublie pas les clefs de la maison. Forcer la serrure ne serait pas très malin. »

Pour s'assurer que les consignes seraient respectées, l'adulte laissa un mémo de deux pages à côté des billets. Il savait que Havran avait appris à lire l'année précédente et il espérait qu'il allait suivre les recommandations à la lettre. Il se doutait bien que ce serait le cas. L'obéissance servile de l'adolescent lui avait été relatée de nombreuses fois par sa précédente gouvernante.

« Je m'en vais, déclara le directeur, fais bien attention à toi. Et aux autres. »

Le vague hochement de tête de son interlocuteur n'était pas suffisant pour rassurer Carsus mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de quitter la demeure et rentrer dans ses bureaux. Il prit sa petite valise, récupéra son manteau et quitta la maison. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte, le temps de se souvenir où il avait bien pu garer sa voiture. Un homme le suivit dans la ruelle où il se dirigeait.

 

 

 

Dans Lesset, une commune de l'est de la France limitrophe à l'Allemagne, les nombreux mineurs animaient les rues tard le soir et tôt le matin. Ils étaient scolarisés dans les établissements de la ville voisine, Oisac, et habitaient dans les grandes infrastructures un peu excentrées. Mais ce qui frappait les yeux attentifs était les immenses bâtiments modernes en verre et en brique, à l’écart du centre et de ses habitations typiquement alsaciennes, sur la route nationale qui la traversait de part en part, à mi chemin entre Lesset et Oisac. Ils avaient été refaits cinq ans auparavant et étaient depuis bien plus longtemps la cause de l'essor de la ville tant les personnes qui gravitaient autour de l’Unité étaient nombreuses, aussi bien les membres permanents que les temporaires.

Une clinique privée était encastrée entre un supermarché et un vieux bâtiment de onze étages, sur une des rues principales. Elle attirait les regards par les ambulances qui stationnaient sur le parking et la grille en fer qui interdisait l'entrée à la population. Une école spécialisée pour déficients mentaux était calée entre des habitations. Petite et discrète, elle accueillait indistinctement élèves, psychiatres et enseignants. Les habitants préféraient ne pas en parler et des rumeurs macabres courraient injustement sur l'établissement, en partie dues aux barreaux des fenêtres des étages. Un club de tir insolite s'était installé à quelques pas de là quelques mois plus tôt malgré la désapprobation des Lessetois, peu enclins à accueillir ce genre d'activité dans leur commune.

Discrète, d'un modèle vieux sans pour autant être obsolète, la voiture tourna vers la droite pour s'engager sur une artère, se détournant de l’école et la clinique. Orphéo Carsus, au téléphone, avait laissé le pilotage automatique et le véhicule s'engagea sans mal parmi les autres sans que personne ne reprenne le volant, pour le moment réintégré dans le tableau de bord.

A presque sept heures du matin, l'homme en était à son troisième coup de téléphone en quelques minutes. Affalé à côté de lui, son garde du corps gardait inutilement la main à sa ceinture, là où il dissimulait ses armes à l'abri des regards. Son regard satisfait s'étendait sur les rangées de maisons qui bordaient la route. Puis de hauts murs de brique succédèrent aux petits domiciles.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Veuillez garder vos ceintures... »

La voix du pilotage automatique s'éteignit sous le coup de poing du garde du corps. Il s'attira le regard furieux de Carsus.

« Mais je déteste ce truc... » se justifia l'homme.

 

La grande barrière automatique passée, deux immenses bâtiments s'offrirent à leurs yeux. Neufs, les bureaux abritaient l'ensemble des services administratifs et techniques de l'unité. Enfin, Rusty, le garde du corps, se détendit. Cet endroit avait au moins le mérite d'être sécurisé ! Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de là où ils venaient.

Dès qu'elle vit son employeur traverser le chemin vers le hall, la secrétaire s'empara du combiné, remis prestement en place un pot de fleur, rangea des papiers inutilement posés sur son bureau puis fit disparaître ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Ensuite, elle appuya sur la touche du téléphone pour appeler un des services de l’Unité.

«Monsieur, le directeur est arrivé » annonça-t-elle avec sa voix pimpante de jeune employée intérimaire enthousiaste.

Son interlocuteur lui raccrocha au nez après un juron bien senti.

Mais déjà, Carsus s'avançait dans le hall. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il fixa lentement le carnet oublié à gauche de la remplaçante puis un verre d'eau à moitié dissimulé et enfin le bouton de la veste de la jeune femme qui menaçait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« C'est bien les remplaçantes, ça ! pesta le directeur après que sa subordonné a rangé les objets. Estimez vous heureuse que les diktats de la beauté imposent une jolie secrétaire incompétente ou je vous aurais déjà remplacée pour un défiguré compétent.

– Bonne journée à vous aussi, monsieur le directeur » marmonna-t-elle en retour.

L'intransigeant homme s'avança vers l’ascenseur au grand soulagement de sa secrétaire. Il appuya sur le bouton du onzième étage. Sans qu'il le sache, le branle bas de combat avait été lancé dans les bureaux depuis l'annonce de son retour prématuré.

Une cigarette prestement éteinte et un cendrier tout aussi vivement caché, Markus Bild appuya sur le bouton de son oreillette pour raccrocher l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Directeur des services administratifs de l'Unité, il connaissait assez bien son ami et responsable pour deviner ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Il passa en trombe dans les bureaux accolés au sien.

« Damoiseaux, gentes damoiselles en détresse, on est mal barrés. Deux choses. La première, les vacances sont finies, Orphy arrive. La deuxième c'est qu'il va réclamer les dossiers que nous avions à faire et que nous n'avions matériellement pas le temps de faire. Donc, évidemment, tout le monde les a terminés ? Je me disais aussi, geignit Bild faussement catastrophé, il va donc falloir ruser. Et par pitié, rangez moi tout ce bordel !

– On a combien de temps ?»

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, le concerné fit son apparition. Il fronça d'emblée les sourcils en avisant les diverses affaires traînant sur les tables. Il était convaincu que bon nombre n'avaient qu'un rapport limité avec le travail et que toutes étaient superflues.

« Orphéo ! S'exclama Bild. Quelle joie de te revoir ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Ça n'a pas du être facile de tenir tête aux Deworken, tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Dans le dos de Carsus, une sous directrice fit de grands gestes pour avertir le directeur administratif de changer de sujet. Elle était encore en train de préparer le conseil extraordinaire concernant Havran. Son dossier n'était pas encore bien au point, il lui manquait quelques réponses.

« Mais peu importe ! Au fait, as-tu vu Doc ? Tu aurais dû passer le voir, s'empressa de demander Bild. Tu savais que Sébastien avait été blessé ? Doc est d'une humeur de chien depuis.

– Markus si tu n'as toujours pas terminé ton travail, arrête de noyer le poisson et met-toi-y maintenant !

– Oui patron ! »

Le directeur général quitta l'espace ouvert de ses plus proches collaborateurs pour regagner son propre bureau. Après avoir feuilleté quelques uns de ses dossiers en attente, classé d'autres plus ancien, il détermina ses priorités du moment sans pour autant avoir ce qu'il fallait pour les traiter. Il fit passer une note dans la boite mail commune. Quelques minutes après, les documents réclamés furent posés devant lui sans que l'homme ne fasse le moindre geste vers le messager.

Mais, bien plus tard, alors qu'il était absorbé par les ennuis consécutifs à une mission précédente qu'il devait étouffer, Carsus reçut un message urgent sur sa boite mail. L'intitulé l'inquiéta. On lui signalait rarement aussi sèchement d'aller jeter un coup d’œil à un journal. Le temps de se connecter sur le site de l'édition puis de déclencher l'hologramme du journal du matin, trois nouveaux mails arrivèrent sur sa boite. Dès que la une s'afficha devant lui, le directeur comprit. Encore une fois, il allait avoir des problèmes.

Le sénateur Deworken faisait encore une fois les gros titres. Sa langue acérée n'avait plus à faire ses preuves. Dans l'article, l'homme remettait en cause le travail de l'Unité. Sa tâche avait été facilitée par des déclarations anonymes d'un membre d'une commission de contrôle des services secrets, censé être astreint au secret absolu. Les politiciens avaient réussi à faire en sorte qu'une absence de jugement par une Cour d'Assise de l'assassin présumé revienne à la preuve que l'UNS protégeait des meurtriers.

« Voilà qui promet des prochains jours mouvementés, songea-t-il sans vraiment s'alarmer.

– C'est si catastrophique que ça ? s'enquit Nadia Bourguin en feuilletant une dernière fois une liasse de papier.

– Bah, quelques semaines à passer des auditions, un an à nous faire oublier et ça ira. Enfin, quand j'aurai réussi à étouffer cette affaire. Décidément, qu'est ce que ça peut être stupide, un politicard.

– En parlant de lui, j'ai presque terminé l'organisation du conseil. Il ne reste qu'un détail mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper. »

La satisfaction sentie dans la voix de la sous directrice administrative laissa dubitatif Carsus. A l'origine, il avait jugé le dossier trop important pour la confier à un autre que Bild mais l'emploi du temps de ce dernier était déjà trop plein. Sans enthousiasme, il tendit la main pour récupérer le document.

Au fur et a mesure de son avancée, il changea d'avis sur sa subordonnée, brouillonne au premier abord mais assez attentive pour satisfaire le perfectionnisme du directeur.

« Hum » laissa échapper Carsus en tournant une page.

Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il considérait Nadia Bourguin comme très prometteuse. Parfaitement claire et limpide, l'organisation de la réunion était détaillée et s'enchaînait sans accroc. La quadragénaire avait même pensé à ajouter des notes et des post-it pour envisager certaines solutions ou préciser certains éléments qui ne devaient pas figurer dans le dossier.

Il ne restait que quelques détails minimes à fignoler, principalement concernant la présence du pire des responsables de service.

La manière d'inviter la famille de Maryse Deworken tout en faisant en sorte que Havran, aussi le jeune Maximus Deworken, ne les croise pas avait déjà été réglée, un des problèmes les plus épineux. En outre, les contenus des déclarations de chacun des directeurs de service avait été globalement pré rédigés afin que chacun sache à l'avance quoi dire pendant la réunion pour que tout se passe bien devant les proche de la défunte. De fausses preuves attestant de l'hypothèse d'une fuite par un agent et de la sanction de celui ci avaient été joints. Les documents parfaitement réalisés auraient facilement pu tromper Carsus s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de leur caractère factice. Enfin, un faux compte-rendu sur l'assassinat des Deworken avait été établi, incluant rapport d'autopsie, enquête, faux témoins et étude de différentes pistes. Le véritable rapport ne devrait pas même être évoqué au cours de la réunion.

« Vous avez fait une faute d'orthographe là et une autre à cet endroit. Et ici, le trait de la signature est un peu bancal, reprocha Carsus à Bourguin, une analyse graphologique le remarquerait. Vous pouvez y aller. Et dites à Markus de la fermer. »

La sous directrice ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées pour retourner dans son box. Au seuil de la vaste pièce ouverte, Bild l'attendait avec un peu d'anxiété.

« Tu n'y as pas laissé trop de plumes ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

— Il m'a complimenté !

— Sacré Orphy ! »

L'éclat de rire de Nadia Bourguin quand elle retourna à son bureau après avoir raconté la courte entrevue avec celui qui était parfois surnommé « le tyran » faisait écho à celui du directeur administratif. Il avait dû tenir tête à son misogyne de patron lorsqu'il avait décidé de recruter Bourguin. Dix ans après la mémorable altercation entre deux, il savourait avec délectation sa victoire. Pendant un moment, il tenta d'évaluer le nombre de jours où il pourrait chambrer son ami avant de devoir trouver autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée août 2014


	7. Les loups et le rapace

**Chapitre 6 : les loups et le rapace**

 

Deux jours. A peine deux jours qu'il était seul et les problèmes ne faisaient qu’augmenter. Lorsque ce n'était pas les œufs qui explosaient à la sortie du micro onde, c'était la bouteille de coca-cola qui aspergeait les murs après que Havran l'a accidentellement secouée. Pour mettre fin à ses déboires autant que pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, il finit par se décider à sortir. Sur la table, les feuilles qu'avait laissées Carsus en partant n'avaient pas bougé. L'adolescent y découvrit les consignes à respecter en cas de sortie, un grossier plan lui permettant de ne pas se perdre et une liasse de billets. Les clés de la maison traînaient un peu plus loin, là où Christine les avaient posées la dernière fois avant de partir définitivement.

Une fois encore, Havran hésita avant de s'avancer à la lumière du jour. En soulevant légèrement les rideaux, il avait pu vérifier quelques minutes auparavant que la rue était presque déserte. Il s'interdit d'avoir peur, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. La rue l'effrayait. Les gens l'effrayaient. Tout ce qui n'avait pas bercé sa vie l'effrayait : tout ce qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister pour lui. Mais il devait y aller.

Il commença à faire un pas dehors. Il se retrouva sur le perron de la maison. Il descendit la marche, se retrouva sur le trottoir. En jetant un coup d’œil au plan, Havran se dirigea vers la rue en face de lui. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le bar indiqué. Seules quelques personnes étaient là, des habitués pour la plupart. Il était assez tôt, environ onze heures.

« Dis, c'est pas le meurtrier du quatre ? s'enquit avec curiosité un client du bar en faisant référence au numéro de la maison de Havran.

— Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Il n’y a pas eu d’image !

— Ben il ressemble à un psychopathe…

— Taisez-vous, il va vous entendre ! »

Les conversations se tarirent un peu mais c'était trop tard, Havran les avait entendues. Il n'y fit pas attention.

« Qui t'es, toi ? l'apostropha sèchement le patron de la gargote.

— Personne » répondit prudemment Havran.

Il suivait ainsi les directives de l’unité qui lui avait bien conseillé de ne jamais se présenter et, si besoin, de donner un faux nom.

« Alors que veut ce bon vieil Ulysse ?

— Vous connaissez Ulysse ? s'étonna l'adolescent en faisant par mégarde référence à un ancien agent de l’Unité. Il a pas été assez rapide, c’est regrettable. »

Le patron le regarda avec des yeux ébahis quelques minutes avant de se reprendre. A côté de lui, les habitués s'esclaffaient sans trop savoir qui était Ulysse. L'un d'eux avait fait référence à un dessin animé, aussi vieux que la préhistoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répéta le patron.

— Manger. J'ai le droit ?

— Si t'as de quoi. »

Havran montra les liasses de billet. Il n'avait jamais trop su s'en servir depuis qu'il en avait appris l'existence, deux ans plus tôt. Au lieu de se contenter d'une faible somme, il montra aux yeux concupiscent du barman une centaine d'euros.

« Ça fera l'affaire ! s'empressa de conclure l'homme. Que désirez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Alors laissez-moi-vous proposer la spécialité du bistrot, le poulet frite ! Pour la modique somme de cinquante euros, un vrai régal ! »

Le patron vanta pendant quelques minutes la qualité de son plat banal jusqu'à ce que Havran acquiesce. L'argent lui fut réclamé de suite. Les habitués, ahuris de voir les billets changer de main aussi facilement, n'avaient jamais vu un pigeon pareil.

« Hé ben, c'est que ça doit rapporter gros d'assassiner les femmes et les gosses ! » lança l'un d'eux.

Le silence qui succéda à sa remarque avait valeur d'acceptation.

Indifférent aux réactions autour de lui, Havran s'empara assez maladroitement de sa fourchette. L'assiette était beaucoup trop importante pour lui mais il s'efforça de manger le plus possible. Pour lui, atteindre péniblement la moitié fut un miracle. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après un haut-le-cœur plus important que les autres. Ce n'était pas tant que la nourriture le dégoûtait, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger. Son estomac s'y était habitué peu à peu mais il avait toujours du mal.

« Pour un dessert, c'est cinquante euros » glissa le propriétaire du bar en emmenant l'assiette.

Havran se glissa dehors silencieusement. Le temps que le barman se rende compte qu’il n’était plus là, il était déjà loin.

Il se souvenait assez du chemin aller pour le refaire en sens inverse. Mais, cette fois, il croisa plusieurs personnes dont la quasi totalité se montra soit effrayée soit furieuse en le voyant.

 

 

La veille de la réunion extraordinaire, la tension continuait de grimper. Il manquait encore une personne mais les appels incessant des administratifs restaient sans réponse, ce qui mettait à cran Orphéo Carsus et Markus Bild. Pour la énième fois, le directeur administratif comptait se diriger vers le dernier étage du bâtiment de l’unité quand quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte de son bureau d'un grand coup de pied.

« Ohé les rats, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Bonjour à vous aussi, Sébastien ! » ironisa Bild en grinçant à cause du surnom.

Le regard furieux que l'agent posa sur son interlocuteur ne fit pas broncher celui-ci, qui en avait trop l'habitude. Les hommes de terrain se croyaient toujours supérieur aux employés de bureau. Enfin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

« Mais pourquoi donc êtes-vous là, dans les bureaux des rats ? minauda Bild qui le savait parfaitement.

— Où sont mes munitions ?

— Pas commandées. Enfin si, commandées mais j'ai retardé la livraison. Le pouvoir des rats, voyez vous. Pas aussi glorieux que d'utiliser les armes, mais quand même. Un pouvoir de nuisible, pensez-vous sans doute.

— C'est ridicule ! tonna Sébastien. Vous comptez m'empêcher de faire mon travail ?

— Déjà, il me semble avoir entendu dire que vous étiez au repos complet. Ce qui ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas ! Ensuite, ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que vous vous décidiez à venir demain et ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

— Remplace-moi ! N'importe quel crétin serait capable d'apprendre un papier.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ? rétorqua Bild assez sèchement en usant cette fois de familiarité. De toute façon, c'est impossible. Tous les responsables des services doivent être présents, toi y compris. Maintenant, arrête de me casser les pieds, j'ai du travail !

— Tch. Livre moi au moins mes cartouches !

— Doc a dit pas avant demain. Il me fait plus peur que toi. »

La grimace de l'agent consacra la victoire de l'administrateur. Lui qui haïssait les simulacres allait être servi. En plus, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d’œil au programme, il s'aperçut que la réunion prendrait la journée entière. Il repartit en pestant de plus belle. Enfin, Bild put valider définitivement le programme chargé du lendemain.

 

 

 

Normalement prévue à neuf heures, l'arrivée de Deworken et consorts se fit à huit. Le sénateur Amaury s'avança le premier, impétueux et orgueilleux. Son mépris de l’Unité transparaissait dans tout son être. Impeccable dans son costume-cravate, il observait le moindre détail de son environnement. Discrètement, il jaugea la secrétaire, étudia les peintures accrochées au mur puis l'agencement du grand hall où il patientait. L'ensemble blanc et noir lui donna l'impression d'un lieu froid malgré le très bon goût dans le choix des meubles. Seuls quelques pots de fleurs rouges égayaient quelque peu le lieu. Il était flanqué comme à son habitude par deux hommes de main en costume. Une arme voyante à leur ceinture, les deux hommes ne faisaient rien pour être discrets. Bien au contraire, ils étaient là pour intimider autant que protéger leur employeur.

L'attitude des grands parents de Maximus était bien différente de celle de leur gendre. Ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse sans vraiment se préoccuper des membres de l’unité. De temps à autre, ils sortaient des articles de journaux et les relisaient. Certains étaient très anciens.

Enfin, à l'heure convenue, tous les trois furent conduits à la salle de réunion. Large, la pièce comprenait plusieurs tableaux et une porte menait à un petit débarras où était entreposé le matériel. Sa sobriété n'avait d'égale que son austérité et les couleurs étaient encore plus pauvres que celles du hall.

Trois chaises attendaient les arrivants. En face d'eux, le directeur général, Oprhéo Carsus, était entouré de tous les responsables des différents services de l’unité. Aux services administratifs de Markus Bild s'ajoutaient les services de soin du Doc, le service des relations publiques d’Anaïs Morgane et le service des ressources humaines d'Enzo Nivet. La chaise du directeur du service de l'exécutif et des opérations de terrain était vide. L'absence de Sébastien Myss faisait grincer des dents ses collaborateurs.

Carsus se leva pour accueillir les invités. Sobre, il en devenait presque froid. Dans leur douleur, le couple Brabant n'y prenait pas garde. Contrairement à eux, le sénateur jaugea longuement le directeur. La dernière fois que les deux hommes s'étaient croisés, le politique en était venu aux mains. Cette fois, il ne cherchait plus de réponse, il réclamait vengeance. Son regard fixa impoliment chacun des directeurs de service, s'arrêta sur la chaise vide.

Enfin, après encore une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles les directeurs s'efforcèrent de gagner du temps, Sébastien fit son apparition. Il s'attira les reproches silencieux de ses collaborateurs et patron.

« Madame, Messieurs, je vous présente Sébastien Myss, l'actuel directeur exécutif, le présenta sommairement Carsus.

— Vous étiez en charge de l'enquête sur notre fille ? S'enquit Sylvain Brabant en l'observant.

— Je ne m'occupe que des affaires importantes, déclara sans ambages le responsable sans s'occuper du coup de pied que son voisin lui flanqua. Cette histoire a été confiée a un subalterne, un agent qui est...euh...Il a eu quoi déjà, lui ? Il ne s'était pas fait...

— Si nous en venions à l'affaire qui nous concerne ? » Coupa vivement Bild.

Le responsable des services administratifs ne tenait pas à ce que Sébastien fasse étalage de la fin de l'agent Lee, brutalement décapité. A vrai dire, il ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu’il reprenne la parole. L'inconscience de l'homme n'avait d'égale que sa témérité. Ces deux défauts le maintenaient en vie face à ses ennemis mais en faisaient un personnage exécrable dès qu'il s'agissait d'avoir un minimum de diplomatie.

Déjà, Sébastien avait réussi à froisser les trois invités qui, eux, ne considéraient pas la mort de Maryse et celle supposée de Maximus comme une affaire de peu d'importance.

« Donc il s'agissait de savoir s'il y avait des raisons de penser que Rémi Pullan puisse être l'assassin de votre famille, sénateur, résuma globalement Anaïs Morgane.

— Nous ne l'avons pas interrogé pour le moment mais nous avons des témoignages et des documents. Voici le compte rendu et la sanction infligée à l'agent Lee quand nous avons découvert qu'il parlait de l'enquête à des collaborateurs, commença Carsus en tendant les papiers. La sanction peut sembler légère, c'est une faute grave...

— Mais pourquoi vous vous plaigniez ? coupa brutalement Sébastien. Cette femme est morte rapidement, vous devriez vous en réjouir ! La plupart du temps, c’est long et douloureux. Et puis le marmot...Vous n'avez qu'à en refaire un ! D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes pas fait prier à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

— Pardon ? siffla le sénateur.

— Ce n'est pas en restant là que vous les ferez revivre. Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils puissent être en vie. Votre présence n'a rien avoir avec la curiosité, ni avec la vengeance, encore moins avec la justice. Vous êtes là parce que vous avez cessé de vivre il y a treize ans. Depuis, il y a toujours eu cette brèche, cette faille en vous qui interdisait les cicatrices de se refermer. Un coupable ? Aucune importance ! La vérité ? On s'en fiche ! Pullan ? Mais c'est qui ? La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, c'est pour que l’Unité panse les plaies parce que vous êtes incapables de le faire vous même ! »

La diatribe virulente de l'agent sonnait vrai pour les Brabant. La mort de leur fille unique avait mis un terme à l'existence paisible qu'ils avaient mené jusque là. Ils ne s’en étaient jamais relevés.

« Tu y es allé un peu fort, glissa le Doc à Sébastien.

— Au moins, maintenant, cette histoire est terminée !

— Moi, je suis là pour la vengeance, tonna le sénateur, et vos pièces, vos arguments, vos théories ont intérêt à être convaincants si vous ne me livrez pas cet assassin. »

La voix grave d'Amaury Deworken anéantit l'espoir de Sébastien de quitter la réunion prématurément. Il se reprocha de ne pas y être allé plus fort. Il changea d'avis face au regard franc et décidé de son interlocuteur. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son but.

Le sénateur s’empara des papiers tendus. Il les examina un à un. Ses yeux se plissaient parfois, se remplissaient de colère, et sa mâchoire forte se crispait régulièrement. Enfin, il reposa le tout devant lui. Ses bras croisés marquaient nettement sa désapprobation.

« Effectivement, une bien belle théorie, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'elle est vraie ? Un agent responsable mort dont on ne peut rien tirer, des attestations sans preuve qu'elles soient réelles... Cet Havran est sous votre protection depuis deux ans, comment savoir si vous ne le couvrez pas pour des crimes passés ? Tout ceci pourrait très bien n’être que de la poudre aux yeux pour que j’arrête là mes investigations ! »

— Nous ne vous donnons pas le dossier, vous hurlez, nous vous donnons le dossier, vous hurlez, résuma Sébastien. Ne pourrait-on pas au moins quitter cette réunion interminable ? C’est perdre notre temps à tous si vous restez arc-bouté sur votre position.

— Parfait, mettons-y un terme ! Donc la Cour d'assise va s'occuper de...

— Monsieur Deworken, nous venons de vous prouver que Havran ne pouvait pas être l'assassin, rétorqua calmement mais fermement Bild. Même si nous avons commis une grave faute avec l'agent Lee, ce conseil ne peut renvoyer des agents au seul motif que vous ne nous croyez pas.

— C'est ridicule ! se récria le sénateur. Cet homme est l'assassin !

— C'est précisément parce que vous n'avez pas les idées claires que c'est à nous de juger. Les proches sont envahis de chagrin et bien que nous comprenions cela mieux qui quiconque, nous ne pouvons nous fier à des sentiments pour châtier une personne. Nous devons agir avec réflexion et sagesse. Voici nos preuves, sénateur. Havran fait parti de l’UNS et nous ne le déchoirons pas de ce statut. »

Le visage d'Amaury Deworken n'avait jamais été aussi crispé de fureur. Lui qui s'était senti si proche d'enfin obtenir sa vengeance la trouvait à présent à portée de main mais impossible à assouvir. Son beau-père posa la main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Cette histoire ne se terminera pas là ! jura le sénateur avec hargne.

— De toute évidence, cette réunion est terminée, conclut Bild. Vous pouvez conserver ces dossiers, il s’agit de copies. Nous vous raccompagnons au hall. »

 

 

 

« Dans combien de temps vous pensez qu'il va rameuter ses copains journalistes ? questionna tristement le Doc.

— Pas longtemps, garantit Sébastien. Il va falloir en informer Havran.

— Il ne sait pas utiliser un téléphone, il faut y aller en personne, se désola Bild. Enzo, tu lui as trouvé quelqu'un ?

— Pas encore eu le temps ! Les effectifs sont trop réduits, ces derniers temps. Nous avons perdu trop d’agents. »

Les hommes se séparèrent et chacun retourna à ses occupations, à la fois heureux que la mascarade soit terminée et tristes de l'avoir vue échouer.

Le Doc fut le premier à quitter le bâtiment de l’Unité. Il le trouvait oppressant. Il traversa Lesset d'un pas calme. Sa canne frappait le bitume et par moment des pavés à un rythme régulier. Toutes ces histoires l'épuisaient de plus en plus. Les morts, puis les pleurs des proches et enfin les mensonges pour cacher l'ampleur du phénomène. Le chirurgien, qui avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé d'une carrière brillante au sein d'un hôpital, se retrouvait à panser les plaies de blessés et prier pour ne pas avoir encore des morts. Des prières inutiles, chaque semaine ses lits étaient occupés et chaque semaine il déplorait des pertes.

Il faudrait bien que cela cesse un jour ou l'autre, peu importe comment.

 

Le Doc arriva bientôt à sa clinique. Il en était le directeur mais n'exerçait plus la chirurgie lui même depuis que sa vue avait fortement baissé. Il maudissait chaque jour la vieillesse pour ça. Dès son arrivée, une jeune femme se dirigea vers lui. Son assistante, Aline Cledot, appelée à lui succéder, lui était d'une grande aide.

Comme à son habitude, l'ancien médecin se dirigea vers l'étage. Il faisait toujours le tour des chambres pour vérifier que tout allait convenablement pour ses patients. Pour le moment, seule une dizaine de personnes nécessitaient des soins assez importants pour rester dans la clinique. L'un était dans un coma profond depuis de nombreux mois, le pronostique vital de deux autres était engagé. Les autres se reposaient. Le Doc en profita pour discuter un peu avec eux et les infirmiers qui allaient de temps en temps de l'un à l'autre.

Enfin, il retourna dans son bureau après qu'un des médecins de garde l'a averti de doléances du personnel médical. La vitre du couloir lui renvoya l'image d'un vieillard fatigué, usé, aux traits tirés. Il passa sa main sur son menton pointu. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Soudainement déprimé, il se servit une tasse de café et sortit sa plaque de chocolat. Au moins, la douceur avait le don de lui remonter le moral.

 

 

 

Encore une fois, Havran se dirigea vers le bar où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller déjeuner. Cette fois, il y avait du monde dans les rues. Enfin, il y avait du monde sur le trottoir d'en face et il était seul sur le sien. Personne n'osait l'approcher, de près ou de loin. Même la mère de Lucie interdisait à sa fille d'aller lui dire bonjour. L'enfant rétorquait avec une certitude déconcertante pour son âge que son ami était gentil. Rien n'y faisait, sa mère veillait avec soin à ce qu'elle n'approche plus de l'assassin présumé, plus si présumé que ça.

Le café aussi était vide. Depuis que Havran avait compris le prix réel d'un repas, après une mémorable engueulade d'Enzo Nivet, et que la rumeur de sa présence le midi s'était répandue, le barman avait vu son établissement déserté. Même les habitués ne venaient plus à cette heure là.

C'était pour cette raison que l'homme désirait faire en sorte que son seul client aille chez quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ce faire, il avait eu recours à quelques subterfuges. Le premier était qu'au lieu d'un verre d'eau, il avait servi un verre de vodka agrémenté de paic citron. Le deuxième était que l'assiette était réduite de trois-quarts. Le troisième était que Havran n'avait plus l'autorisation d'entrer à l'intérieur du bar et était obligé de rester en terrasse, livré aux regards dégoûtés de la population. Le barman n'osait rien faire de plus de peur de se faire lui même assassiner.

Mais cette fois ci, le propriétaire de l'établissement sentit les ennuis venir à plein nez. De derrière son bar, il observa le sénateur Deworken fondre sur Havran.

« Vos protecteurs ne vous ont pas lâché, siffla le sénateur. Cela vous arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'absence de réponse lui mit encore davantage les nerfs à vif. La veille, il avait passé la journée à étudier les documents laissés par l’Unité à la fin de la réunion puis à voir ses avocats pour trouver une solution. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à contourner la faille dans la législation : un membre de l’unité ne pouvait être jugé qu'uniquement après avoir été suspendu. Mais un employé n'avait-il pas toujours la possibilité de démissionner de son travail ?

De son côté, Havran tentait de se calmer. La seule présence du sénateur avait ravivé sa haine et ses souvenirs. Il venait de reposer ses couverts quand il remarqua l'absence d'un des gardes du corps.

« Où est le deuxième ?

— Il devait vérifier quelque chose, lui mentit Deworken qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Depuis longtemps ?

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est important, se contenta de répondre Havran.

— Un jugement par une Cour d'Assise est aussi important ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en aurai un. Si vous voulez m'interroger, il faudra me donner des raisons de coopérer…comme démissionner. C'est équitable, non ? Vous aurez vos réponses, j'aurai les miennes.

— Vous vous inquiétez pas de sa disparition ? »

Le sénateur ne s'inquiétait pas d'un subalterne. Plus que ça, il ne permettait à personne de s'interposer entre lui et sa proie. Il ne tenait pas à perdre son maigre avantage sur Havran en répondant trop tôt et sans la contrepartie voulue.

Toutefois Roger Biant, l'autre garde du corps qui côtoyait à présent son collaborateur depuis plusieurs années, n'était pas de cet avis. Alors qu'ils avaient l'interdiction de trop s'éloigner de leur employeur en raison de sa sécurité, le disparu s'était absenté depuis le matin sans donner de raison, la mine sombre et la main prête à saisir ses armes.

« Il a disparu depuis notre arrivée dans cette ville, à peu près depuis dix heures, le renseigna-t-il.

— Alors il est mort. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée en août 2014


	8. Chiens de chasse

Chapitre 7 : chien de chasse

 

« Alors il est mort. »

_________________

 

L'incrédulité du sénateur Deworken face aux paroles graves mais prononcées avec un détachement insolent de Havran tranchait avec l’inquiétude du garde du corps restant. Évoquer aussi calmement la mort d'un homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ça le conforta dans son idée que son interlocuteur avait tué sa première femme et son fils.

D'ailleurs, le concerné, à présent qu'il avait obtenu sa réponse, reniflait son verre sans plus se préoccuper du politique ni de l'autre garde du corps. Il trempa le bout de sa langue dans le liquide translucide mais la retira de suite. C'était dégoûtant. Il avait demandé de l'eau mais, visiblement, le barman s'était trompé…ou alors l'homme cherchait à l'empoisonner. La solution qui venait d'arriver à l'esprit de Havran n'était guère réjouissante. En fait, le propriétaire du bar avait seulement remplacé l'eau par de la vodka, espérant que cette malencontreuse erreur suffirait à faire fuir son client.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, le détesté consommateur sortit de sa poche une épaisse tige de plastique d'environ dix centimètres. Il plaça le bout rond dans le verre en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire tomber l'instrument. Après une minute, Havran la retira et connecta la partie sèche à un boîtier tout juste sorti d'une autre de ses poches. La composition de l'alcool fut détaillée sur l'écran ; aucun poison n'apparaissait.

 

Pendant toute cette manipulation, le sénateur observa celui qu'il prenait pour son ennemi. L'instrument utilisé, il le connaissait particulièrement bien. Depuis quelques mois, une loi obligeait tous les élèves des établissements scolaires à se soumettre à un test de dépistage de drogue. Toutefois, loin des basiques détecteurs de substance illicite, celui là était capable de donner la composition de tous les liquides courants et même ceux bien plus rares. Amaury Deworken s'interrogeait encore sur l'intérêt de mettre cet appareil sophistiqué entre les mains d'un assassin quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient très réglementés en raison de leur efficacité.

« Comment ça, il est mort ? » grogna Roger Biant en se saisissant de son arme.

Un geste du sénateur l'empêcha de brandir le pistolet. De son côté, Havran ne savait pas quoi faire. A présent qu'il avait la certitude de ne pas mourir empoisonné, il ignorait s'il devait boire ou gaspiller le contenu du verre. Il se décida pour la première solution, peu désireux de se faire réprimander pour gaspi. La vodka lui brûla atrocement la gorge mais il s'entêta.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea froidement le sénateur.

— Il a interdiction de vous quitter...et...obligation de vous protéger, marmonna Havran entre deux quintes de toux. S'il est plus là, il a mort. Ce qui veut votre tête a la sienne. C'est simple !

— De qui parlez-vous ? »

Cette fois, le sénateur n'obtint aucune réponse. Face à lui, Havran venait de terminer le verre d'un trait et peinait à reprendre une respiration normale. Son visage à présent rouge, il inspira un grand coup, la gorge en feu.

« Pas...pas bon ! gueula-t-il en montrant d'un vague signe de la main le verre vide.

— Répond moi, salopard d'assassin ! s'emporta Deworken en l'attrapant par le col de ses vêtements. Qui veut me tuer ?

— C’est vraiment pas b-bon !

— Monsieur le sénateur » souffla le dernier garde du corps.

Le regard de Deworken balaya les alentours, s’arrêta un instant sur une petite silhouette enfantine au fond du bar puis sur le groupe à quelques dizaines de mètres de là qui le regardait et enfin sur son employé. Il lâcha Havran et se recula de quelques pas.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas, assura le sénateur. Je resterai derrière vous à vous traquer à chaque instant, sans une seconde de répit jusqu’à ce que vous soyez traduit devant une Cour d’Assise. »

La menace resta en l’air quelques instants sans produire l’effet escompté. Complètement ivre, son destinataire s’était affalé sur la table, la main à moitié dans son assiette, papillonnant des paupières pour les laisser ouvertes.

« Allons nous en », décida le sénateur.

Biant le suivit sans faire d’histoire mais avec l’impression d’avoir manqué un élément important. Son intuition d’ancien membre des forces d’intervention d’élite de la police ne lui avait jusqu’à présent jamais fait défaut. Il repassait chaque élément dans son esprit pour tenter de déterminer d’où venait le problème. Sans succès.

A côté de lui, le politicien répandait toute sa verve contre l’assassin de sa famille. Par moment, le garde du corps se demandait comment il pouvait faire d’aussi longues phrases sans reprendre sa respiration.

La diatribe furieuse fut coupée par un appel téléphonique. D’un geste nonchalant, Deworken appuya sur le bouton de l’oreillette qui venait de lui annoncer le nom de son interlocuteur : sa deuxième femme. L’esprit encore obnubilé par son affrontement avec l’assassin, il décrocha et répondit agressivement :

« Je suis occupé, qu’est ce que tu veux ?

— Les enfants se demandent quand tu vas revenir, murmura Cécile Deworken. C'est fini, Amaury. Tu dois passer à autre chose. S'il te plaît, ne détruit pas ta famille, tes enfants pour chasser des fantômes. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m’en mêle, que tu as toujours eu l’impression que j’essayais de prendre la place de Maryse, mais ça n’a jamais été le cas. Alors s’il te plaît, rentre à la maison... »

Mais les paroles réconfortantes de son épouse laissèrent le sénateur de marbre. Sa haine et sa soif de vengeance étaient plus fortes que la voix de la raison. Il la laissa l'exhorter au calme encore quelques minutes avant de la couper sans délicatesse mais avec déjà un peu plus de calme :

« Pourquoi tu appelles ?

— Tes collaborateurs sont passés, ils s'inquiètent pour ta proposition de loi. Il y a aussi des gens...

— Quels gens ?

— Je ne sais pas. L'un a dit qu'il était un policier, l'autre ne fait que tourner autour de la maison. J'ai gardé les enfants à l’intérieur, aujourd'hui.

— Tant mieux. J'ai des choses à faire. Je te rappelle ce soir. Peut-être... »

L'expression pensive du sénateur lorsqu'il raccrocha dissuada Biant de le déconcentrer. La mine devenue sombre, l'homme politique passa encore quelques appels professionnels. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture. Avec ce que lui avait dit Havran, il craignait des problèmes pour son autre garde du corps.

« Faisons le tour de la ville pour voir si on peut retrouver Raden », glissa-t-il au seul garde restant.

Biant s'efforça de ne pas montrer son soulagement. Il hocha sobrement la tête et s'installa derrière le volant. Sur le GPS, il sélectionna les petites rues et s'y dirigea tour à tour. Ce manège ne fut remarqué qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes par le sénateur.

« Il faut faire le tour de la ville pour le trouver !

— Croyez moi, s'il y a anguille sous roche, ce n'est pas dans le centre ville fréquenté qu'il faut chercher. Laissez-moi faire. »

Le léger agacement de l'ancien policier était fréquent dès que le sénateur se permettait de lui dicter ses actes dans son travail. Il se considérait bien assez compétent sans avoir besoin des commentaires et appréciations d'un politicard. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva dans une impasse. Il allait faire demi-tour quand son regard fut attiré par le mur, au niveau de la poubelle. L'agent jaillit hors de la voiture et se précipita vers le fond de l'allée. Là, une tâche de sang à moitié coagulée s'était formée. Elle démarrait sur le mur à hauteur d'épaule et coulait pour finir en flaque sur le sol. Le bout d'un costume traînait à quelques pas. Un tissu imbibé de sang avait été jeté plus loin, ayant servi de toute évidence à soigner sommairement une blessure importante.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » s'exclama Deworken.

Cette fois, il craignait pour sa vie, contrairement aux jours précédents où seule sa carrière et son image étaient en jeu. Il posa sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas retrouvé sur une probable scène de crime, pas même celle de sa maisonnée.

Loin du dégoût de son patron, l'ancien policier s'avança, prit garde à ne rien toucher. Il avait vu ce genre de trace de sang fréquemment depuis l'apparition d'une nouvelle arme, une lance qui se dépliait à une vitesse prodigieuse et empalait l'adversaire. Un trou dans le mur à hauteur d'épaule confirma la thèse de Biant. Il enfonça un crayon dans le trou et déduit de l’inclinaison que le tueur était de petite taille, entre un mètre quarante et un mètre cinquante.

Il pesta.

L'arme à laquelle il songeait, lorsqu’elle était inactive, avait la taille d’un cylindre de vingt centimètres sur cinq, très facilement dissimulable. Pour ne rien arranger, les dernières versions présentes sur le marché noir y alliaient une série de pics qui causaient souvent bien plus de dégâts que le transpercement lui-même.

Il restait encore à savoir qui avait été l'agresseur et l'agressé. Biant sortit de sa petite mallette noire un testeur de substance semblable à celui qu'avait utilisé Havran une heure plus tôt mais d'une version plus ancienne. Plongée dans le sang, l'écran indiqua que celui ci était du groupe A, rhésus positif.

« C'est le même groupe sanguin que Raden, confirma Biant sombrement. Oh, bien sûr, il est possible que l’assassin soit également de ce groupe sanguin, mais dans ce cas, où est Raden ?

— Comment pouvez-vous connaître le sien ?

— Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Je suis retraité de la police pour cause de vieillesse, pas périmé. »

Le conseil ne tomba pas dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Le sénateur pouvait voir son garde du corps se rapprocher peu à peu du policier d’élite qu’il avait été dix ans auparavant, loin de l’homme élégant en costume qui suivait le sénateur comme son ombre.

Attentif, concentré, les yeux clairs de Roger Biant allaient et venaient, scrutaient chaque parcelle du bitume et des briques. Simultanément, il cherchait ce qui n’était pas à sa place, ce qu’il avait manqué plus tôt sans s’en rendre compte.

Il comprit quoi.

« Il faut retourner au bar ! hurla-t-il à l’adresse du sénateur. Immédiatement !

— Je savais qu'il tuerait encore ! »

Le garde du corps ne perdit pas son temps à parlementer. Il ne pensait pas à Havran, quoiqu'il n’exclue pas cette possibilité, mais il pensait plutôt à la silhouette enfantine qu'il avait remarquée, tapie à l'intérieur du bar. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant commander seul. Il n'avait jamais vu non plus un enfant attendre placidement près d'un assassin et encore moins assister à une dispute entre adulte sans bouger, pas plus qu’épier les moindres faits et gestes des personnes présentes, totalement immobile et particulièrement attentif. Il n'avait jamais vu non plus un enfant aux yeux si vides.

La voiture grilla un feu rouge, traversa une rue sans se préoccuper de la signalisation ni des autres véhicules, à chaque fois évités de justesse. Les klaxons de conducteurs outrés ne firent pas ralentir Biant, pas davantage que les supplications du sénateur terrifié d'y perdre la vie.

Il avait pensé ne jamais arriver. Mais enfin, après une dernière rue remontée à grande vitesse, la voiture pila devant l'établissement douteux. Sur la terrasse, le propriétaire passait un chiffon sur la table utilisée.

« Où est le gamin qui était là ? lança vivement Biant à l'homme médusé.

— Où est l'assassin ? lança tout aussi vivement le sénateur.

— Partis...Tous les deux ensembles...balbutia le barman. J'ai essayé de dissuader le gamin mais l'autre était tellement ivre que si personne ne l'avait raccompagné, il serait resté là toute la nuit...alors... Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Au moins maintenant, je peux espérer avoir des clients ! Enfin…je veux dire…tout est rentré dans l’ordre.

— Ils sont partis quand ?

— Il y a à peine dix minutes. Par là. »

Le doigt graisseux et tâché tendu vers une rue contribua à inquiéter Biant. Cette direction n'était pas celle qu'empruntait habituellement Havran. Il le savait bien pour s'être précisément documenté sur lui.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers la rue indiquée. De plus en plus, Biant doutait que l'assassin soit Havran. Les coïncidences étaient troublantes mais son expérience lui dictait de n'exclure aucune piste pour garder un jugement clair. Paradoxalement, aveuglé par sa colère, Deworken ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa culpabilité.

Ils arrivèrent à une impasse, firent demi-tour, se dirigèrent vers la seule rue qui passait par là. Après à peine cent mètres, les yeux vifs de Biant distinguèrent quatre personnes. Acculés à la façade d'une maison, Raden et Havran faisaient face à deux enfants. Chacun d'entre eux pointait une arme contre l'autre. Seul Havran restait désarmé. A quatre patte, appuyé contre les briques, il ne parvenait pas à tenir debout, en partie à cause de l'alcool, en partie à cause de l'estafilade qui courait le long de sa cuisse. Raden tenait, lui aussi, difficilement sur ses jambes. Son épaule droite avait été transpercée, tout comme son côté gauche, bandés de manière sommaire.

Un des assaillants était au moins tout aussi amoché que lui. Le petit blondinet de droite avait en effet une grande plaie qui courait de son épaule à sa hanche. Ses gestes considérablement ralentis par sa blessure, il avait du mal à tenir fermement son arme. A côté de lui, l'autre enfant était indemne.

La décision immédiate de Biant fut de positionner la voiture entre les deux camps. Au moins, il avait gagné un peu de temps. Il espérait que ce serait assez pour déterminer qui devait être affronté et qui devait être protégé. Pour le moment, malgré le fait qu'un de ses collaborateurs désigne les deux adversaires comme dangereux, ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire prendre les armes contre ceux-ci.

« Dégage de là ! aboya Raden en l'identifiant.

– Que tout le monde reste calme ! La police va arriver ! hurla Biant en sortant du véhicule avant d'ajouter en chuchotant pour le sénateur, faites attention. Restez dans la voiture. »

Mais son avertissement fut insuffisant. L'ancien policier esquiva de justesse la lance rétractable qu'un des enfants tenait. La pointe s'enfonça profondément dans la carrosserie de la voiture avant de se replier sans rencontrer de résistance. Le choix de Biant était fait et il se plaça aux côtés de son coéquipier.

Par dessus la voiture, il croisa le regard de l'enfant qui s'était trouvé dans le bar. Ses yeux vides fixés sur ses proies ne montraient pas le moindre signe d'hésitation, pas plus que ses gestes assurés. L'enfant inclina légèrement sa tête vers la droite. Avec deux potentiels adversaires en plus, il savait qu’ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir obéir aux ordres. Il fallait terminer la mission au plus vite. _Il fallait obéir aux ordres._ La seule bonne nouvelle était la présence des deux cibles au même endroit : ils n’auraient plus à courir après le Sénateur et le risque de le voir décamper était quasi-nul.

L'arme à feu à son poing se tourna vers Havran et les autres. Il ne lui restait qu'une cartouche. Pour ne pas la gaspiller, il s'était saisi du long couteau caractéristique d’Hadès. Son manche court permettait une grande maniabilité mais aussi une bonne dissimulation. La lame fine mais résistante tranchait et perforait aisément. Son modèle à la pointe de la technologie causait de gros dégâts. La lame aiguisée était parcourue d'un courant continu de forte intensité : à chaque coup, en plus de l’entaille, se déchargeait une impulsion électrique qui paralysait temporairement la zone touchée et causait de vives douleurs à la victime. La jauge de la garde était pleine aux trois-quarts.

 

Sentant le vent tourner, observé par les deux étranges enfants, le sénateur Deworken préféra suivre Biant hors de la voiture. Paniqué, il appelait frénétiquement toutes les polices des alentours, les ambulances et les pompiers.

« Grégory, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! ordonna sèchement Biant à son collègue. Ce ne sont que des enfants !

— Considère-les comme des enfants et tu y passes ! Ils sont bien plus dangereux que toi.

— Ne plaisante pas !

— Jamais. »

Un ricanement attira l'attention des deux gardes du corps. Havran venait de se mettre debout et tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Sa main droite aux longs doigts noueux lui permettait de garder appui sur le mur. Un sourire affreux découvrait ses dents jaunies.

«Enfants ? Eux ? Bonne blague ! » gloussa Havran avec une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Il manqua de se casser la figure et se rattrapa de justesse. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser la place à une grimace horrible qui mettait en relief son visage décharné à la peau blafarde. Il pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur le sénateur Deworken.

« A cause de vous ! C'est toujours à cause de vous ! Disparaissez ! »

Pour prévenir tout débordement maintenant que l'effet du breuvage de dégrisement qu’il avait ingurgité se faisait sentir, Grégory Raden se plaça entre le père et le fils, bien que tous ignorent cet état de fait.

Les blessures de l’agent faisaient souffrir et il était presque à bout mais il s'efforçait de tenir encore. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait donné l'alerte. Du renfort n'allait pas tarder à arriver. D'ici là, ils devaient gagner du temps. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelle raison ils étaient encore en vie.

Raden comprit trop tard.

Un couteau traversa la fenêtre devant laquelle l'homme se tenait. La lame transperça l'épaule, lui traversa le cœur et ressortit de quelques centimètres de l'autre côté. Raden s'effondra. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que sa tête heurtait le bitume.

Havran se recula prestement, se plaça dos contre un mur sans ouverture. Son regard ne quittait pas le cadavre qui gisait sur le sol, captivé par les flots rouges qui recouvraient progressivement le macadam. Biant s'était jeté sur le sénateur pour le maintenir au sol dans une sécurité toute relative.

Un troisième enfant apparut derrière la fenêtre. Comme les deux autres, il était habillé de vêtements sombres semblables à ceux présents dans les commerces, sans aucun signe distinctif. Une sacoche pendait à sa ceinture. Sans nul doute, elle contenait plusieurs armes portatives faciles à dissimuler. Cependant, il était le seul à avoir un long manteau brun qui lui descendait jusqu’aux chevilles dont les larges poches étaient remplies d’instruments utiles. Son visage impassible aux yeux vides ni différait en rien à ceux des deux autres mais il était un peu plus grand, presque un mètre cinquante et sa carrure était plus massive. Quelques poils bruns sur son menton annonçaient le début de sa puberté, si bien qu’à son grand étonnement, Biant et Deworken fixèrent son âge à quatorze ou quinze ans. Pourtant, hormis sa petite taille, il avait le visage d’un homme âgé qui en avait déjà trop vu.

Le garçon se tourna lentement vers ses cibles et épousseta son manteau pour enlever les quelques éclats de verre pris dans le cuir marron foncé.

« Les chiens-chiens sont tous là ? siffla Havran, à présent complètement dégrisé.

— Havran, Sénateur Deworken, Hadès ordonne votre exécution », lui répondit seulement l'assassin de Raden.

Le reniflement méprisant de la cible passa inaperçu. L'enfant s’avança pour se placer entre Havran et Biant. Son regard vide allait tour à tour du sénateur à son fils, les deux proies qu'il avait ordre de déchiqueter.

Pour la première fois depuis l’attaque surprise de l’adolescent, Deworken étudia les deux autres enfants. Avec stupeur, il reconnut les mêmes visages fatigués aux traits tirés, aux yeux mangés par des cernes, au teint de la pâleur anormale de celui qui ne voit jamais la lumière du jour. Il se rendit compte, surtout, de la petitesse de leurs silhouettes et, si leur chef n’était qu’un adolescent pré pubère, il ne donna pas plus de dix ans au premier et douze au second.

« Des gamins, balbutia le sénateur. Ce ne sont que des gamins…

— DERRIERE VOUS ! »

Biant se retourna à temps pour contrer le petit blondinet d'un grand coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Absorbé par la mort de son collègue et l'assassin de celui ci, il en avait oublié les deux autres. Il sortit de sa mallette une arme à feu qu'il lança au sénateur. Il était temps, l'autre attaquait lui aussi.

Occupé par celui au manteau brun, Havran surveillait Biant se dépêtrer en un contre deux. L'inutile bureaucrate tenait son arme dans le mauvais sens, il ne pourrait pas être utile, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que penser à faire feu. Le garde du corps tenait à distance les enfants sans chercher à les blesser : malgré la situation, il ne s’y résolvait pas. Résultat, peu à peu, les entailles apparaissaient sur ses bras et ses jambes et jusque sur son visage. Biant se débrouillait bien, du point de vue de Havran mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s’il ne devenait pas sérieux.

Lui même s'en sortait convenablement. Il parvenait à prévoir les mouvements de son adversaire : ils avaient reçu le même entrainement et aucun des enchaînements ne le surprenait vraiment. Au corps à corps, il avait immobilisé la main de son assaillant tenant l'arme à feu et, d'un coup de poing, avait brisé son poignet.

Son opposant tenta de lui déchirer l'abdomen avec un petit couteau simple. Havran para le coup et en profita pour lui décocher un coup de genou dans le ventre. Plié en deux par la souffrance, l'enfant relâcha sa concentration. Ce bref instant suffit pour qu'il reçoive un coup de poing dans la tempe et un autre sous le menton. Assommé, il s'effondra sur le sol.

La situation n'était pas aussi bonne pour Biant. Incapable d’anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires, il encaissait de plus en plus de blessures. Ses gestes ainsi ralentis ne lui permirent pas d'éviter la lance qui se déplia à grande vitesse sur lui. Il parvint seulement à dévier la trajectoire en interposant son pistolet, qui vola en éclat. Au lieu de se planter dans son cœur, la pointe transperça sa poitrine et se ficha dans la brique du mur derrière. Immobilisé, gravement blessé, le garde du corps perdit conscience en une dizaine de secondes.

Pour Havran, la tentation de laisser ses adversaires exécuter le sénateur était grande. Ces yeux bleus... Qu'est ce qu’il pouvait les haïr ! Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était plus fort que lui. Les yeux devaient disparaître. C'était facile, il suffisait de laisser faire les assassins. Lui-même n’en était-il pas un ?

Mais Havran savait qu'il aurait d'énormes ennuis s'il le faisait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'empara de l'arme à feu qui traînait sur le sol et la pointa sur le petit blondinet. La balle transperça le haut de la cuisse de son ennemi, l'empêchant de tuer le sénateur.

Interdit, Deworken mit du temps à comprendre que la personne tant haïe venait de lui sauver la vie.

Les sirènes de police interrompirent le combat. De peur d'être arrêtés ou, pire, démasqués, les deux enfants prirent la fuite, leurs cibles encore en vie, laissant le dernier en arrière.

 

 

Les policiers découvrirent le massacre avec effarement. Ils ne purent que constater la mort de Grégory Raden et apporter les premiers soins à Roger Biant et à l’enfant effondré sur le sol, en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Les armes furent embarquées, les deux seuls témoins interrogés et les blessés évacués. En un instant, le sénateur Deworken comprit tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer de cette affaire.

« C'est lui, mentit-il avec aplomb en désignant Havran, il a tué mes gardes du corps. Il a tenté d'en faire ainsi sur moi. Vous devez l'arrêter ! »

Le mensonge eut l'effet escompté. Les policiers encadrèrent Havran qui se faisait soigner sa jambe. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, il disparaissait dans une voiture de police sous le regard satisfait de son père, certain d'avoir à présent un jugement pour meurtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée août 2014


	9. Rogner l'os

**Chapitre 8 : rogner l’os**

 

 

Sous ses grands airs, l'officier Lastier n'en menait pas large. D'un côté, il devait relâcher Havran car en tant que membre de l’Unité, celui ci obtenait une immunité de fait. Mais d'un autre, il avait une enquête officielle sur les bras et une autre officieuse qui nécessitaient la présence du suspect. Il trancha.

D'un pas rapide, il passa de son bureau à la salle dans laquelle ses collègues prenaient des photographies de Havran sous toutes les coutures. Son regard embrassa la pièce exiguë où s'entassaient avec difficulté une grosse armoire en fer, deux tables et des chaises de bureau.

« Vous pouvez pas...

— Nous avons tous les droits jusqu'à ce que votre identité soit vérifiée ! rétorqua Lastier au suspect. Je dois donc vérifier qui vous êtes et si vous êtes encore membre de l’UNS. Quel dommage que vous ayez laissé vos documents d'identité chez vous, n'est ce pas ?

— Vous avez pas le droit ! »

Malgré la remarque outrée, le policier échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec ses collègues. Ensuite, il sortit de la salle.

« Les empreintes, maintenant ! » ordonna l'agent restant.

 

 

Satisfait de la situation, Lastier retourna dans son bureau. Entre temps, Amaury Deworken avait été introduit dans un bureau vide un peu à l’écart pour faire sa déposition. Pour ne pas compromettre l'enquête par ses liens passés avec le politique, l'agent confia l'entretien à Rayguel. Les bougonnements de celui ci cassèrent les oreilles de son ami pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne et s'occupe de la nouvelle affaire.

« Bon...commença sans entrain Rayguel, vous me racontez ?

— C’est entièrement de la faute de cet assassin, mentit avec aplomb le sénateur.

— Reprenez du début, s’il vous plait.

— Ce matin, je suis arrivé en ville avec mes gardes du corps. Après l’assassinat de ma famille, j’ai engagé Roger Biant. C’est un ancien policier. Quelques jours plus tard, Gregory Raden s’est présenté chez moi. Il a dit qu’il faisait parti de la police et qu’en tant que député, j’avais le droit d’être protégé contre les dangers.

— Par début, j’entendais début des hostilités, avoua le policier, mais continuez. Donc vous êtes protégé contre les dangers…Lesquels ?

— Ce n’est pas évident ? Cet assassin d’Havran ! Qui d’autre ? Il a tué mon épouse et notre enfant ! Vous devriez…

— Revenons en aux récents évènements, recadra vite Rayguel en notant l’intense colère de son interlocuteur. Que s’est-il passé ?

— Nous sommes arrivés en ville ce matin pour avoir des explications sur le dossier que m’a donné l’UNS. Vous savez qu’ils ont réussi à parfaitement expliquer comment cet assassin peut se souvenir de l’assassinat de ma famille sans y avoir été ? Du grand art !

— Si vous pouviez continuer votre récit et vous extasier plus tard sur leur art… »

Deworken s’exécuta. Il narra sa journée, de la disparition inexpliquée de Raden aux traces ensanglantées de la ruelle. Cependant, sur la mort du garde du corps et des blessures de l’autre, il mentit. Au lieu de raconter le guet-apens des enfants, il raconta l’attaque de Havran contre lui, contrecarrée par Raden puis le duel effréné des deux hommes jusqu’à la mort de l’un.

Rayguel observa souvent à la dérobée son interlocuteur tout en notant quelques mots sur le carnet qu’il avait. Toute la discussion était enregistrée par une vidéo mais il tenait à garder lui-même une trace de ses impressions. Les cafouillages et imprécisions du politicien ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il ne songeait pas un seul instant que des évènements aussi marquants puissent être oubliés ni confus. Le mensonge lui sembla être une évidence. La haine flagrante du sénateur et les accusations pesant sur Havran ne faisaient que le conforter.

Mais déjà, le récit s’achevait. D’un geste las, le policier éteignit la vidéo puis il rangea son carnet.

« Ecoutez, sénateur, si vous ne m’avez pas dit la vérité, vous avez encore une chance de ne pas être condamné pour faux témoignage. Si vous persévérez, ça vous coûtera bien plus cher que…

— Plus cher ? siffla le politicien. Plus cher que quoi ? Et qu’est ce que vous en savez, vous ? Il a assassiné ma famille ! Et il se balade librement dans la rue ! Vous trouvez ça juste ? J’exige qu’il paie ! Qu’il souffre ! Si ce n’est pas pour les meurtres de Maryse et Maximus, ce sera pour celui de quelqu’un d’autre ! Il n’est pas aussi fou que ça, quand il a un couteau à la main ! »

Rayguel avait sa confirmation. Sans attendre, il appuya sur le bouton effacer de la vidéo. Son bras appuyé nonchalamment sur un coin du bureau en bois qu’il utilisait, il attendit que la diatribe furieuse du sénateur soit terminée. Au bout de dix minutes, il but quelques gorgées à sa bouteille d’eau en se félicitant de l’insonorisation de la pièce.

Le sénateur n’avait toujours pas terminé de déverser sa verve sur Havran et l’immunité de l’UNS. Il faisait les cent pas dans la petite salle et agitait ses bras dans tous les sens. Enfin, après trente bonnes minutes, il s’effondra sur sa chaise. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent tandis qu’il plongeait son visage dans ses mains.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça, murmura Deworken d’une voix rauque, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s’en tirer à nouveau !

— Ce n’est pas à moi de décider. Ce n’est pas à vous non plus. Reprenons. Que s’est-il passé ? »

Rayguel déclencha l’enregistrement vidéo. Cette fois, l’histoire du sénateur fut très détaillée. Quand le policier lui fit répéter le passage de l’attaque pour bien comprendre, la reformulation d’Amaury Deworken fut cohérente avec la première tout en y ajoutant des détails supplémentaires. Nerveusement épuisé, le sénateur écouta à peine les conseils procéduraux du policier. Il regarda du coin de l’œil la manche de sa veste de costume. Quelques éclaboussures rouges contrastaient avec le tissu gris clair.

Un gobelet de café fumant fut déposé devant lui. Le politique sursauta. Il n’avait pas remarqué que Rayguel avait quitté la pièce et en était revenu.

« Merci. 

— La situation est dure pour tout le monde.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s’en tirer, insista Deworken à voix basse en reposant le gobelet. Les assassins ne doivent pas s’en tirer. Ni la logique ni la justice ne peuvent le tolérer.

— Sachez monsieur que mon collègue est du genre bouledogue : une fois qu’il a son os, vous ne pourrez pas lui faire lâcher prise. Il le rogne jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. »

Guère plus rassuré malgré les paroles réconfortantes, le sénateur fut reconduit à la porte du commissariat. Ils passaient dans un couloir aux murs verts bouteilles, devant une série de portes en plastique jaune canari, quand Deworken s’arrêta.

« J’aimerais le voir.

— Mauvaise idée ! »

L’intonation catégorique et sans appel de Rayguel le dissuada d’insister. Le politicien baissa la tête, continua sa route et s’efforça de ne plus penser à Havran. C’était peine perdue. Ses pensées se tournaient à chaque fois sur cette journée où tout avait basculé pour lui et sa famille. Quand il ne songeait pas aux traces de sang dans sa maison, il se remémorait le doux visage de sa défunte épouse et les éclats de rires enfantins de son fils ainé.

Ses pas le menèrent d’abord hors du commissariat puis dans une ruelle adjacente et enfin devant le petit hôpital de la ville. Il savait que le corps de Raden avait été confié à un médecin légiste mais il n’avait aucune nouvelle de Biant.

 

 

 

Le petit homme grognon avança d’un pas lourd. Les gardes étaient loin d’être ce qu’il préférait, surtout quand on l’appelait pour un suspect qu’il fallait examiner. Le docteur Samir se présenta à l’accueil du commissariat sans entrain. L’officier de police qui le conduisit à la salle d’interrogatoire haussa les épaules en avisant son air peu amène.

« Procédure normale, que voulez-vous. En plus il est blessé. »

Cette fois, l’oreille du médecin se fit attentive. Un blessé était beaucoup plus intéressant qu’un recours systématique à une visite médicale pour les gardés à vue. Il remit ses lunettes son nez pour bien voir les lieux. Il fut conduit dans la petite salle où l’attendait son patient. Deux agents de police se placèrent à proximité pour contrer toute hypothétique attaque.

Droit sur sa chaise, Havran ne bougea pas à l’arrivée du médecin. Son visage, à peine visible sous des cheveux noirs en désordre qui lui tombaient jusqu’au milieu des joues, ne montrait aucune trace de la colère qui l’avait pris plus tôt ni de son empressement à quitter le commissariat. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, baissé la tête et se contentait d’attendre qu’un autre membre de l’unité le sorte de là. Sur sa cuisse gauche, un bandage de fortune protégeait la plaie des éléments extérieurs.

« Docteur Samir, faites attention, prévint un des policiers, il n’est pas coopératif.

— Voyons un peu ça », se réjouit le médecin en avisant le bandage.

Le mouvement de recul de Havran ne passa pas inaperçu. Lastier l’immobilisa en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne bouge pas, lui intima-t-il. 

— Je vais seulement voir si la blessure nécessite un transport à l’hôpital ou si je peux m’en occuper ici », expliqua le médecin comme s’il avait affaire à un enfant en bas âge.

Lentement, il enleva le bandage précaire de la cuisse du gardé à vue. Peu à peu, des traces de sang lui indiquèrent que la blessure n’était pas qu’une égratignure. Enfin, il retira le tissu souillé pour mettre à nu la plaie laissée par la lance de son adversaire. Les doigts gantés de Samir tâtèrent la cuisse avec précaution. L’artère et les principaux vaisseaux sanguins restaient indemnes mais la jambe d’Havran nécessitait tout de même des soins médicaux que le médecin ne pouvait dispenser dans un commissariat.

« Il a besoin de points de suture et éventuellement d’autres trucs dont les fonctionnaires de base dans votre genre n’ont aucune idée, développa le docteur Samir en se redressant. Inutile d’appeler une ambulance, ce n’est pas une urgence.

— Fonctionnaire de base… grinça Lastier.

— C’était une plaisanterie ! Qu’est ce que vous êtes susceptible. »

L’humour du médecin mis à l’écart, sa conclusion était un soulagement pour le policier : en mettant Havran sous la garde d’un hôpital, le suspect ne leur échapperait pas.

En outre, il s’était assez renseigné pour savoir que les pouvoirs de l’UNS ne permettaient pas celle-ci d’enlever un patient hospitalisé unilatéralement : l’organisme devrait donc faire venir ses propres médecins pour le transférer et remplir un nombre de paperasserie exorbitant. Lastier gagnait ainsi quelques heures, plus si jamais il parvenait à convaincre le personnel soignant.

« Bon, Josh conduit le à l’hôpital le plus proche. » ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que Samir, Havran et l’agent Joshua Meurrai quittaient la salle, Lastier s’installa au bureau. Sur l’écran immatériel de l’ordinateur, affiché sous forme d’hologramme devant lui, la recherche des empreintes digitales du suspect n’était toujours pas terminée. L’impatience du policier croissait chaque minute. La recherche avait été compliquée par les autorisations et l’accès aux pièces de l’affaire Maryse Deworken. Néanmoins, l’agent était parvenu à continuer son investigation et il espérait trouver une correspondance entre les empreintes inconnues laissées par l’assassin de la jeune femme et celles de Havran. Il savait que si c’était le cas, l’UNS serait forcée d’accepter un procès.

Au bout d’encore une heure, le bip sonore l’avertit que l’analyse était terminée. Lastier se jeta presque sur son écran d’ordinateur pour les afficher. Il y avait bien une correspondance entre les empreintes de Havran et celles d’un autre protagoniste de l’époque mais pas celle qu’il pensait. Mais alors pas du tout la correspondance à laquelle il songeait.

Lastier s’empara vivement des photographies de Havran et de celles de Maximus. Sur le profil, avec les cheveux noirs noués en arrière, il vit pour la première fois ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là : les cheveux noirs et raides, les yeux bleus et un grain de beauté près de la tempe gauche. Sur les deux photos. Seules des cicatrices n’apparaissaient pas sur la photo du poupon mais à présent que Lastier avait connaissance d’enfants soldats, la conclusion s’imposa naturellement à lui.

« Putain de merde »

 

 

 

 

Le petit hôpital de la ville s’élevait à proximité des grands axes. Sa pierre d’un gris tirant sur le noir le rendait glacial. Rénové récemment, les portes en verre moderne s’alliaient mal à la construction ancienne. La voiture de police s’arrêta sur le parking payant bondé qui jouxtait l’hôpital.

Pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite, les policiers passèrent les menottes à leur suspect. Havran passa les portes serré de près par les deux agents. Dès son arrivée dans l’étroit hall immaculé, il monopolisa tous les regards. Des murmures l’accompagnèrent tout au long du couloir dans lequel un infirmier le conduisit, jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans une salle de consultation.

« Un médecin arrivera dans quelques instant », leur assura l’infirmier.

Une médecin arriva deux heures plus tard dans la salle de consultation. Lily Guesde demanda à ce que son nouveau patient retire son pantalon pour pouvoir examiner la blessure sans gêne. Havran s’exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Cependant, les yeux avisés du docteur remarquèrent des traces de sang sur le pull de son patient.

« Enlevez aussi le haut, s’il vous plait, pria la médecin en sortant des compresses et du désinfectant d’un tiroir.

— Non. 

— Soit tu l’enlèves seul, soit on t’y aide, prévint l’agent Meurrai.

— Non ! »

L’agent de police immobilisa Havran tandis que son collègue se rapprocha pour enlever de force le vêtement. Prudent, la médecin se recula, appela la sécurité et prépara une seringue de calmant au cas où.

Havran décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du policier qui essayait de le dévêtir. Un coup de poing de Meurrai lui coupa le souffle et un autre l’envoya valser en arrière. Le réfractaire se releva en un instant, prêt à se battre malgré sa cuisse. Un bras relevé au niveau de son visage, un autre levé devant son torse, il n’avait rien d’un débutant. Son regard ne quittait pas les deux agents et il jetait de temps à autre un œil en direction du médecin.

Le comprenant, Meurrai dégaina sa matraque. Il ne voulait pas tirer son arme à feu dès maintenant bien qu’avec la réputation d’assassin qui suivait son adversaire la tentation fut grande. Une attaque combinée des deux policiers se soldat par un échec, l’un repoussé par le plat de la main de Havran, l’autre simplement évité.

Néanmoins, le réfractaire ne regarda pas derrière lui, trop concentré par la surveillance des policiers et par l’arrivée de la sécurité. Lily Guesde en profita pour plonger l’aiguille dans son cou. Havran s’effondra sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard, endormi par le sédatif.

« Ce qui est bien, c’est qu’on s’ennuie jamais avec vous, dites donc ! s’exclama ironiquement la doctoresse.

— Désolé, s’excusa maladroitement Meurrai.

— Bon, on en était à vérifier d’éventuelles blessures supplémentaires… »

Ne perdant pas un instant, elle commença à retirer le polo du dos de son patient avec l’aide des policiers.

Ils poussèrent tous une exclamation de stupeur.

Une quinzaine de cicatrices au moins ornait le dos de Havran. Enormes, longues de plusieurs centimètres, elles étaient rectilignes. La plupart étaient obliques et descendaient de droite à gauche. Certaines semblaient venir de blessures profondes, d’autres plus superficielles. Certaines arboraient une couleur blanche mais d’autres, plus inquiétantes, étaient légèrement rouges et boursoufflées. Au niveau de ses côtes, une large cicatrice hypertrophique croisait les autres plus droites.

« C’est… » murmura un des agents de police sans finir sa phrase.

Les fins doigts noueux du médecin parcoururent le dos de son patient. Elle n’avait jamais vu ce genre de chose autre part que dans des livres d’étudiant. Ses lèvres pincées, elle n’osait faire un diagnostique trop catégorique.

« C’est parfois ancien, estima-t-elle en suivant une des lignes du doigt, mais les plus récentes ne sont pas rouge ou purulente. Elles sont guéries depuis au moins plusieurs mois…

— C’est quoi ? interrogea Meurrai qui fixait les cicatrices sans pouvoir s’en détacher.

— Torture. Ou quelque chose de semblable. Regardez, elles sont toutes droites, on dirait presque des coups de ceinture ou de fouet…et elles ont été faites sur plusieurs années… »

Ils continuèrent l’examen des cicatrices. La jeune femme, profondément plongée dans ses pensées, tentait de déterminer l’origine et la date des blessures. Elle prévoyait déjà un certain nombre d’examens supplémentaires à faire en priorité.

Ils furent interrompus par l’arrivée de Lastier, la mine exaltée. Il portait plusieurs papiers dans ses mains et un tube au contenu rouge.

« Bien, murmura-t-il en voyant Havran endormi, ça va nous faciliter la tâche. Docteur, vous pourriez m’aider à vérifier certains éléments ? J’ai besoin de l’expertise d’un médecin pour confirmer.

— Bien sûr. Quoi ?

— Il faut vérifier s’il a un grain de beauté sur la tempe gauche, annonça l’agent en sortant le descriptif des marques physiques de Maximus Deworken, un autre dans le bas du dos à droite et une petite cicatrice sur la plante des pieds exactement comme celle ci. »

Cette vieille cicatrice était la meilleure preuve pour Lastier : il n’en existait pas deux semblables. Maximus Deworken avait gagné celle là en marchant sur un bout de verre durant sa troisième année. Par chance, la cicatrice était située sur la voute plantaire et elle n’avait pas été masquée par les sévices plus récents.

« Elles sont identiques, confirma Lily Guesde.

— Donc c’est la même personne ?

— C’est certain. Évidemment, si vous aviez un échantillon d’ADN, ce serait plus facile, mais en attendant… »

La médecin hocha la tête. Lastier n’y croyait pas. Il balbutia quelques mots, incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Lui qui avait arrêté de croire en un quelconque Dieu, se retrouvait en face de ce qu’il considérait comme un miracle.

« ADN ! s’exclama-t-il. Oui, oui, je peux en avoir. Nous avions gardé des échantillons mais il faudra que j’ai l’autorisation pour…Non, ça sera trop long, ils m’en empêcheront…Ou pourquoi pas un test de paternité ? ça pourrait marcher…Oui, s’il accepte, ça pourrait…n’est ce pas ?

— Tout dépend de votre but, nuança la médecin. Pour prouver que deux personnes sont identiques, il faut faire un test ADN. Si vous voulez gagner du temps, en revanche, ça peut suffire. A moins que le papa n’ait beaucoup d’amantes !

— Je vous ferai parvenir les échantillons au plus vite. Je devrais les avoir d’ici une heure, à peu près. Le temps de faire l’aller-retour, vous voyez ? Mais je reviendrai vite ! Et il me faudra les résultats rapidement ! Aujourd’hui ou demain, pas plus tard !

— Demain soir, ce ne sera pas possible avant. J’enverrai un message au commissariat dès que je les ai. »

L’intense soulagement du policier de se savoir si près du but retomba vite. Havran encore en position assise sur le lit, soutenu par ses collègues, Lastier remarqua enfin son dos meurtri.

«  C’est quoi ça ? interrogea-t-il d’une voix blanche.

— Les conséquences visibles de torture. »

La réponse du médecin lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Tout n’était pas aussi merveilleux qu’il l’avait tout d’abord pensé. En se souvenant des réactions de Havran et de ce que lui en avait dit son ancienne gouvernante, il se força à se calmer. Même s’il avait réussi à retrouver le fils du sénateur, il ignorait encore ce qu’il lui était arrivé, de ses trois à seize ans. Le rôle de l’Unité l’inquiétait en particulier : ils n’avaient pu passer à côté de l’identité de leur protégé.

« Vous allez le garder ? voulut-il savoir.

— Au moins quelques jours pour déterminer l’origine des cicatrices et guérir la cuisse, confirma la médecin. Les lois sont très strictes dès qu’il s’agit de blessures.

— C’est peut-être insuffisant. Il y a des enquêtes sur lui…beaucoup de choses qui peuvent très mal tourner. Vous devez le garder autant de temps que possible ! Et si vous pouviez aussi déterminer son âge…

— Son âge ?

— En fait, tout ce que vous pourrez déterminer nous aidera, avoua Lastier. Mais surtout son âge. Je ne crois pas qu’il ait plus de seize ans.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Les paroles du docteur ne rassurèrent pas Lastier mais, impuissant, il ne pouvait que marquer son acceptation. Remettant à plus tard l’examen approfondi du dos de Maximus, la médecin l’allongea sur le lit. Son expression s’assombrit encore alors que tous découvrirent ce qui leur sembla d’abord être un tatouage au niveau de la poitrine de l’adolescent. Formé d’un grand H droit et surplombé d’une fourche, le signe ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’ils connaissaient.

« Ce n’est pas de l’encre, comprit Lastier en premier.

— Non… souffla le docteur en se rapprochant de l’inscription.

— Alors c’est quoi ?

— Vous voyez les vaches et les chevaux qu’on marque au fer rouge ?

— Quel rapport ?

— C’est ça. Sauf que sur la peau humaine, ça donne une brûlure au quatrième degré. Impossible à enlever sauf par chirurgie et même là, il resterait une cicatrice.

— Marquer quelqu’un comme du bétail, souffla Lastier estomaqué.

— Je pense confirmer la notion de torture, maintenant » conclut le médecin dégoûté.

Lastier s’approcha du lit. Il ignorait la signification de la marque. En revanche, il avait pris connaissance des premières observations du médecin légiste examinant la dépouille de Grégory Raden. Le mort arborait de très nombreuses cicatrices dans le dos et une marque au fer rouge sur sa poitrine composée d’un H et d’une fourche. Le policier sortit son téléphone portable et prit en photo la poitrine de Havran ainsi que son dos.

 

 

Au même moment, l’enfant soldat se réveillait : son état avait nécessité une opération chirurgicale et il avait été endormi.

Son premier réflexe face à cet endroit inconnu fut de vérifier qu’il avait sa pleine liberté de mouvement. Parfait, il n’avait pas été attaché.

Son deuxième réflexe fut de se défendre contre l’infirmière qui s’assurait que sa perfusion coulait convenablement. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans son dos et sa hanche, il appuya sur sa carotide. En quelques secondes, incapable d’appeler à l’aide à cause de la main qui la bâillonnait, elle sombra dans l’inconscience puis finit par mourir. Lorsqu’un aide soignant entra et découvrit le corps de sa collègue, il hurla avant de se faire trancher la gorge par un bout du verre brisé. Mais, face à la sécurité qui investit la chambre et sa blessure qui l’empêchait de se mouvoir convenablement, l’enfant comprit qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Alors il obéit à l’ordre d’Hadès, le premier ordre et le dernier ordre qui, absolu, devait toujours être respecté : plutôt mourir qu’échouer. Et il savait qu’il avait échoué : ses deux cibles étaient vivantes et lui était prisonnier d’un bâtiment blanc qu’il ne connaissait pas et face à des hommes armés. Alors il releva la main tenant le bout de verre ensanglanté et se trancha lui-même carotide et trachée. Sa Les médecins firent tout pour le sauver mais ils ne purent stopper le flot de sang. Sa main lâcha le bris de verre, ses yeux se troublèrent et son cœur cessa de battre.

Deux étages plus haut, un membre du personnel frappait à la porte de la salle de consultation. Une brève autorisation d’entrer dispensée par Lily Guesde fit sortir Lastier de ses pensées. Derrière eux, un chirurgien entra, son visage encore chamboulé.

« On m’a dit de m’adresser à vous, agent Lastier, annonça le médecin. Je viens de soigner le gamin que vous avez ramené.

— Celui qui était blessé à la jambe ?

— Celui là. Sauf qu’après la hanche, nous avons dû soigner son dos : il a des blessures pour le moins effroyables. Et je ne vous parle pas d’une espèce de brûlure sur le torse ! Une véritable barbarie.

— Dans ce genre là ? » questionna Lastier en indiquant Havran.

Le chirurgien examina les blessures, les lèvres pincées, les yeux plissés. Enfin, il se redressa un peu.

« Exactement les mêmes, confirma-t-il. Le gamin arborait bien ce signe de H sur la poitrine, vraiment très semblable, c’est troublant. Mais pour les cicatrices dans le dos, c’est un peu différent. Celles-ci sont refermées depuis longtemps. Celles que je viens de soigner sont pour certaines encore récentes. Il y en avait des déjà guéries, bien sûr, mais les dernières étaient encore ouvertes, rouges et purulentes. Les refermer n’était pas une mince affaire ! J’ai demandé des examens complémentaires. Il les a eues comment, le vôtre ?

— Pas la moindre idée. Et le vôtre ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée en août 2014


	10. Le retour de l'oisillon perdu

**Chapitre 9 : le retour de l’oisillon perdu**

La pièce trop calme n’était troublée que par le bruit du vent violent frappant les vitres à double vitrage. Les gros nuages gris déversaient une pluie soutenue qui inondait la ville de Lesset. Accoudé à la fenêtre en train d’écouter un rapport de son subordonné au téléphone, Enzo Nivet désespérait. Deux petites heures de retard… Seulement deux petites heures de retard qui risquaient de coûter cher à l’UNS et elles étaient entièrement de son fait.

Dès qu’il avait pris connaissance des évènements survenus avec Havran, il avait envoyé des membres actifs de l’Unité. Seulement, au lieu de les envoyer directement au commissariat pour régler la situation, il les avait envoyé sécuriser la ville pour éviter d’autres morts. Mais quand Sidjay et Lorca, les deux agents envoyés, s’étaient rendu ensuite auprès de la police pour faire valoir l’immunité de Havran, celui-ci se trouvait hors de portée, à l’hôpital. Ils étaient repartis les mains vides.

Pire encore, à cause de l’absence d’information que la police leur avait donnée, Lorca avait piraté leurs fichiers pour en savoir davantage. Il était ainsi tombé sur un échange de mail entre les médecins de Havran, le médecin légiste examinant le corps de Raden et de l’enfant et Adrien Lastier : tous rapportaient les similitudes des cicatrices mais également des âges auxquels les trois protagonistes les avaient reçues. Pour ne rien arranger, l’officier de police avait fait des recherches concernant l’ordre de mission de Grégory Raden auprès d’Amaury Deworken, plus de dix ans auparavant. Il avait bien trouvé un Grégory Raden membre des forces de polices mais le nom était la seule ressemblance entre les deux hommes, surtout si on prend en compte que l’original était mort deux ans plus tôt. En outre, aucun ordre de mission de la police nationale ne concernait Deworken, alors encore député.

Le seul élément positif que trouvait Nivet était l’ignorance du sénateur sur ce qu’il se passait et donc sur le fait que son fils aîné était encore en vie. Mais ce point là n’allait pas tarder à voler en éclat, lui aussi.

L’homme laissa un instant le téléphone sur son épaule. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Les secrets de l’UNS, si soigneusement élaborés, avaient été percés en à peine deux heures.

« Quand auront-ils les résultats ? interrogea le directeur des ressources humaines.

— Demain soir. Les analyses sont déjà lancées. »

La réponse de son interlocuteur désespéra encore davantage le directeur des ressources humaines. Le délai était trop court pour une quelconque contre-attaque et échanger les échantillons d’ADN était impossible.

« Alors essaye de limiter la casse » conseilla-t-il après un silence.

Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques mots puis Nivet raccrocha le téléphone. C’était la première fois qu’il perdait le contrôle de la situation. D’un pas lourd, il quitta le bureau pour se diriger dans celui d’Orphéo Carsus.

« Nous avons un problème » annonça-t-il sans ambages.

A voir l’inquiétude et le sérieux du nouveau venu, le directeur général raccrocha son téléphone sans se poser de question. Il fit un vague geste de la main vers le siège devant lui.

 

 

 

Deux agents de sécurité surveillaient la chambre où Havran était encore endormi. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, Lastier y était resté. Il redoutait trop l’UNS pour laisser l’adolescent seul. En même temps, ça lui permettait de continuer ses investigations loin de son supérieur qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Bailett lui avait encore rappelé que l’affaire Maryse Deworken était close. Evidemment, le policier ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille, pas si près du but. Mais la situation l’inquiétait. Assis sur la chaise inconfortable à proximité du lit, il n’arrêtait pas de retourner la situation dans sa tête sans trouver d’explication plausible. Il ferma un moment les yeux.

Depuis que cette histoire avait recommencé, il ne dormait plus, trop obnubilé par la résolution de ce meurtre. Epuisé par cette journée sans fin, il alla se chercher un café au distributeur du couloir. Lastier le prit bien corsé pour tenir toute la nuit puis il s’affala dans l’un des fauteuils crème qui ornaient cet espace de détente. A proximité, le personnel de soin allait et venait dans le couloir, parfois accompagné d’un patient. Ce ballet incessant de personnes ne le divertissait pas assez et il se retournait régulièrement vers la porte menant à la chambre d’Havran pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Son téléphone sonna. Plutôt que de sortir hors de l’hôpital comme il le devrait, le policier décrocha. Il s’attira des visages méprisants et quelques chuchotements désagréables des passants sans le faire abandonner la conversation et encore moins son nouveau protégé.

« C’est Lucien, annonça d’amblée Rayguel, quelqu’un a piraté les serveurs informatiques.

— Notre affaire ? pressentit Lastier.

— Bingo. Fait attention à toi. Les copains ont vu un gars louche tourner en ville aujourd’hui. Qu’ont dit les médecins pour ton miraculé, finalement ? »

Il raccrocha après une réponse évasive. Le diagnostique des médecins, il le connaissait trop bien.

Leurs conclusions étaient effrayantes. Pour un adolescent de seize ans, Havran avait de très nombreuses carences alimentaires et il lui manquait une bonne vingtaine de kilos, sans compter que les privations avaient entravé sa croissance. Déjà, les perfusions accrochées au dessus du lit médical lui apportaient bon nombre des nutriments essentiels dont il avait manqué une bonne partie de sa vie. Les dommages étaient faits, cependant, et les médecins doutaient que sa croissance puisse reprendre normalement : il était beaucoup trop petit.

Les privations n’étaient pas à elles seules responsables de son état physique déplorable. Ainsi, une vieille fracture non soignée avait compromis la solidité de son bras gauche. Ses doigts, tordus et brisés à de multiples reprises, s’étaient ressoudés bon gré mal gré mais ils restaient difformes et fragiles. Le médecin orthopédiste conseilla de ne pas les refractuer pour les remettre en place.

Enfin, son corps était couvert de marques. En plus des nombreuses cicatrices de son dos et de la brûlure au fer rouge sur son pectoral s’ajoutaient diverses traces sur le reste de son corps dont l’origine n’était pas toujours déterminée. Certaines semblaient en tous points identiques aux brûlures laissées par des cigarettes écrasées contre la peau. D’autres avaient été identifiées comme des impacts de balles. Le scanner avait révélé de multiples fractures, toutes guéries naturellement.

 

 

Lastier retourna auprès du patient pour le surveiller et peut-être pour le protéger. Lorsqu’il passa la porte, de faibles mouvements focalisèrent son attention sur le lit. Après deux heures d’un sommeil artificiel, Havran s’extirpait difficilement des bras de Morphée. C’était parfait, l’agent de police n’attendait plus qu’interroger le garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le patient ouvrait difficilement les yeux et sursautait en voyant où il était et avec qui. L’arrivée d’un infirmier épargna à Lastier d’expliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Vous avez été agressé et vous êtes à l’hôpital, tout va bien », déclara l’aide soignant d’une voix calme.

Il ne produisit pas l’effet escompté : Havran continuait à suivre les moindres gestes avec suspicion. Lorsque l’infirmier tenta de vérifier les blessures de son patient pour s’assurer que les bandages tenaient encore, il fut brutalement repoussé par un coup de tête dans le menton. Ses mains, attachées au lit, l’empêchaient de fuir. Il s’agissait d’une exigence des médecins qui redoutaient l’agressivité que l’adolescent avait démontrée lors de son premier examen.

« Vous vérifierez plus tard, proposa Lastier pour faire partir l’infirmier. J’aimerais lui parler seul à seul.

— Bon, bon…Mais au moindre problème, vous appelez !

— Salut ! fit le policier en espérant avoir l’air sympathique. Je crois que nous avons démarré sur de mauvaises bases. Je m’appelle Adrien Lastier, et toi ?

— Rémi Pullan.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais que c’était un nom réservé à l’UNS. Comment t’appellent les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas de l’UNS ?

— Havran. »

Lastier s’assit sur une chaise, se pinça l’arrête du nez. Vu le peu d’enthousiasme que mettait son interlocuteur à répondre, l’interrogatoire promettait d’être difficile. A moins que le blessé n’ignorait réellement son identité ? C’était une hypothèse qu’il ne pouvait pas écarter. Quoi qu’il en fût, la familiarité qu’il utilisait ne semblait mener à rien.

« D’accord…Havran. J’aimerais m’excuser pour mon comportement d’avant. Mais tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ? Les médecins t’ont examiné, ils ont vu tes cicatrices… »

Le mouvement de recul du patient et l’accélération de son rythme cardiaque sur le monitoring persuada le fonctionnaire de s’y prendre autrement. De toute évidence, il faudrait laisser les cicatrices pour plus tard.

« C’est une jolie maison que tu as dans le centre ville, poursuivit Lastier. J’adorerai habiter une maison comme celle là ! Je n’ai qu’un appartement…Mais la gouvernante nous a dit que tu n’as pas vécu longtemps dans cette belle maison. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où tu étais avant ? »

Ce n’était pas non plus le bon moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Tétanisé par la question, Havran s’était replié sur lui-même, soudainement devenu livide. Ses yeux bougeaient latéralement sans plus s’arrêter sur un élément précis, ses mains agrippaient les draps blancs dans un mouvement compulsif tandis que la courbe sur le moniteur cardiaque s’affolait. Replongé dans des souvenirs, l’adolescent en oubliait le présent à tel point qu’il lui semblait à nouveau avoir empoigné le long couteau droit dont la garde était ornée du même emblème que sur sa poitrine. Il s’y enfonçait peu à peu, se noyait dans ses souvenirs, incapable de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Malgré les mots rassurants de Lastier, ce fut le Docteur Guesde qui arrêta la crise en plongeant une aiguille dans le bras décharné d’Havran. Sous l’effet du sédatif, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil. Le regard froid de la praticienne se focalisa sur le policier après qu’elle s’est assurée que son patient allait bien.

« Est-ce une habitude de la police de brutaliser les patients ?

— Ce n’est pas ça du tout ! Nous étions en train de parler, je lui ai demandé où il était avant et il est devenu comme ça ! C’était quoi ?

— Une crise de panique aigue, jugea la praticienne en examinant certaines constantes de son patient. Elle s’est sans doute déclenchée à cause de certains souvenirs douloureux ravivés par votre question. Vous devriez éviter ce genre de sujet à l’avenir. Faites attention. Vous avez vu comme moi ce qu’il a dans le dos.

— Merveilleux, lâcha Lastier, un interrogatoire sans pouvoir poser de question ! »

La praticienne haussa les épaules. Elle se contentait de remettre les gens sur pied, le reste ne la concernait pas.

 

 

 

 

Dans un couloir de l’hôpital, Amaury Deworken observait la course incessante des soignants et des patients. Il avait été prié de se rendre dans la chambre numéro quatre-cent-quatre mais il n’y trouva rien. La porte était fermée à clé et les lits étaient vides, les couvertures tirées. Il attendit en fulminant encore deux minutes qu’Adrien Lastier le rejoigne à grand pas et légèrement essoufflé.

« Désolé, on a changé Havran de chambre, au cas où, s’excusa-t- maladroitement. J’ai oublié de vous prévenir…

— On dirait que vous le protégez bien. »

La remarque acide dérangea profondément l’agent. Faire comprendre au sénateur qu’il se trompait lourdement sur le meurtre de sa femme risquait d’être difficile, surtout qu’il n’avait pas encore les résultats des examens génétiques. Seulement, après avoir eu connaissance qu’un médecin affilié à l’Unité remplissait les papiers administratifs de transfert pour Havran, il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps.

Presqu’en silence, les deux hommes redescendirent d’un étage pour arriver à la chambre trois cent une qui les intéressait. Encore endormi par le sédatif reçu une demi-heure plus tôt, le visage d’Havran était enfoncé dans un mince oreiller. Sans son expression tantôt triste tantôt agressive, il semblait avoir rajeuni de quelques années, quoi que sa maigreur et son nez aquilin le fassent davantage ressembler à un adulte qu’un adolescent. Son visage décharné aux pommettes saillantes et aux grands cernes violets ne fit pas flancher Deworken qui l’observait de son air implacable, les yeux brillant de haine et de rancune.

« J’aimerais que vous regardiez près de sa tempe gauge », demanda Lastier en préférant que le sénateur tire lui-même les conséquences de la tâche de naissance.

Un coup d’œil méfiant lui répondit mais Deworken se pencha au dessus de celui qu’il prenait pour l’assassin de sa famille. Il y trouva le grain de beauté de la même forme, légèrement ovale, que celui de son fils mais il ne fit pas le lien, tout au plus la curiosité remplaça-t-elle la colère. Ce fut tout ce que Lastier attendait : un sénateur dans de meilleures dispositions.

« Il n’y a pas de bonne façon de vous annoncer ça alors je vais être bref et je vous conseille de m’écouter et de me croire car les résultats ADN sont formels, commença Lastier. Havran et Maximus sont la même personne. Sénateur, vous avez votre fils sous les yeux.

— C’est…C’est …Impossible. C’est absolument impossible…

— Le corps de Maximus n’a jamais été retrouvé. La conclusion de sa mort a été tirée à cause d’une trace de sang et du meurtre particulièrement brutal de votre première femme mais…Mais la preuve de sa mort n’a jamais été apportée….Ce que je crois, c’est que la personne qui a assassiné votre fils faisait partie d’une organisation. Au lieu de tuer Maximus ce jour là, il l’a emmené à cette organisation et votre fils y a grandi. »

Le sénateur s’effondra sur une chaise. Après tant d’années, il n’avait jamais pensé retrouver ne serait-ce qu’un indice sur son fils aîné alors le retrouver bien en vie… Le visage dans ses mains, les épaules tremblotantes, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Maxy…il est vivant…il est vivant…

— Malheureusement, c’est loin d’être terminé, reprit un peu plus durement le policier en montrant les marques sous la chemise blanche de l’adolescent. Vous devez savoir que Maximus a de nombreuses cicatrices…les médecins pensent qu’il a dû être torturé régulièrement. Quand je lui ai demandé où il était ces dernières années, il a eu une crise de panique…

— Pourquoi n’est-il pas rentré à la maison ? interrogea Deworken dans un souffle. J’aurais pu le protéger de ces assassins, l’aider, le…le…

— Un enfant de trois ans, rentrer à la maison ? Et de ce que j’en sais, vous étiez vous-même sous protection. »

A cela, Deworken ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il mit de longues minutes avant de parvenir à assimiler la nouvelle. Durant tout ce temps, il ne quittait pas du regard la frêle silhouette du garçon dans son trop grand lit et il lui prit la main. En sentir à travers la peau calleuse les déformation lui donna la nausée.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, Maximus commença à montrer les premiers signes de réveil. Aussitôt, Lastier tira le sénateur en arrière. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des réactions du père et du fils quand ils avaient été en présence l’un de l’autre.

« Maximus ? »

L’appel de Deworken resta vain. Le concerné ne réagit pas à son nom et se contenta de papillonner des yeux pour tenter d’éclaircir sa vision. Le sénateur recommença encore une fois à l’appeler, sans plus de succès que la première fois.

La sonnerie du téléphone de l’agent Lastier surprit celui-ci. C’était celle qui avait programmé pour les appels impératifs, notamment ceux venant de son supérieur. Il mit de suite l’oreillette dans le creux de son oreille.

« Adrien, tu viens au commissariat, tout de suite. Avec Deworken.

— Mais…

— Non. C’est trop tard pour les objections. Viens fissa ou nous aurons tous de gros ennuis ! »

Le juron de l’homme ne passa pas inaperçu, pas plus que son visage furibond. Il se tourna vers le sénateur Deworken qui paraissait ne pas reprendre ses esprits. Prostré, ses mains agrippées au bras de son fils aîné, il fermait résolument les yeux comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs.

« Nous devons nous rendre au commissariat, lui annonça calmement Lastier.

— Je reste avec lui !

— Nous n’avons pas le choix. Ceci est une convocation en bonne et due forme par un officier de police plus gradé. Vous savez comme moi que vos privilèges de sénateurs ont été abolis il y a dix ans pour les affaires criminelles. »

Deworken hésita et se redressa pour défier de toute sa haute taille l’agent de police. Toutefois, il finit par se résigner. Sans un mot, les deux hommes quittèrent l’hôpital pour se rendre au commissariat. Le chemin leur parut interminable à tous les deux malgré leur pas rapide.

Dans le bureau du lieutenant Bailett, un vieillard d’une soixantaine d’année attendait, le dos tourné à la porte. A l’entrée des nouveaux arrivants, il se retourna vers eux. La silhouette était familière pour Deworken qui ne mit que quelques secondes à identifier l’homme.

« Alexis Lefors, se présenta-t-il, je suis le directeur du service médical de l’Unité. Je crois que nous devrions parler…

— Non, vous croyez ? hurla Deworken en perdant la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Vous paierez ! Peu importe comment, vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait à mon fils ! »

Avant d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Doc attendit le départ de Bailett. L’affaire était soumise au secret-défense et il n’avait obtenu de dérogation que pour le policier et le sénateur.

« Le problème est précisément celui là, reprit Lefors. L’Unité ne lui a pas fait la moindre égratignure. En fait, nous ne nous occupons de lui que depuis deux ans. »

La stupeur et le scepticisme de Deworken n’était rien comparé à celui de Lastier. La tirade du vieux chirurgien levait encore plus de question qu’elle n’en résolvait, en particulier sur l’enfant.

« J’ai l’autorisation de tout vous révéler mais je vous conseille de partir, oublier ce qu’il s’est passé ces dernières semaines et faire une croix sur une certaine filiation.

— Non. Soit vous dites tout ici, soit je vais informer les quotidiens nationaux que vous m’avez dissimulé mon fils !

— Dans ce cas, n’oubliez pas votre propre responsabilité, menaça le Doc avant de se résigner. Pour comprendre, il faut retourner dix-huit ans en arrière. A cette époque, vous vous êtes lancé en croisade contre certaines compagnies pétrolières qui profitaient de leurs positions.

— On le sait, ça !

— Justement non, sénateur. Vous, ce que vous savez, c’est ce qui se passait aux yeux du monde. Moi, je parle de ce qu’il s’est passé dans l’ombre et le secret. Donc à cette époque, vous vous êtes mis à dos un certain nombre de personne peu recommandable, riche, puissantes, déterminées et qui connaissaient un certain nombre de personnes encore moins recommandables. Ces personnes en ont contacté d’autres et vous avez eu un contrat sur votre tête auprès d’une organisation spécialisée.

— Un contrat ? Comme un contrat de tueur à gage ? objecta Lastier en intervenant pour la première fois.

— Oui, mais pas avec un tueur à gage, avec une organisation élevant des tueurs à gage, nuança le Doc. En résumé, vous désigner une cible, vous payez et Hadès s’occupe du reste. »

En un instant, Lastier fit le lien entre le nom de cette organisation et la marque gravée dans la peau d’Havran, le grand H avec la fourche.

« Et Havran fait parti de ces assassins ?

— N’importe quoi, se récria violemment Deworken, Maximus ne ferait jamais ça ! Ce n’est qu’un enfant, il n’a que seize ans !

— J’y viens, arrêtez de m’interrompre ! Donc monsieur Deworken, vous aviez un contrat sur votre tête. Mais comme votre prise de position faisait de vous un personnage assez…réputé, vous assassiner vous aurait transformé en martyr et votre projet de loi aurait eu davantage de soutien. Alors au lieu de vous tuer, il a été convenu de vous détruire. Pour ça, le meilleur moyen était de s’en prendre à ce que vous chérissiez le plus. Hadès a ciblé votre femme et votre fils. Et ça a marché : au lieu de vous concentrer sur la politique, vous vous êtes concentré sur la résolution de ce meurtre, votre opposition à l’unité et tout ce qui s’ensuivait. »

Deworken ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il n’avait jamais été assez stupide pour penser que ses positions n’avaient rien à voir avec la mort de sa femme mais entendre confirmer que cette terrible mort était uniquement de son fait à lui se chamboulait.

Le silence pesant qui suivit la déclaration ne se troubla pas. Le Doc attendait patiemment que le sénateur ait reprit ses esprits, Lastier en bon ancien lieutenant de police judiciaire analysait les nouvelles données.

« Mais Maximus n’est pas mort ! s’écria Deworken. Il est juste…

— Ce jour là, coupa vivement le Doc, votre fils n’a pas été tué mais blessé. L’Unité le savait et nous vous l’avons caché à dessein. Nous avions nos raisons. A l’époque, vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. Je pense que vous ne le pouvez toujours pas mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Ce jour là, donc, l’assassin de votre femme a pris votre fils et l’a emmené à Hadès. Ils emmènent toujours les jeunes enfants à Hadès quand ils ont entre trois et quatre ans. Avant, ils n’ont aucune chance de rester en vie : trop jeunes et trop fragiles. Après, ils sont trop âgés pour s’adapter et meurent pendant l’entrainement. »

Cette fois, ce fut Lefors qui arrêta son récit. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard, la voix légèrement tremblotante et le teint plus pâle.

« Chaque enfant réagit à sa manière, seulement passer d’un environnement aimant à…à une fabrique à tueurs laisse des traces. Certains ne savent pas s’adapter et meurent, beaucoup deviennent fous, d’autres suppriment toutes leurs émotions…ou comme Maximus et la plupart des survivants, ils oublient leur vie d’avant Hadès. Le cerveau a des mécanismes de survie incroyables, vous savez. En oubliant tout ce qu’il a appris, tout ce qu’il connaissait, il a su s’accommoder sans contradiction ni question à son…nouvel environnement. Il n’y a rien pour lui avant Hadès. Votre seule existence chamboule le monde qui l’a forgé et suffirait à le rendre fou, voilà pourquoi il y a deux ans, nous ne vous avons rien dit.

— Je…ne comprends pas, indiqua Deworken d’une voix blanche. Maxy…Hadès…C’est…

— Les assassins œuvrant pour Hadès ne sont pas des professionnels rémunérés, clarifia le Doc, ce sont des enfants de trois à quatre ans enlevés et…dressés de manière à devenir de parfaites armes serviles, des assassins compétents et remplaçables à tout moment qui ne coûtent guère à entretenir et rapportent gros. Hadès les appelle les chiots quand ils sont encore en apprentissage et les chiens à environ neuf ans quand ils sont aptes à exécuter des contrats. Vous vous doutez bien que la priorité d’Hadès n’est pas le bien être des enfants ! Hadès est une organisation particulièrement diversifiée, aux ramifications si importantes qu’il est impossible, même pour nous, de nous en rendre compte avec certitude. Assassinat, trafic de drogue et d’arme, réseau de prostitution… Hadès a le bras long, aucune de ses cibles ne peut s’échapper bien longtemps. »

Cette fois, Amaury Deworken et Adrien Lastier s’effondrèrent tous les deux sur les chaises. Ils n’auraient jamais soupçonné ce genre d’abomination, y compris dans leurs pires cauchemars. Imaginer ce que ceux qui s’appelaient les Maîtres faisaient à des enfants les terrifiaient. Le visage bouleversé du responsable médical de l’Unité faisait échos au grand malaise des deux hommes.

« On ne ressort pas d’Hadès, assura Alexis Lefors d’une voix tremblante. Même si on quitte l’institution, il restera toujours des marques. Maximus a été enlevé à trois ans et retrouvé à quatorze. onze ans. Imaginez-vous ? Non, vous n’imaginez pas. Vous pouvez à peine vous le représenter. Quoiqu’il en soit, quand deux contrats se trouvent au même endroit, ils deviennent prioritaires. Vous mettre vous et Maximus au même endroit reviendrait à devoir maintenir une surveillance constante de plusieurs agents. L’UNS n’a pas les moyens humains !

— Et vous ne m’avez rien dit ! Vous avez décidé pour moi !

— Havran ne se souvient plus avoir été un jour votre fils. Maximus est mort à son entrée dans Hadès, il ne reste plus que l’assassin aujourd’hui. Pour lui, vous n’existez pas, vous n’êtes rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas le reprendre chez vous. Vous avez deux autres enfants et une femme ! Ne refaites pas la même erreur qu’il y a dix-huit ! Ne les mettez pas en danger par vos prises de position !

— Une journée.

— Quoi ?

— Donnez moi une journée, le temps de contacter mon avocat pour mon divorce, contredit fermement Amaury Deworken. Maximus est mon fils et celui de Maryse. Je m’occuperai de lui quoi qu’il m’en coûte. S’il faut que je divorce pour ça, je le ferai ! »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée en août 2014


	11. L'aigle et son oisillon

Chapitre 10 : l’aigle et son oisillon

 

En une heure, Deworken prit toutes ses dispositions : il annonça à Cécile son envie de divorcer et trouva un avocat pour rédiger une convention de divorce. Il ne voulait garder que le minimum pour lui et Maximus, et il prit bien garde à ce que ni son épouse ni leurs deux enfants ne manquent de rien. De fait, il leur laissait largement de quoi subsister, ce qui n’amoindrissait en rien le chagrin de Cécile devant cette rupture brutale et unilatérale : le sénateur ne lui avait pas donné les raisons de sa soudaine décision.

Deworken démissionna également de son poste de sénateur, avec effet immédiat. Tant le Président de la haute assemblée que son suppléant en furent médusés. Il n’avait que trop bien comprit les risques qu’impliquaient ses prises de position et son mandat : en mettant fin ainsi à un contrat basé sur son influence politique, le sénateur espérait que celui qui concernait son aîné ne devienne pas prioritaire. Il finit par envoyer un SMS afin de faire venir ses beaux parents immédiatement, incapable de leur expliquer par téléphone les récents événements.

Sous ses yeux, l’épais dossier qu’il venait de recevoir des mains mêmes du Doc le convainquit. Les faits, éclairés sous un nouveau jour, s’enchaînaient et s’imbriquaient sans mal ni incohérence. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, Deworken sut réellement ce qu’il s’était passé le jour où sa vie avait basculé.

A l’annonce du divorce futur et de la démission de l’homme, Alexis Lefors soupira. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il espérait. Il aurait préféré que l’UNS garde une mainmise sur Havran. La situation n’était fort heureusement pas aussi catastrophique qu’il le pensait.

« Où habiterez-vous avec lui ? demanda-t-il en récupérant le dossier confidentiel sur celui-ci.

— J’ai une maison secondaire dans le sud. C’est un peu petit mais ça nous suffira.

— Vous appréciez tout particulièrement cette maison ?

— Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le ! Ne tournez pas autour du pot !

— Il serait plus prudent de rester aux alentours de Lesset. Au moins pendant un temps pour que nous puisions vous protéger. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que les anciens membres d’Hadès retrouvent leur famille. Ils pourraient vouloir faire un exemple.

— Pour protéger Maximus, comprit avec scepticisme l’ancien sénateur. C’est ça. Et pour garder un œil sur lui aussi ? »

Malgré les paroles non dénuées de vérité, le Doc claqua la langue contre son palais, geste d’impatience et d’irritation qu’il avait parfois. Ses sourcils gris parsemés de traits blancs se rejoignirent en une seule ligne tout en accentuant les rides sur son front.

« Monsieur Deworken, savez-vous combien de fois Havran a insisté pour passer d’un membre inactif à un membre actif dans l’Unité ? Nous avons toujours refusé et nous refuserons jusqu’à ce qu’il ait dix-huit ans, autrement dit dans un peu moins de deux ans. La raison est simple : l’UNS laisse une chance à ces enfants de se construire une vie hors d’Hadès. Une chance d’aller à l’école, d’avoir un métier, de ne pas porter d’arme… Et vous pouvez me croire, nous nous donnons du mal pour réaliser cela ! Une organisation telle qu’Hadès qui vit de meurtres, de drogues et de prostitution ne laisse pas ses membres déserter ! Je suis docteur, vous en rappelez-vous ? Je prends soin de mes patients et je les traite comme les enfants qu’ils sont encore. Quoi que vous aimeriez, Havran garde et gardera des séquelles de sa jeunesse. Je les connais, contrairement à vous. Mon aide vous sera nécessaire si vous comptez faire de votre fils autre chose qu’un assassin. Si vous voulez nouer des liens avec lui, vous devrez le comprendre.

— Quelles genres de séquelles ? murmura finalement Deworken après un long silence.

— Des cauchemars, fréquents. De violentes crises de panique aussi, il me semble, quand il se souvient de certains épisodes de sa vie. La mort de sa mère le hante, il ne s’en souvient que partiellement. Il a également des problèmes très importants au niveau intellectuel dus à un manque de connaissance flagrant…

— Mes beaux-parents sont enseignants. Ils pourront régler ce point là relativement facilement.

— Et des problèmes physiques qui nécessitent des soins réguliers et une attention constante. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte, n’est ce pas ?

— Oui. Il n’a que la peau sur les os…Vous qui l’avez protégé pendant deux ans, vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte ?

— A son arrivée à l’Unité, il faisait figure de squelette, confirma le Doc sans relever la pique. Les carences alimentaires sont malheureusement habituelles sur les enfants d’Hadès. La bonne nourriture n’est pas leur priorité. Nous avons tenté d’y remédier. La première année, Maximus était sous notre garde : c’était simple. Les compléments alimentaires et les perfusions lui ont apporté le minimum sans qu’il ait besoin de se nourrir, même si nous l’obligions à prendre trois repas par jour à table. L’année suivante, nous avions demandé à sa nounou de bien faire attention aux repas. Elle ne l’a pas fait. »

Le reniflement méprisant de Deworken fut assez pour que le Doc comprenne l’imbécillité de confier Maximus à une étrangère. Lefors l’avait su dès le début mais, faute de moyen et de personnel, il n’avait pas eu le choix. Depuis un an, les attaques d’Hadès s’étaient accrues et l’UNS ne formait qu’un barrage fissuré, à peine capable de contenir toute leur violence. Sébastien avait été blessé régulièrement, de même que bien d’autres agents et ils avaient déploré une mortalité en augmentation de trois pourcent par rapport aux années précédentes.

 

Deworken et Lefors n’avaient pas quitté le commissariat depuis la convocation. Lastier frappa à la porte avec des cafés, plus par envie de connaître davantage son affaire que pour simplement être serviable ou poli. Il n’avait pas apprécié être congédié quelques minutes plus tôt, quand le Doc avait sorti le dossier complet de Maximus. Des sourires crispés répondirent à sa tentative d’intrusion et le policier repartit presque de suite.

« Je peux aller voir mon fils, maintenant, ou vous avez encore d’autres choses à me dire ?

— Non, nous pouvons y aller.

— Nous ? releva Deworken d’une voix acide.

— Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous aurez besoin de moi.

— Eh bien ça ne me plaît pas ! »

En dépit de la mauvaise humeur de l’homme, Lefors lui emboîta le pas pour se diriger vers l’hôpital, le dossier médical de son patient sous le bras.

 

 

Sur le seul lit de la chambre d’hôpital, à côté d’une petite table sur lequel refroidissait un plateau repas encore plein, en face de la fenêtre, l’adolescent attendait que le médecin veuille bien l’autoriser à sortir. Ses mains crispées sur la couverture blanche témoignaient de sa nervosité face à cet environnement qu’il ne connaissait pas et tenait pour hostile. Ses cheveux rejetés en arrière laissaient voir des yeux bleus hérités de son père, quoi que le bleu moins franc tirait vers le vert, des cernes violets qui creusaient son visage décharné et un large front dont les rides d’expression s’accentuèrent à l’arrivée des deux hommes. Ses longs doigts noueux disparurent sous les draps avant d'en resurgir pour placer la couverture au dessus de ses bras maigres striés de marques rouges ou blanches.

Il connaissait déjà bien le Doc et il avait croisé Amaury Deworken à trois reprises mais il ne se souvenait ni du lien qui l’unissait à ce dernier ni des trois premières années de sa vie. A vrai dire, il ne se remémorait de l’ancien sénateur que les accusations d’assassinat et il était poussé par une rancune tenace qui étreignait sa poitrine dès qu’il le voyait.

« Bonjour Maxy...mus, » fit l’ancien sénateur, légèrement hésitant, se souvenant à temps que son propre fils ignorait l’affectueux surnom.

L’absence de réaction du jeune homme lui fit comprendre son erreur. Le cœur de l’homme se serra mais il s’efforça de rester stoïque. Il avança d’un pas, prenant garde à ne pas trop se rapprocher du garçon.

« Il ne s’agit que d’une égratignure, déclara le Doc, tu pourras sortir ce soir.

— Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » intervient Deworken.

La surprise se peignit un instant sur le visage émincé de l’adolescent avant d’en être chassé par un profond effroi.

« Ça suffit, tout va bien, s’interposa le Doc pour éviter une nouvelle crise de panique, avant de chuchoter à l’ancien sénateur, ne lui posez pas de question ! Laissez-moi faire, ça vaut mieux. Au moins pour le moment !

— Havran, poursuivit tout de même Deworken, tu…tu te souviens de tes parents ? »

L’homme posa la question pour tenter d’amener la conclusion en douceur, d’annoncer à son fils qu’il était son père et que dorénavant ils vivraient ensembles. Du moins, c’était dans son intention. Seulement il s’était lourdement trompé.

Le Doc eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres sous la colère que l’adolescent se recroquevillait dans son lit, comme frappé par la foudre. Le moniteur cardiaque s’emballa. Le tremblement des épaules de son fils et les mains crispées sur les côtés de sa tête, dont les ongles noirs et cassés s'enfonçaient dans la peau blanche près de sa chevelure sombre, effrayèrent Deworken qui se précipita en avant dans un geste purement paternel pour rassurer son enfant. Mal lui en prit. La crise de panique s’accentua. La respiration de Maximus se bloqua dans sa poitrine, son cœur cogna dans sa cage thoracique et ses muscles se contractèrent pour laisser place à une raideur peu naturelle. Un cri de pure terreur s’étouffa dans sa gorge et il s’effondra dans le lit.

« Mais…

— Poussez-vous ! »

L’ordre glacial du Doc au père tourmenté fit bondir celui-ci en arrière. Un dernier coup dans la petite seringue, un peu de pression pour évacuer une éventuelle bulle d’air et le chirurgien planta l’aiguille dans le bras de Maximus alors que le personnel soignant de l’hôpital investissait les lieux.

Malgré les appels de Deworken, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à s’endormir. Alexis Lefors renvoya durement le personnel médical, ne leur laissant pas l’occasion de s’approcher de son patient. Lorsqu’il se retourna enfin vers Deworken, après s’être assuré que Maximus allait relativement bien, il n’aurait pas pu être plus froid.

« Écoutez-vous parfois ce que l’on vous dit ? siffla-t-il. Ou avez-vous trop l’habitude d’être le chef, le centre du monde pour tenir compte d’avis et d’expériences contraires ?

— J’ignorais que..., tenta vainement le politicien avant que la fureur du Doc n’explose.

— C’est précisément à cause de votre ignorance que je suis là ! Onze ans à Hadès ! Votre cervelle de moineau ne peut donc pas s’en faire seulement une vague idée ? Et vous le lui rappelez d’un coup !

— Je lui ai seulement demandé s’il se souvenait de moi ! se défendit Deworken avec agressivité. C’est mon fils !

— Non, vous lui avez délibérément posé une question sur laquelle les ordres d’Hadès étaient stricts et les sanctions expéditives ! Savez-vous comment ils font pour se faire obéir, dites-moi ? Le Maître pose la question. A chaque fois que l’enfant, pendu par les bras avec des fers aux poignets, répond de la mauvaise manière, il manifeste sa désapprobation par un coup, tantôt de fouet, tantôt au fer rouge. Les autres instruments sont assez rares, à ce stade là en tout cas. Et il le répète jusqu’à ce que la bonne réponse s’efface de l’esprit de l’enfant et que seule celle inculquée reste et...

— ça suffit ! »

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Deworken et le fit trembler de terreur. Il n’osait imaginer la vie de son fils jusqu’ici.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Pris dans ses pensées et ramené brutalement à la réalité, il déchiffra sans mal le nom de son épouse. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut être. Mais pas là et pas maintenant. En un clic, il verrouilla l’appel puis éteignit l'appareil pour ne pas être dérangé par d’autres. Ensuite, il s’absorba dans la contemplation de son fils endormi.

Peu après la mort de sa femme, il avait rêvé retrouver son aîné. Mais le temps passant, ces rêves s’étaient estompés, remplacés par le seul désir de trouver le corps de l’enfant et la soif de vengeance. A présent qu’il touchait la joue de Maximus, il n’arrivait pas encore tout à fait à croire à sa chance de le revoir vivant. Retrouver celui qu’il avait quitté enfant adolescent le chamboulait particulièrement. Jamais il n’avait autant eu l’impression d’être passé à côté d’une partie importante de sa vie. Pourtant, le malaise de son fils restait omniprésent dans son esprit, tout comme les gigantesques cicatrices qui parcourraient son corps frêle, l’empêchant de se sentir pleinement heureux.

« C’était quoi ?

— Une crise de panique. Ça lui arrive régulièrement, dès que quelque chose lui rappelle Hadès. En fait, c’est la conséquence de la confrontation entre l’assassin, tout ce qu’il a appris et fait pendant ces onze ans, et Maximus. Il n’est pas impossible qu’il ait encore des souvenirs de sa tendre enfance. Vous devez bien comprendre qu’Hadès a fait en sorte que ses chiots ne puissent rien envisager d’autre que l’organisation elle-même. Son esprit a volontairement enfermé ces souvenirs au plus profond de lui.

— Je parlais des cicatrices, précisa Deworken.

— La manière de transformer un enfant en assassin. Ici, vous avez le symbole d’Hadès, indiqua le Doc en écartant la chemise d’hôpital pour dévoiler la brûlure. Si vous êtes attentif, vous la retrouverez souvent. Au moins derrière les armes et comme tatouage !

— Mon fils n’est pas un assassin !

— Votre fils n’existe plus. Vous ne comprenez donc toujours pas ? J’essaie pourtant de vous le faire entrer dans votre crâne depuis ce matin !

— Comprendre quoi ?

— Que Maximus est mort à son entrée dans Hadès. A présent, il ne reste plus qu’Havran, un assassin qui ne se souvient pas d’avoir une famille et qui tuera sans sourciller. Ne confondez pas les deux, ils sont très différents. Trop différents. Le fils que vous câliniez a disparu. Il ne reviendra pas. Et si vous les confondez, alors vous lui causerez de grands dommages. Il est incapable de ne serait-ce que concevoir autre chose qu’Hadès. Si vous le forcez à s’en souvenir, il risque de devenir fou. »

Le visage légèrement décomposé de Deworken n’échappa pas au regard perçant du Doc. Bien qu’il ait essayé de le faire comprendre le plus diplomatiquement possible, le directeur des services médicaux de l’unité constatait encore une fois qu’être direct était plus efficace. Un peu plus et il aurait pitié de l’ancien politique. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d’être amadoué.

« Quoi que vous espériez, vous n’aurez jamais une relation père-fils avec lui, poursuivit le Doc pour clarifier les choses. Havran a déjà tué. A de nombreuses reprises, d’ailleurs. Il recommencera probablement. Plus important, il ignore tout des relations humaines et encore plus de la notion de famille.

— ça ne change rien…

— ça change tout !

— Quoi ? hurla Deworken, hors de lui. Pendant des années, j’ai rêvé de le revoir ! De le reprendre dans mes bras ! Et vous voulez que je l’abandonne ? Jamais ! Alors maintenant, dites moi comment m’occuper de lui !

— Du temps et beaucoup de patience, je présume. Si vous parvenez à mettre de côté Hadès, à faire de votre maison un havre de paix et lui montrer qu’il peut avoir confiance en vous, peut-être –et je dis bien peut-être !- alors il déverrouillera ses souvenirs et vous pourrez fonder une relation avec lui.

— Si j’ai sa confiance, j’aurai déjà une relation établie avec lui. Mais soit, je serai patient. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants. Deworken ignorait jusqu’où il pouvait faire confiance au médecin. Le Doc, lui, doutait que la patience soit une qualité du père meurtri.

« Mes beaux-parents habitent à cinq kilomètres de Lesset, annonça finalement Deworken pour briser le silence pesant.

— Effectivement. Ils ont déménagé il y a trois ans à cause de mutations. Nous en avons été informés par votre défunt garde du corps. A ce propos, vu que vous ne vous en êtes pas soucié, Roger Biant est tiré d’affaire. Mais votre agresseur s’est tué.

— Le gamin qui a tenté de me tuer ?

— Oui. Hadès préfère les voir mort plutôt qu’entre nos mains. Et Hadès est un dresseur assez bon pour que les chiots ne désobéissent pas. »

Deworken marmonna quelques mots pour exprimer son soulagement et sa tristesse, bien qu’il ne soit que très peu touché par la santé de Biant et la mort de l’enfant. Son attention entièrement tournée vers son fils retrouvé, il tendit la main vers la fiche d’hôpital accrochée au lit, listant tous les soins apportés à l’adolescent depuis son arrivée.

« La blessure de sa jambe n’est pas trop grave ?

— Beaucoup moins que ce à quoi il a été habitué. Dans quelques jours, il ne s’en souviendra plus. Il en sera différent de vos accusations. »

Il était inutile de préciser. Deworken se souvenait très bien de ce qu’il avait dit à son fils, quand il ignorait encore que celui-ci l’était. Avant d’éventuelles explications, le Doc quitta la pièce.

Seul avec son fils pour la première fois depuis bien des années, l'émotion noua la gorge du sénateur. Il s'assit sur la chaise blanche à côté du lit et passa sa main sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il resta à le contempler pendant encore deux heures avant que des coups discrets ne soient frappés à la porte. Sylvain et Lucille, ses beaux-parents, s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Le Doc ne leur avait rien raconté, laissant à la discrétion de Deworken de régler ses histoires de famille. Il fit bien car, même si les explications de l'ancien sénateur furent parfois confuses, les grands-parents s'effondrèrent dans les bras de leur gendre, à la fois de joie, de soulagement mais aussi un peu de crainte. Ils mirent tous du temps à reprendre le dessus sur leurs nerfs mais les sourires finirent par percer au travers des larmes et trois paires d'yeux couvèrent le miraculé encore endormi, tous bien décidés à reformer une véritable famille.

 

Le soir venu, Amary Deworken laissa Sylvain et Lucille seuls avec Maximus. Non pas qu'il ait envie de partir, mais plutôt qu'il avait des obligations qui ne pouvaient attendre et que ses beaux-parents désiraient retrouver leur petit-fils seuls à seuls. Leur annoncer ses séquelles avait été compliqué, d'autant que les cicatrices marquaient terriblement son corps décharné. Il ne ressemblait pas au petit enfant joufflu qu'ils avaient quitté.

Dans le couloir, le Doc discutait avec Sébastien Myss. Tous les deux impassibles, ils échangeaient rapidement un flot de paroles, entrecoupé par l'agent de l’Unité de bouffées de cigarette. De sa haute taille, il toisa l’ancien sénateur sans que celui-ci ne puisse déterminer si l’homme était ironique, malveillant ou juste amusé.

« Ne vous l’avais-je pas dit ? ricana Myss avec un rictus. Les morts rapides et sans douleur sont un privilège quand on a affaire à Hadès. Que préféreriez-vous : un enfant à moitié fou ou un enfant mort ? »

Pour le faire taire, Lefors appuya de toutes ses forces sa canne sur le bout de botte de son ami, sans toutefois parvenir à la douleur escomptée : Myss portait toujours des rangers à bout renforcé. En face d’eux, Deworken mit du temps à recouvrer le contrôle de ses nerfs. Bien qu’il soit aussi grand et plus large que l’agent de l’Unité, il doutait réussir ne serait-ce que lui décocher une droite en plein visage. Il pouvait voir, entre le gant noir de la main gauche et la manche sombre, un bandage sale, rougeâtre. Du reste, les yeux de l’homme se fixaient fréquemment sur des détails du couloir, s’attardaient un instant sur le personnel aux alentours avant de revenir sur les fenêtres de telle sorte que Deworken était certain que rien n’échappait à son regard de prédateur. Il n’avait pas tort.

Myss éteignit sa cigarette en l’écrasant contre le mur blanc de l’hôpital avant de laisser tomber le mégot sur le sol.

« Je ne vous attendais pas aussi vite, remarqua le Doc. Vous tombez bien, il faut régler cette histoire au plus tôt. Les journalistes campent devant l'hôpital, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un carnage.

— Un carnage ?

— Hadès a envoyé ses chiens rôder aux alentours, expliqua distraitement Myss. _Avait_ , j’ai fait le ménage. Pour le moment, ce n’est pas un problème. Mais il en enverra d’autres.

— Comment vous pouvez être aussi catégorique ?

— Eh bien, avec votre contrat, celui d’Havran…

— Il s’appelle Maximus ! coupa violemment Deworken.

— Le mien et celui du Doc, c’est plus qu’il n’en faut pour détacher tout une meute, poursuivit calmement Myss sans prendre garde à l’interruption. Plus vous resterez ici, plus vous risquez de vous faire tuer et tous nous tuer avec vous. Je ne peux pas perdre éternellement mon temps ici pour vos beaux yeux.

— Voilà ce que nous allons faire, trancha le Doc. Nous allons révéler les derniers événements...en quelque sorte… je m'occupe de ça, contentez vous de vous taire, Deworken. Mais je révélerai que Havran est votre fils. A la décharge de l’Unité, il me faudra préciser les séquelles qu'il conserve pour justifier notre décision de ne pas vous en informer. Soyons bien clair Deworken, si jamais vous accusez l’Unité de quoi que ce soit, vous risquerez votre vie.

— Je me fiche de votre Unité !

— Je sais. C'est pourquoi dès ce soir nous, rentrerons tous à Lesset. Par « nous », j'entends vous, Maximus, vos beaux-parents et moi. Une fois que nous vous aurons trouvé une maison convenable à proximité, vous serez libre de faire tout ce que vous voudrez.

— Sylvain et Lucille sont d'accord pour m'héberger en attendant, annonça vivement Deworken. Et je refuse que vous surveilliez Maximus !

— Nous le protégerons de la même manière que n'importe quel rescapé d'Hadès, réfuta le Doc. Pour le reste, il sera libre de choisir ce qu'il voudra faire. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version éditée en août 2014


	12. Sur la route

Le moteur de la puissante voiture vrombit. Sur l'autoroute, les véhicules s'avançaient les uns après les autres. Par moment, les pare-chocs manquaient de s’effleurer et les mains évoquaient des gestes grossiers d'un conducteur à l'autre. Seule la pluie empêchait les chauffeurs énervés de descendre de leurs véhicules pour mettre une raclée au conducteur précédent ou suivant. Malgré ce dernier jour de juin, le temps s'approchait davantage de l'automne que de l'été. Les gros nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel ne permettaient pas de craindre une canicule.

L'humeur ombrageuse d'Amaury Deworken s'accordait à la perfection au ciel. D'un coup de volant, il rejoignit la file de gauche en passant devant la vieille voiture qui s'apprêtait à avancer.

« Amaury, calme-toi ! l'enjoignit désespérément Lucile. Nous arriverons, inutile de s'énerver ! »

Ce n'était pas réellement les bouchons dans lesquels ils étaient pris depuis presque une demi-heure qui tourmentaient l'ancien sénateur.

Trois heures plus tôt, alors que Maximus avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital après avoir passé une bonne nuit à dormir sous l'effet des calmants, ils étaient tous repassés par la maison pour emporter les dernières affaires avant de rentrer chez eux. L'adolescent, toujours inconscient de son identité réelle, avait préféré enflammer le robot à l'effigie de sa mère plutôt que le laisser là ou entre les mains de son père. Alors que les flammes s'élevaient et que la fumée chatouillait le plafond, Amaury avait, pour la première fois depuis un nombre incalculable d'année, laissé couler ses larmes. Furieux de s’être laissé aller ainsi, honteux et humilié d’avoir montré sa tristesse, il avait serré poings pour se maîtriser. Avec la destruction du robot, il lui avait semblé tirer un trait définitif sur la mort de Maryse et la blessure se refermait doucement.

Seulement, alors qu'ils effectuaient le tour de la maison pour voir s'ils emmenaient quelque chose, il avait tenté de se rapprocher de son fils et, surtout, de lui faire comprendre le lien qui les unissait. Il avait fallu l'intervention d'Alexis Lefors et une dose de calmant pour calmer la crise de Maximus, incapable d'admettre autre chose que ce qu'Hadès lui avait douloureusement inculqué. Avec un accord douloureusement arraché à Amaury, ils avaient convenu de demeurer à Oisac, la ville voisine de Lesset.

Par la suite, soutenant l’adolescent groggy, Amaury avait conduit sa belle mère auprès de sa voiture tandis que Sylvain comptait se diriger vers Lesset pour récupérer un certain nombre de documents. Sébastien Myss enfourcha sa puissante moto et démarra en trombe sans se préoccuper de la signalisation, laissant le Doc aux bons soins des deux autres agents.

Ils quittaient tous la ville alors qu'il n'était encore que onze heures du matin pour se retrouver bloqués sur l'autoroute à douze.

« Nous devrions sortir à la prochaine, proposa Lucile.

—      Bonne idée, nous pourrons dénicher un restaurant. Maximus en a bien besoin. »

Un quart d'heure leur fut encore nécessaire afin de sortir de l'autoroute et un autre pour trouver un restaurant qui leur paraissait convenable. Assis en face de son fils, Amaury ne cessait de le dévorer du regard. Après des années à rêver de le revoir puis à seulement souhaiter pouvoir enterrer son corps, il se surprenait à désirer la vie de famille qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Et, alors que Maximus peinait à avaler la moitié de son assiette, il se promit de tout faire pour cela. Peu importait Hadès, peu importait l'Unité Nationale de Sécurité, peu importait aussi les cauchemars et les crises de panique, Amaury se battrait bec et ongle pour conserver sous son aile l'enfant qu'il avait cru avoir perdu.


End file.
